


La tetralogía del dragón rojo

by chicamarioneta



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta
Summary: Después de la saga de Bu, Freezer regresa para vengarse de los saiyayíns de Chikyuu y apoderarse del universo con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón rojo. ¿Qué son estas esferas? ¿A quienes raptó Freezer para lastimar de muerte a Vegeta y Gokú? Lee y descubre el increíble universo que Lisalu ha creado / Traducción al español de The Red Dragon Tetralogy, una historia de Lisalu.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 3





	1. El dragón rojo: capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Dragon Tetralogy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740781) by Lisalu. 



> Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y se estén cuidando manteniendo el distanciamiento social y poniéndose correctamente la mascarilla. Me alegra volver este 2021 traduciendo mi segundo fic favorito de Lisalu llamado La tetralogía del dragón rojo. Decir que es una extraordinaria epopeya, es quedarme corta. Como saben, Lisalu dejó el fandom hace muchos años, los correos que ella dejó caducaron y no es posible pedir el correspondiente permiso de traducción, pero su obra es tan extraordinaria, que lo hago solo con el afán de darla a conocer a los lectores hispanos. Quisiera advertirles también que este fic lamentablemente no ha sido terminado hace años, pero la historia es tan extraordinaria que vale la pena leerla. Y como dije cuando traduje Un día alegre, si Lisalu llega a leer esto, quiero que sepa que estoy traduciendo esta novela con el mayor cuidado y respeto.
> 
> Quiero comentarles también algo muy triste que encontré cuando buscaba información sobre la ubicación de Lisalu para pedir su permiso de traducción. Alguien subió este fic a Amazon y lo quiso vender sin su permiso, es decir trato de lucrar con una obra que no le pertenece, otra persona comenzó a subir su novela Un día alegre haciéndola pasar como si la hubiera escrito él y no Lisalu. Por favor, quiero dejar en claro que esta historia le pertenece a su autora Lisalu y esta traducción a mí, Chicamarioneta y que no tiene fines comerciales.
> 
> Dicho eso, les comento finalmente que este fic es muy largo, así que les dejaré el índice para guiarnos, y bueno, ténganme paciencia, haré mi intento de traducirla lo más rápido posible, pero en estos tiempos covid no tengo mucho control sobre mi horario libre. Pero tengo una buena motivación y es que quiero llegar rápido a mi parte favorita que comienza con Pecados de los padres, donde empiezan los juegos políticos en la galaxia para obtener el poder. Sin más, aquí está el primer capítulo, las advertencias están allí.
> 
> ÍNDICE
> 
> I. El dragón rojo
> 
> Capítulo 1 - Monstruo  
> Capítulo 2 - La caza  
> Capítulo 3 - Madrán  
> Capítulo 4 - Reuniones  
> Capítulo 5 - Prisioneros  
> Capítulo 6 - Rabia  
> Capítulo 7 - Fin del juego
> 
> II. Temporada de la Luna
> 
> Capítulo 1 - Comienzos  
> Capítulo 2 - Recuerdos  
> Capítulo 3 - Luz del día  
> Capítulo 4 - Tiempo de la luna  
> Capítulo 5 - Vínculos
> 
> III. Pecados de los padres
> 
> Capítulo 1 - Prólogo  
> Capítulo 2 - Secretos  
> Capítulo 3 - Recuerdo  
> Capítulo 4 - Consejo  
> Capítulo 5 - Emboscada  
> Capítulo 6 - Desesperación  
> Capítulo 7 - Deudas
> 
> IV. Interludios
> 
> Padre e hijo  
> La carga de Atlas  
> Espejos entretejidos  
> Viejos heroes  
> Amshah
> 
> V. Tsirusei asciende
> 
> Capítulo 1 - Revelaciones  
> Capítulo 2 - Sacrificios  
> ****************************************************************************************
> 
> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ninguno de sus personajes relacionados o propiedades intelectuales. Dios salve a Toriyama, el creador del mismo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Si eres menor de dieciocho años, ¡vete!
> 
> Este fic contiene violencia, situaciones y temas sexuales fuertes, lenguaje ofensivo y toca las profundas cicatrices emocionales del abuso. Si algo de eso te asusta, no leas esta historia.

_**La tetralogía del dragón rojo** _

**Autora: Lisalu**

_**I. El dragón rojo** _

**Capítulo uno**

**Monstruo**

****

****

_Unas manos blancas y frías lo agarraron para mantenerlo inmóvil e indefenso. El aliento caliente y rancio en su nuca era como el hedor de los osarios_ _. Una r_ _isa sibilante, susurrante, se burlaba de su debilidad… de él, que siempre había sido tan fuerte. El dolor y la rabia sanguinaria lo ahogaron y estallaron en un aullido gutural mientras luchaba al principio por liberarse y al final por negar lo que le sucedía._

_El dolor no era nada para los de su clase. Desde la cuna le habían enseñado a darle la bienvenida como una aguda afirmación de que estaba vivo. Tenía experiencia con la violencia y la muerte._

_Pero esto…_

_¡No había existido nunca algo así, nunca jamás!_

_La negación le fue arrebatada y la rabia fue derrotada. Al final, solo hubo dolor y un nudo en el estómago junto con la vergüenza y la traición de que esto,_ _“esto”_ , _era a lo que su padre lo había entregado por miedo._

_Por debilidad._

_La dignidad fue arrasada, el orgullo desapareció y todo el sentido de seguridad terminó destruido para siempre. La adoración hacia su padre se hizo añicos e inconscientemente se agrió en un frío desprecio._

_—Es la paga de la debilidad, principito. —La voz se rio por lo bajo a su oído._

_Un sollozo atrapado en su garganta, las primeras lágrimas que había derramado y las últimas que derramaría en casi veinte años._

_Clavos negros, como garras, se hundieron en la carne desnuda de sus hombros, perforándolos y desgarrándolos._

_—No llores, Vegeta-chan —ronroneó el Gran Frízer—. Tengo un lugar especial en mi corazón para los niños._

Se despertó bruscamente y se incorporó con un grito ahogado, sudando y temblando.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, él convocó su ki, levantó una mano abierta… y se detuvo.

Unos ojos muy abiertos bajo un flequillo azul lo miraron con curiosidad. Se relajó poco a poco, bajó la mano. La niña trepó a la cama y se sentó en su regazo.

—¿Bra? —Su voz sonaba ronca incluso para sus propios oídos. Estuvo a segundos de matarla por accidente. La absoluta confianza en la sonrisa somnolienta de la niña mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos hizo que algo en su interior se contrajera involuntariamente.

—Papá, me estás aplastando —dijo Bra retorciéndose. Él aflojó su agarre sobre la pequeña. Miró el reloj en la mesita: la una de la mañana.

—Bra, ¿qué estás haciendo levantada?

—Escuché que tenías una pesadilla y me desperté —respondió.

Él frunció el ceño. A los tres años, el _ki_ de su hija era para su decepción más bajo que el de su hermano a la misma edad, pero sus poderes telepáticos, inusualmente latentes, parecían ser extraordinarios. La idea de que Bra fuera sometida al espectáculo nocturno de terror en el que se habían convertido sus sueños últimamente no era agradable.

—¿Viste mi sueño? —preguntó Vegeta con cuidado.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. 

—No, solo sentí que estabas herido y asustado. —Una pequeña mano le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Pobre papá.

Él resopló. 

—Pobre de mí, Bra, si tu madre regresa de la fiesta y te encuentra fuera de la cama. —Se sentía más normal con cada segundo que pasaba—. ¿Rompiste a la robot niñera otra vez?

—No está tan mal —dijo Bra evasivamente.

La llevó de regreso por el pasillo a su habitación y notó con una sonrisa satisfecha las docenas de piezas de lo que una vez había sido el proyecto de robot niñera de Bulma esparcidas por el lugar. La cabeza sonriente de la niñera y el procesador central estaban incrustados en una pared en el centro de una marca de quemadura negra y humeante que aún cantaba con el recuerdo del _ki_ de su hija.

De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez Bra era como el primogénito de Kakaroto, Gohan. El pequeño bastardo había mostrado solo un _ki_ insignificante al principio, pero cuando se lanzaba a la confusión de la batalla, cuando se asustaba o se enojaba, su nivel de poder aparentemente limitado había aumentado sin precedentes. ¿Ese mismo potencial dormía dentro de su hija menor?

La sentó en la cama.

—Métete en las mantas, mocosa —le dijo con suavidad.

—No soy una mocosa —contestó la niña mientras gateaba bajo las mantas, con un brazo rodeando a un dinosaurio de peluche—. Soy una princesa.

—Eso es lo que eres —asintió Vegeta, su rostro lucía pétreo e inexpresivo. Ella le sonrió, ya que veía sin esfuerzo más allá de la máscara de guerrero estoico. Vegeta arregló y ajustó la colcha alrededor de ella con más firmeza. No estaba seguro del porqué, la habitación se sentía perfectamente caliente.

 _Deja que tu poder duerma,_ dijo él en silencio, _no permitiré que el miedo, la muerte y el peligro lo despierte ni por toda la riqueza de la creación. Encomendaré a la misericordia del infierno a cualquiera que lo intente._

—Tuve un mal sueño la semana pasada —murmuró la niña adormilada, estaba casi dormida—. Soñé con un monstruo.

—Yo también —susurró él.

* * *

En su habitación, se lavó la cara y apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal del espejo del baño. No volvería a dormir esta noche. Estos días su sueño promediaba a menos de una hora. Necesitaba de tres a cuatro como mínimo.

 _¿Por qué ahora?,_ él se preguntó, después de seis, tal vez siete años de un sueño relativamente tranquilo. ¿Por qué estos viejos cadáveres en descomposición de su primera vida regresaron para perseguirlo? Cerró los ojos con cansancio y recordó…

_Manos fuertes lo levantaron del suelo donde yacía desnudo en un charco de sangre, vómito y suciedad. Había voces a su alrededor, débiles y confusas. La risa retumbante de Dodoria atravesó el tenue murmullo riendo entre dientes sobre su "iniciación". En su estado semiconsciente, no recordaba cuándo lo bañaron, lo vendaron y lo vistieron. Sí recordaba gruñir y arremeter contra la mano que lo devolvió a la vigilia total. Esa mano grande agarró su pequeño puño sin esfuerzo._

_—Tranquilo, soldadito —dijo Zabón._

_La memoria regresó y su gruñido se redujo al gemido de un animal herido._

_—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el guerrero de piel azul. El hombre volvió a abofetearlo, lo que lo trajo de vuelta cuando la realidad comenzó a desvanecerse de nuevo._

_—Nueve años estándar —susurró._

_—Es una práctica común del Gran Frízer romper a todos los jóvenes que vienen de mala gana a su servicio —le dijo Zabón como si estuvieran charlando. La falta de piedad o burla del hombre fue una misericordia inesperada—. Tu cuerpo sanará, pero tu corazón y tu mente nunca olvidarán quién es el amo y quién es el esclavo._

_—¡No soy el esclavo de nadie! —gritó Vegeta._

_Zabón suspiró._

_—Escúchame, principito de Vegetasei. No soy tu amigo, si mi amo levanta un dedo, te destriparé sin dudarlo un momento, pero te daré un consejo. Nada divierte tanto a mi amo como un desafío. Y cuanto más lo desafíes, peor te usará… hasta que haya roto tu espíritu o tu mente. Si continúas aullando y enfureciéndote, nunca dejarás de ser su joven amante favorito. —Los labios del guerrero azul se torcieron en una sonrisa triste—. Yo era más joven que tú cuando me compró a los esclavistas que destruyeron mi planeta natal. Escucha la voz de la experiencia. Guarda silencio, obedece y hazte fuerte, es así como sobrevivirás._

_—Hazte fuerte —repitió Vegeta en voz baja— ¿Zabón? —Él se encontró con los ojos del hombre por primera vez—. Soy un rehén de acuerdo con el tratado, mantenido en custodia a pesar de la lealtad de mi padre al Gran Frízer... Si yo... —Tragó saliva y saboreó la bilis—. Si obedezco y me hago fuerte, mi padre y mi pueblo estarán a salvo, ¿no?_

_El rostro de Zabón era ilegible, solo asintió._

_—Ese es el trato, niño._

_Pasaron cuatro años antes de que le comunicaran sobre la tormenta de meteoritos que había destruido a su padre y a su planeta._

* * *

_Hazte fuerte,_ susurró su mente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la vergüenza y la rabia enfermiza e impotente del niño que había sido. _Hazte fuerte…_

Esas dos palabras formaron al hombre en el que se convertiría el niño, lo habían llevado más allá de la razón, más allá de la cordura y más allá de cualquier definición excepto la palabra obsesión. Lo habían llevado a su propia muerte no una, sino dos veces.

—¿Por qué ahora? —dijo en voz alta.

 _Nunca has tenido tanto que perder como ahora,_ susurró una voz en lo más profundo de su mente.

_Hazte fuerte…_

Ja.

El único ser vivo en el universo más poderoso que él era un alegre idiota que no le haría más daño a sus seres queridos de lo que... de lo que podía mantener una conversación inteligente.

Se sacudió irritado y calmó el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo. Era el guerrero más poderoso en este o cualquier otro planeta...

Bueno... el más poderoso con su inteligencia completa. ¡Y maldita sea, eso sería solo por el momento! Tenía que haber otro nivel más allá del super saiyayín tres y cuando lo lograra primero, ¡le daría a Kakaroto la más grande paliza de su miserable vida!

Era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger todo lo que había construido; esta buena vida que creó a pesar de sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza, se miró en el espejo y soltó un grito, su voz se quebró como la de un adolescente.

Frízer lo miraba a través del espejo, sus labios color sangre se curvaron en una sonrisa sacarina. Su voz estaba tan llena de una dulce e insinuante malicia... ¡Conocía tan bien esa voz! ¡Esto no era un sueño! ¡Esto no era una alucinación!

La ola de energía negra que se precipitó sobre sus sentidos fue tan violenta que lo derribó físicamente.

—Pronto, Vegeta-chan. —El viejo monstruo se rio con suavidad en su cabeza—. Pronto…

Él soltó un grito ronco, rompió el espejo y salió disparado por la ventana.

* * *

La gala anual del reparto de utilidades de la Corporación Cápsula no mostraba signos de llegar a su término. Investigación y desarrollo se había llevado la mayor parte de las bonificaciones de este año y todo el departamento estaba completamente borracho. Petr Smoliensk, director de la filial Moscú R&D, encabezaba una fila de baile de casi cincuenta personas en medio de la pista. Bonnie, de las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula L.A. Oeste, estaba a punto de llorar al ver el final de su cruzada solitaria por "modernizar la imagen independiente y poco convencional de la Corporación Cápsula como un claro ejemplo en el mundo del poder corporativo".

Bulma Briefs se rio disimuladamente. 

—Ninguna empresa construida sobre los hombros de científicos e inventores debería intentar ser chic —dijo en voz alta. Su padre, el venerable creador y propietario de la Corporación Cápsula, estaba cerca del inicio de la línea de baile.

—¿Estás segura de que me veo bien? —Milk tiró tímidamente del dobladillo del vestido que Bulma le había prestado para la ocasión—. Me siento indecente.

Bulma sonrió divertida. 

—Es la moda actual, Milk. —Ella no estaba completamente borracha, pero sí algo bebida. Había sido un mes agitado y agotador. En dos días, la primera línea de naves espaciales no militares del planeta estaría disponible en el mercado abierto, cortesía de la Corporación Cápsula. Todos los gobiernos de la Tierra los habían combatido con uñas y dientes durante cada centímetro del camino—. Usas sostén y cubres tu trasero. —Soltó un hipo—. Estas decente.

La mirada de desaprobación velada en el rostro de la otra mujer la detuvo en seco. Ella y Milk nunca habían sido muy unidas, eran tan diferentes como dos mujeres podían serlo en la mayoría de los sentidos. Estaban unidas por el amor mutuo a Son Gokú y la estrecha amistad de sus hijos, pero Bulma jamás perdió de vista la desaprobación de la otra mujer hacia ella y su familia. Cambió de tema.

—Entonces, ¿te dedicarás a la práctica privada o todavía no lo decides?

—No estoy segura —dijo Milk frunciendo el ceño—. La psicología clínica me parecía muy atractiva cuando Gokú-saa... se fue. Terminé la carrera porque era algo que había empezado, pero... creo que cuanto más feliz eres, menos interesante se vuelven los problemas de los otros. Y no tomo a Gokú-saa como un hecho. Estoy celosa de cada momento que pasamos separados, porque una parte de mí cree que nuestros días juntos están contados.

Bulma la miró. No esperaba que la otra mujer abriera su corazón en respuesta a una pregunta tan casual. La mirada de Milk se había dirigido a través de la habitación hacia donde su esposo y su hijo mayor causaban una devastación en la barra de comida, absortos en una conversación entre bocados. La esposa de Gohan, Videl, había llevado a su nueva bebé a visitar a su madre en Europa durante unas semanas. Gohan, incapaz de dejar la universidad a mitad del semestre, se mudó con sus padres hasta el regreso de Videl. 

—Casi podrían ser hermanos —murmuró Bulma. Son Gokú no había envejecido desde el día en que apareció en Kame House con un Gohan de cinco años a cuestas.

—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo viven los saiyayíns —dijo Milk haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—Cometí el error de preguntarle eso a Vegeta una vez —le contó Bulma usando un tono irónico—. Él contestó: «hasta que nos maten».

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada en la compartieron silenciosos y tácitos pensamientos. Y se echaron a reír.

Luego, un rayo lavanda captó la visión de Bulma, ella extendió la mano para agarrar una oreja y preguntó: 

—Trunks, ¿a dónde vas con ese tarro?

Su hijo la miró, todo inocencia. 

—A ninguna parte.

—¡Esperaremos hasta que la gente comience a desmayarse para ponerles mantequilla de maní en los oídos! —dijo Goten con una sonrisa radiante. A los doce años, ya era una cabeza más alto que su madre, pero soltó un grito cuando la mano de Milk lo cogió firmemente de la oreja.

Mientras Milk se llevaba a Goten a rastras reprendiéndolo en voz alta, Trunks sonrió tímidamente y le entregó el tarro de mantequilla de maní a Bulma. 

—Lo siento, Kassan.

Ella suspiró. 

—Kassan está muy cansada y planea dormir una semana después de que termine la fiesta, Trunks. Kassan también está un poco borracha. —El muchacho rio disimuladamente—. Pensaré en alguna tarea horrible y aburrida como tu castigo después que acabe esto.

—Está bien.

—Necesito que un hombre de esta familia pueda estar en la gala sin hacerle ningún daño físico a mis invitados. ¿Entendiste?

Trunks se rio abiertamente. Parecía haber crecido otro centímetro mientras no lo miraba. Dulce Kamisama, ¿en realidad tenía casi trece años?

—Está bien, Kassan. —El muchacho miró con tristeza a Goten. Milk todavía no había soltado su oreja—. Creo que lo metí en problemas de nuevo.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla—, pero vivirá. Y tú pórtate bien, tengo que revisar algunas cosas arriba y posiblemente vomitar.

La habitación se inclinó agradablemente mientras subía en el ascensor a su suite en la torre de oficinas. Al revisar el videófono de la computadora portátil en su escritorio desordenado, no encontró mensajes nuevos. Bueno, no había problemas de última hora. Se hundió en su silla y jugueteó con las piezas de su último invento no oficial que yacían junto al videófono como joyas desordenadas. Giró los dos anillos metálicos alrededor de sus muñecas como si fueran aros de hula-hula antes de encapsularlos y guardarlos en el bolsillo de su vestido. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? ¿Transportador? ¿Telecarga? ¿Cargador de materia? Hmm, lo mejor sería pensar en un nombre cuando estuviera completamente sobria.

Ahora debía ir al ala de la familia en complejo y ver cómo la pasaba Bra. Estaba empezando a pensar que hacer la prueba de mercado del prototipo de la niñera robot con su hija fue un gran error. No había pasado suficiente tiempo con ella, con nadie de su familia, en todo caso, durante las últimas semanas y Bra estaba expresando su disgusto de una manera muy saiyayín. Bulma se preguntó con un leve escalofrío si la niña le habría arrancado los brazos a una niñera humana de la forma en que lo había hecho con la niñera robot.

Sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

Sabía que sus hijos tendrían un comportamiento violento inherente en algún grado, lo supo desde el principio. Se quitó la bufanda —una de la colección que había usado habitualmente a lo largo de los años— del cuello. Sus dedos tocaron delicadamente una marca que se desvanecía en su garganta. La primera vez que notó esa marca en el cuello de Bulma, su madre le había dicho algo en su peculiar estilo despreocupado y ligeramente distraído, que nunca pudo olvidar: «Si te acuestas con cosas salvajes, querida, lo menos que puedes esperar es que te muerdan».Giró la silla para mirar desde la torre de oficinas, la deslumbrante vista de la ciudad a sus pies, perdida en los recuerdos. Vegeta definitivamente había sido algo salvaje la primera vez que se acercó a ella. Áspero no era una palabra adecuada para describir su primer encuentro.

_Después de semanas de provocadoras insinuaciones sexuales, la había seguido en silencio a su cuarto en el complejo. La tomó sin ceremonias, sin preámbulos y sin una palabra. La puso de espaldas a él con un gruñido bajo, la inclinó hacia adelante sobre la cama y se empujó brutalmente en ella. La embistió casi irracionalmente durante más de una hora, en la cual, la hizo venirse cuatro veces, la última vez gritando. Bulma lo había perseguido buscando algo extremo, rudo y, por Kamisama, se lo dio en abundancia. Después, magullada, dolorida y sangrando, se giró y lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama mientras él todavía temblaba tras su propia liberación. Su corazón todavía martilleaba presa de una excitación perversa y el peligro muy real por este animal feroz y medio loco que había llevado a su cama. Este animal medio loco que pretendía domesticar._

_—Recuéstate y déjame hacer el trabajo ahora —susurró Bulma—. Déjame mostrarte otra forma._

_—No me digas qué hacer, perra —le contestó Vegeta con una voz ronca. Luego la vio tomarlo en la boca y su gruñido se convirtió en un grito ahogado. Ella lo acarició con su suave lengua, los dientes y los dedos, prolongando la dulce tortura, deleitándose en la forma en que él arqueó la espalda y contuvo un grito cuando se corrió en su boca. Vegeta estuvo listo de nuevo casi al instante, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, llevándolo a una posición sentada y lo introdujo en su cuerpo adolorido con enloquecedora lentitud. Los ojos de Vegeta, charcos negros casi invisibles en la habitación oscura, la taladraron y, por primera vez, creyó ver algo desprotegido en sus profundidades. Se movió lentamente sobre él, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, siempre de un modo gentil, siempre siguiendo el toque de su mano con los labios. Ella lo alentó aumentando la velocidad con una agonizante lentitud y cuando ambos alcanzaron la cima juntos, gritó como un hombre que acaba de recibir una herida mortal mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Bulma lo envolvía con la misma fuerza, estremecida por la conciencia de que lo que había hecho esta noche ya no era un juego, que nunca debería haber sido un juego._

_Aún la sostenía en un abrazo férreo, como si pensara que podría serle arrebatada de los brazos en cualquier momento. Años más tarde, muchos años después, le diría con una voz terriblemente apagada sobre la primera chica, la única otra chica con la que había estado. Ella era un año mayor que él, la hija de uno de los seguidores del campamento, mercenarios que se enriquecieron con las legiones de Frízer. La experimentación adolescente había llevado al sexo casi por accidente. Dodoria, el hinchado sádico anaranjado, el segundo lugarteniente de Frízer, arrebató a la chica de los brazos de un Vegeta de catorce años y la despedazó ante sus ojos._

_Pero ahora los dedos del saiyayín viajaban por las heridas carmesí en forma de media luna en los hombros de Bulma, donde sus uñas la habían perforado durante la primera vez. La mirada de velada sorpresa que parpadeó brevemente detrás de sus ojos, le dijo a ella que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estuvo haciendo._

_La mano de Bulma trazó el conjunto casi idéntico de cicatrices en los hombros de Vegeta. Había más de un juego estropeando la piel por lo demás perfecta e inhumanamente suave. Tendría muchos años para reflexionar sobre el significado de esas marcas descoloridas. Eran viejas, pero muy, muy profundas. Ella le besó suavemente los labios y después le besó la cara. Él frunció el ceño confundido._

_—No tiene por qué doler —dijo Bulma en voz baja—. Puede ser solo placentero._

_—Mujer, tú... —La voz de Vegeta era inestable. Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. Mujer, hablas demasiado —dijo finalmente, luego la tiró y la acostó a su lado como si estuviera hecha de vidrio._

_Con los brazos rodeándola, esta vez suavemente, él cayó en un sueño profundo con la rapidez de un soldado experimentado que dormía cuando podía. Ella se quedó un rato mirándolo a la cara, estremecida hasta los huesos por la inesperada emoción que brotaba en su interior. ¿En qué diablos, se preguntó,_ _acababa de meterse?_

Un largo y rocoso camino hacia la felicidad, pensó, contemplando las luces de la ciudad sin verlas realmente. Un año de ser su amante, haciendo silenciosas concesiones entre su violenta ferocidad y su gentil habilidad, antes de que él le dirigiera más de unas pocas palabras mientras yacían juntos en la oscuridad. Años para que Vegeta pudiera mostrarle algo más que desdén y desprecio a la luz del día, porque era incapaz de comprender que los hombres que había matado cuando llegó por primera vez a Chikyuu, Pícolo y Tien en particular, no la matarían a ella y a Trunks si supieran que a él les importaba. Incluso le fue difícil admitir para sí mismo, que sí les importaban. Más años para que el holocausto de Bu le arrebatara todo lo que llegó a apreciar involuntariamente, dejando al hombre que fue, destrozado de mil maneras sutiles a su paso.

Le gustaría pensar que esta vez lo había reconstruido, pero sabía que el hombre con el que ahora compartía su vida era una creación propia, tal vez por primera vez en su existencia. No la creación de su padre ni de Frízer ni siquiera la de ella.

Vegeta no era normal. No era agradable ni sociable ni amistoso ni alguien con quien fuera remotamente fácil llevarse bien. Pero sabía más allá de cualquier sombra de duda que la amaba a ella y a sus hijos más que a su propia vida, aunque nunca dijo las palabras. Él era…

Reprimió un chillido agudo.

Estaba justo detrás.

—Vegeta, ¡hijo de puta! Me asus…

—¿Confías en mí? —dijo él con dureza.

—Sí —contestó Bulma sin dudarlo. Ella observó su apariencia. Vestía solo el pantalón _gi_ negro de algodón que usaba para dormir, su rostro… estaba pálido y demacrado. Sus ojos eran puntitos negros; parecían desesperados. No, se corrigió, parecían aterrorizados—. Qué…

La interrumpió. 

—Trunks y Goten están encargándose de Bra. Están esperando dentro del prototipo Crane en el jardín de tu madre. ¡Vamos! —La arrastró hacia la ventana.

—¿A dónde? —Bulma casi gritó exasperada.

—Nos marchamos.

—¿Dejaremos la casa?

—¡Dejaremos este impío planeta, mujer! —Vio la expresión que ella tenía y respiró hondo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarla en la boca suavemente—. Escúchame, hace un momento sentí una oleada de algo. No era un _ki_ , fue como la ráfaga del poder que aparece cuando se invoca a Shen Long solo que mayor. Fue un nivel de poder tan alto que no pude medirlo. Y era familiar. ¡Ven! —Antes de que pudiera protestar, Vegeta la levantó y salió disparado por la ventana para volar y aterrizó en el jardín de rosas junto al Crane 1000, el primer prototipo de la nueva línea de naves de la Corporación Cápsula. La sentó y comprobó el marcador de la secuencia de lanzamiento. Maldijo con impaciencia—. Todavía necesita cinco minutos más para encenderse, ¡suban a bordo!

—¡Vegeta! —Gokú, con Gohan a su lado, caminaba a grandes pasos por la hierba hacia ellos, todos los rastros del hombre-niño medio inteligente que conoció desde su juventud habían sido tirados como un traje gastado. Bulma sintió una oleada de terror. Este era el hombre que Son Gokú podría haber sido, el hombre en el que Gokú solo se obligaría a convertirse cuando las cosas eran demasiado peligrosas. La visión de su viejo amigo en plena posesión de su intelecto la asustó más que el miedo real en la cara de su esposo.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Vegeta—. Yo también lo sentí.

—¿Estás huyendo? —le preguntó Gokú honestamente asombrado. La falta de recriminación en su voz pareció enfurecer más a Vegeta—. Oye, Chikyuu necesita…

—Que se joda Chikyuu —replicó Vegeta sin rodeos—. Que se jodan todos y tú también jódete, Kakaroto. —Gokú parpadeó—. Voy a sacar a mi familia de esta bola de barro. Si eres capaz de recordar el pasado, recordarás que no sobrevivieron exactamente intactos a la última catástrofe de Chikyuu. —Se detuvo para dominarse con un gran esfuerzo—. Voy a llevar a Bulma y a Bra a un lugar seguro, conozco una docena de planetas apartados en donde esconderlas, Trunks y yo volveremos para luchar. Tenemos tres minutos antes de que la nave esté lista. Agarra a esa arpía chillona con la que estás casado, Kakaroto, y también la llevaremos con nosotros.

—Tienes razón, Vegeta. —Gokú sonrió sombríamente y asintió—. Él no tiene honor, puede que venga por nuestras familias para atacarnos. No te preocupes, ¡no acabaremos con él hasta que regreses!

—¡¿Acabarán con quién?! —Bulma casi gritó.

—Con Frízer —dijo Vegeta después de un breve silencio—. De alguna manera ha encontrado la forma de salir del infierno.

—Pero... no debería ser nada para ustedes ahora. Cualquiera de ustedes podría eliminarlo casi al instante. —Bulma miró los rostros sombríos de los tres saiyayíns—... ¿podrían?

Gohan habló. 

—Al viejo Frízer, sí, pero algo ha cambiado. Su energía... está más allá de la imaginación. Es...

—Infinita —terminó Vegeta.

El mundo dio vueltas locamente y se volvió negro.

* * *

—¡Despierta, Bulma! ¡Despierta, te necesitamos! —Alguien le abofeteaba la cara con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Bulma abrió los ojos para ver a una ansiosa Milk sobre ella. En algún lugar cercano, hubo un boom a baja altura que formó una onda expansiva, seguido de cerca por otro. El suelo debajo de sus pies temblaba violentamente con cada detonación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Bulma vacilando.

—Es Vegeta —dijo Milk a toda prisa.

Cerca, sobre el cráter humeante donde había estado el huerto de cerezos de su madre, tres pequeños soles gravitaban locamente en el aire, iluminando la noche a su alrededor.

—¡Baja tu poder! —La voz de Gokú vino del centro del infierno—. ¡Maldita sea, Vegeta! ¡Hazlo! ¡Destrozaremos el planeta si seguimos con esto por mucho más tiempo!

En el ojo de la vorágine de fuego, Gokú y Gohan parecían sujetar a duras penas a Vegeta, que se retorcía como un demente. Los tres habían ascendido más allá del super saiyayín del primer nivel y el mundo se estremecía bajo la tensión cada vez que Vegeta aumenta su poder y los otros dos saiyayíns lo contenían.

—¡No te diste cuenta de lo que pasó! —gritó Vegeta con voz ronca—. Tú no… —Hubo otro boom ensordecedor. Bulma escuchó un tintineo musical cuando todas las ventanas del complejo, quizás de la ciudad, se hicieron añicos.

—¡Vegeta-san! —La voz de Gohan—. ¡Bulma-san está a menos de treinta metros de distancia! ¡La estás poniendo en peligro! ¡Baja tu poder! —La voz tranquila y mesurada del joven, mucho mayor que sus años, pareció penetrar la ira irreflexiva de Vegeta donde Gokú solo la había inflamado. La luz dorada mortal alrededor de los tres hombres se desvaneció mientras levitaban lentamente hacia el suelo. Vegeta se quedó inmóvil entre los dos Son, quienes lo miraron con cautela. Parecía que estaba conteniendo la locura que se había apoderado de él un momento antes con un fino hilo deshilachado. Entonces sus ojos la encontraron. Él sostuvo la mirada de Bulma por un breve segundo, luego la apartó y cayó de rodillas como si le hubieran asestado un golpe debilitante. Ella luchó contra el pánico creciente.

Qué, oh dulce Kamisama, ¿qué acababa de pasar?

Se quedó mirando la cara llena de lágrimas de Milk, y a Gokú, a Gohan y a Vegeta, todos sombríos y terribles como una muerte prematura. Entonces lo vio.

La obra maestra, el Crane 1000 que Vegeta estuvo preparando para el lanzamiento se había ido. Ido…

—Los niños —susurró, Frízer se los ha llevado.


	2. El dragón rojo: capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ninguno de sus personajes.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Contiene sexo, lenguaje ofensivo, situaciones adultas, bla-bla-bla.

**_La tetralogia del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo dos**

**La caza**

—Los niños —susurró Bulma—, Frízer se los ha llevado.

La voz de Milk sonó entrecortada.

—A mi pequeño Goten también.

Gokú le dio unas palmaditas torpemente. 

—Los recuperaremos, Milk —dijo—, no pueden haber llegado muy lejos.

Bulma se volvió hacia Vegeta. Estaba junto a ella, quieto e inmóvil como el granito, con el rostro en blanco y frío. _Mantén la calma, jovencita_ , se dijo, _porque él está a punto de perder la cordura_.

—Tengo el prototipo comercial de pasajeros Crane desencapsulado en el hangar tres —dijo ella con firmeza—. Es más grande y más rápido que cualquier cosa que haya construido.

Las cabezas de todos los hombres se levantaron de golpe. 

—¡Pícolo-san! —exclamó Gohan, solo Gokú no parecía sorprendido.

—Tengo noticias sobre la reciente visita de nuestro viejo amigo, Frízer. —La voz telepática del namekuseiyín hizo eco en lo profundo de la mente de Bulma haciéndola estremecerse de la sorpresa. Por la expresión del rostro de Milk, ella también lo escuchaba—. Esto es grave —continuó sin rodeos—. Ya habrán averiguado algo. En algún lugar, de alguna manera, un intelecto de clase galáctica pensó que sería un buen plan desear que Frízer volviera a la vida.

—¿Usaron las esferas de dragón de Namekusei? —preguntó Gokú.

—Ojalá —gruñó Pícolo—. Creemos que estas esferas fueron hechas por un namekuseiyín llamado Daruma. Era un vagabundo como yo, pero ya habría sido un anciano para cuando yo nací. Y cuando digo yo, me refiero a Kamisama y a mí antes de separarnos, lo que significa que recuerda los secretos para elaborar las esferas que se perdieron hace eras. Así que olvídate de todas las reglas de cualquier juego de esferas del dragón con las que hayas tratado, él escribió sus propias reglas para las esferas del dragón rojo y todavía no sabemos lo que son. También era un verdadero bastardo, él y el dragón que conjuró. Cualquier cosa que desees con estos bebés se volverá malvada. Como el soraku rojo decide cómo cumplir el deseo, encontrará la manera de retorcerlo en tu contra.

Gohan frunció el ceño. 

—¿Quiere decir que si, por ejemplo, uno desea ser rico, alguien a quien amas moriría y tú cobrarías una fortuna en seguros?

La seca risa mental de Pícolo. 

—Así es, jovencito.

—Suena como si este soraku tuviera un sentido del humor bastante desagradable —dijo Gokú.

—Las fuentes de Dende piensan que los últimos restos del pueblo de Frízer, los tsiruyíns, desearon su regreso.

Vegeta maldijo con saña. 

—¡Sabía que no me deshice por completo de ellos! —Todos lo miraron—. Después de que Namekusei fue destruido, antes de que Kakaroto regresara a Chikyuu, hice una visita al planeta de Frízer donde el viejo lagarto acuartelaba a la mayoría de sus legiones y a mucha de su propia gente. Sabía que había otros tsiruyíns por ahí. ¡Debería haberlos cazado! ¡La casa real es una deidad a sus ojos, debería haber sabido que harían algo para intentar resucitarlo! —Bulma puso una mano reconfortante en su brazo, pero él se apartó de su toque, enojado. Ella tragó saliva mientras combatía las lágrimas sin piedad. En media hora, parecía haber vuelto atrás diez años.

—¿Cómo se hizo tan fuerte? —preguntó Bulma después de apartar la vista de su esposo.

—Las esferas de dragón de Daruma vienen con cinco deseos —respondió Pícolo—. Creemos que su pueblo usó el primero para desear que regrese, luego él usó el segundo para desear poder. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pedido debería haberse convertido en malvado, pero supongo que, porque él mismo lo es, el dragón no lo perjudicó. Él deseó el poder de un dios, muchachos. Si pudiéramos cuantificar qué tan fuerte es ahora, estaría en el orden del super saiyayín siete, si existiera tal cosa. Y el tercer deseo fue desear que todo su ejército vuelva.

—¿No hay un límite sobre cuánto tiempo pueden haber estado muertas las personas para desear que vuelvan con esas esferas del dragón? —Gohan sonó sorprendido.

—Lo captaste, muchacho. Este nuevo Frízer no es el mismo bastardo paliducho que todos conocimos y amamos. Ahora tiene el poder casi ilimitado de un kaiosama, pero no está sujeto a ninguna de las leyes celestiales que le prohíben a esas deidades interferir excesivamente en el plano físico. Y todavía tiene un deseo más en su haber. —Pícolo hizo una pausa. Bulma tuvo la sensación de que él estaba recibiendo información de un tercero—. Está bien, escuchen muchachos, Dende está ocupado ahora en una conferencia múltiple de cincuenta personas. Tenemos a un kaiosama granuja y a un dragón malvado en nuestras manos, y esta es una de las pocas excepciones en las que los dioses pueden bajar y actuar personalmente.

—Los dioses van a la guerra —murmuró Milk.

—No si podemos evitarlo —dijo Pícolo—. Dende y yo somos de la opinión de que puede que no quede mucho después de una batalla de tal magnitud. —Una pausa—. Ya tengo que irme, los más exaltados están empezando a unirse en contra de Dende. Gokú, Vegeta, Daruma es la clave. Él es el único que sabe cómo funcionan las esferas del dragón rojo, el último deseo de Frízer y su poder estarán directamente ligados a su vida. Dende no te dirá esto, pero yo sí: sin Daruma, no hay esferas del dragón ni más deseos. Eso no resolverá todos nuestros problemas, pero le arrancará un par de dientes. Y si el soraku rojo está fuera de escena, eso podría mantener a los kaiosamas lejos de esto.

—Daruma morirá solo después de que nos haya contado todos los secretos de sus esferas de dragón. —Vegeta asintió, sus ojos ardían.

Gokú negó con la cabeza. 

—Sé lo que estás diciendo Pícolo, pero no lo haré. Localizar a Daruma y matarlo sigue siendo un asesinato.

—Por mi está bien —espetó Vegeta.

—Ustedes dos pueden discutir sobre eso en el camino —dijo Milk bruscamente—. ¡La primera prioridad es que nuestros hijos regresen a salvo!

Había algo en el fondo de la mente de Bulma que la incomodaba, algo que no cuadraba del todo. 

—¿Qué pasó con el cuarto deseo? —preguntó, los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia ella—. Los tsiruyíns usaron el primero para desear que Frízer vuelva, Frízer usó el segundo para desear poder y el tercero para desear que todos sus soldados vivan. Pícolo dijo que todavía tiene un deseo más, entonces, ¿qué pasó con el cuarto deseo?

Hubo un largo silencio. Pícolo finalmente habló de nuevo. 

—Eso es lo último que tengo que decirles. Se llevó a sus hijos y los dejó a todos ustedes con vida para vengarse, porque quiere que Gokú y Vegeta sufran, y los dejará vivir por un tiempo más para que sigan sufriendo.

—¡Manos a la obra! —dijo Vegeta con dureza.

—Creo que él planeó esto con mucho cuidado. Saben que estarán cayendo en una trampa, ¿no?

—Aun así, tenemos que ir —respondió Gokú—. Además, yo no creo en las trampas. Siempre hay una forma de ganar, solo tenemos que encontrarla.

Pícolo se quedó en silencio un momento más. 

—Entonces tengo que prepararlos para lo que encontrarán. El oscurecimiento que experimentaron vino a ser el cuarto deseo. Fue el resultado de un cambio temporal. Frízer usó su deseo para tomar todo este sistema solar y todo lo que hay en él para sacarlo de este plano y lo puso en otro punto del tiempo. Frízer no ha tenido a sus hijos por quince minutos o siquiera por quince horas, los ha tenido por quince años.

* * *

Los dos guerreros saiyayíns estaban uno al lado del otro mirando el pequeño planeta azul verdoso que llamaban hogar desaparecer lentamente de vista. Desde la galería dirigiéndose hacia el elaborado puente de la nave de pasajeros Crane, el suave murmullo de la conversación entre Milk y Gohan llegó hasta ellos.

—... no pude ver a Videl para decirle lo que está pasando —murmuró Gohan.

—... sé que ella entenderá... —La voz apagada de su madre.

—Milk está cocinando algo especial —comentó Gokú después de un largo silencio—. Ella dice que es uno de sus mecanismos para lidiar con la situación.

Vegeta gruñó. Detrás de ellos, en la consola de navegación, la presencia de Bulma en los bordes de su conciencia era un desastre de dolor. Ella había ganado la pelea para acompañarlos al derrotar sus airadas negativas con una lógica pétrea. Su genio técnico podría darles la ventaja necesaria en algún momento vital. Eso y el hecho de que ahora en ninguna parte de la galaxia estaría a salvo de Frízer. Los otros habían visto cómo se intensificaba la discusión mientras esperaban la explosión que nunca llegó. Al final, Vegeta simplemente le dio la espalda con frialdad y le dijo usando una voz seca y desinteresada «haz lo que quieras, mujer». Él arrancó sus pensamientos del recuerdo del dolor en el rostro de Bulma. Se apartó de ella. Podía sentir que su conciencia cerraba metódicamente sus emociones una por una para distanciarse. Una parte de él se sintió aliviada. No había consuelo en el entumecimiento, pero al menos podría funcionar. Quizás ese fuera su mecanismo para lidiar con la situación.

—La encontré —dijo Bulma en voz baja. Hace un año, ella había colocado un dispositivo de rastreo microscópico en uno de los molares de Bra (los niños saiyayíns nunca perdían los primeros dientes). Lo había hecho en un ataque de frustración y preocupación después de perder a la bebé altamente móvil en el enorme complejo de la Corporación Cápsula por tercera vez en un día—. Voy a ajustarlo un poco. —Era todo lo que se necesitaba para rastrear a la niña a través de media galaxia—. Hice un par de correcciones del curso durante la última hora para poder hacer una referencia cruzada de las lecturas del localizador —continuó, ella miró a la cara en blanco de Gokú—. Bra está aquí —señaló la x en el mapa estelar de la computadora de navegación.

Vegeta comprobó las coordenadas.

—Es Madrán —murmuró.

—¿Lo conoces? —Bulma no levantó la vista de la lectura.

—He estado allí —dijo él brevemente—. Tiene poca población, pero es muy rica. Los madranis diseñan, fabrican y comercializan armas.

—No suena muy bien —comentó Kakaroto.

—Hicieron su trabajo y no se metieron con nadie —respondió Vegeta—. Eso es todo lo que sé sobre ellos.

—Ya programé el curso —dijo Bulma—. Deberíamos estar allí en doce horas. Voy a intentar descansar un poco. —Se puso de pie y salió del puente sin mirar atrás.

—La cena debe estar casi lista, ¿tienes hambre? —La voz de Kakaroto sonaba tan normal y tranquila que Vegeta luchó contra el impulso de golpearlo.

—No.

El gran idiota lo miró poco convencido, ya que el concepto le era completamente ajeno.

—Vegeta, tendrás que mantenerte fuerte para esta pelea. Si lo conozco bien, Frízer debe tener algunos trucos bastante desagradables bajo la manga.

—¡No sabes nada sobre Frízer, Kakaroto! —dijo Vegeta irritado—. ¡Nunca lo hiciste!

—Sé todo lo que sabes. —La cabeza de Vegeta se giró. Kakaroto lo miró a los ojos sin malicia—. De cuando nos fusionamos, ¿recuerdas? Tenías todos mis pensamientos y yo todos los tuyos. Después me dijiste que pensabas que podrías tener pesadillas con Milk por el resto de tu vida y yo dije que no te culpaba, porque Milk puede dar mucho miedo a veces cuando se enoja...

—¡Estaba hablando de tu noche de bodas, estúpido zoquete de clase baja! —Kakaroto frunció el ceño levemente, pero lo miró sin enojo—. Si lo sabes todo... —Vegeta se apartó del otro saiyayín, todo su cuerpo temblaba por las oleadas de sus emociones en conflicto.

—Recuerdo cuando viniste por primera vez a Chikyuu —continuó Kararoto—. Parecías disfrutar de ser malvado, pero cuando mi mente tocó la tuya un par de veces mientras estábamos peleando, fue como... —Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras que estaban más allá de su vocabulario—... Como si te hubieras tragado un montón de navajas y te estuvieran cortando en pedazos por dentro. Sé que será malo, Vegeta, pero tal vez no tan malo como crees. No están solos como tú lo estuviste. Se tienen el uno al otro y el recuerdo de nuestro amor. Puedes sobrevivir a casi cualquier cosa si tienes amor.

—Kakaroto, Bra tenía tres años —comenzó a decir Vegeta. Ahogó las palabras y la ira se elevó quemando el dolor como siempre parecía hacerlo. Se volvió hacia el saiyayín más alto para agarrarlo por los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo, Kakaroto, parloteando sobre el amor y la unión cuando tu hijo ha estado en manos de un monstruo durante quince años?! Cuando sabes… —Se detuvo y sacudió al tonto hasta que sus dientes castañetearon—. ¿Dónde está tu ira, Kakaroto?, ¿dónde está tu odio?

Kakoroto puso una mano sobre su corazón... su expresión se volvió seria y frunció el ceño. 

—Aquí. —Se golpeó suavemente el pecho. Su voz, ese irritante contralto de adolescente, había bajado una octava completa—. Lo estoy guardando todo para Frízer —le dijo con una voz mortalmente tranquila. Vegeta miró a los ojos del hombre más alto, helado. Por un instante, algo ardiendo y terrible parpadeó allí—. Nunca antes había sentido odio, Vegeta —continuó Kakaroto—. Duele.

—¡Gokú-saa! —La voz de Milk apenas llegaba desde la cocina. Kakaroto pareció volver a la normalidad, aunque no se movió. Miró a Vegeta cortésmente hasta que el príncipe saiyayín se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrando los brazos del otro hombre con fuerza. Lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Cocinarme hace que Milk se sienta mejor cuando está molesta —dijo Kakaroto con su voz normal—. Eso debe ser lo que significa mecanismo para lidiar con la situación. —Parecía excesivamente complacido de haber descifrado el término—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes hambre, Vegeta?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza en silencio. Nunca dejaba de aturdirlo, cómo el hombre podía cambiar así. Kakaroto ya se estaba alejando, empujado irresistiblemente por su estómago.

—Milk siempre me da un abrazo después de que me grita —añadió casi distraído mientras caminaba—. Después de eso, todo vuelve a está bien. Es bueno tener a alguien a quien amar, ¿no es así?

* * *

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su cabina y se desnudó silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Bulma yacía alejada, las lágrimas se secaban en su rostro, no estaba dormida. Él se agachó, la volteó suavemente y la tomó en sus brazos. Un dedo trazó las tenues marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas para secarlas.

—Te necesito, Vegeta —susurró Bulma—, por favor, no te cierres a mí.

Él le apartó el cabello del rostro y la besó con suavidad. No había sabido lo que era un beso hasta que ella se lo enseñó. Bulma le devolvió el abrazo vacilando al principio, luego con una creciente intensidad. Las manos de Vegeta encontraron su camino debajo de la blusa de algodón blanco que ella llevaba para tocar la suave piel. Bulma se quitó la ropa interior y él pasó su polo por la cabeza. Ella envolvió los brazos y piernas a su alrededor y lo atrajo hacia sí con una fuerza sorprendente. 

—Te necesito —dijo Bulma de nuevo.

Vegeta había querido tomarse su tiempo, hacerle el amor lenta y suavemente, como a ella le gustaba. Pero la mirada febril, casi desesperada en su rostro, lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Él entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y se empujó completamente en ella con un movimiento suave. Bulma jadeó, arqueó la espalda y se estremeció cuando él la llenó por completo antes de desterrar el pensamiento y el dolor para los dos, aunque solo fuera por ahora. Vegeta se movió dentro de ella, fuerte y rápido para darle lo que le exigía: una liberación agotadora y la profunda e irrefutable seguridad de su presencia en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Al final, algo pareció fracturarse fatalmente dentro de él, era la vieja y cómoda pared que había estado resucitando a su alrededor, que nunca había demolido por completo, rompiéndose en un millón de fragmentos afilados.

Bulma yacía tranquilamente agotada debajo de él, su corazón ya desaceleraba. Ella le soltó la mano con delicadeza y le acarició la nuca. La cabeza de Vegeta descansaba en la suave depresión entre el cuello y el hombro de su mujer. Él no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse, simplemente se quedó en silencio y quieto por encima y dentro de ella. Parecía no estar respirando hasta que lo sintió temblar levemente y él tomó una exigua e intensa respiración entrecortada. Bulma se tragó el sollozo que subió por su garganta cuando notó la humedad en su hombro donde él enterraba el rostro. Ella no dijo nada, no había palabras de consuelo que no lo avergonzaran y ninguna sería suficiente. Entonces, lo abrazó en silencio en la oscuridad. Se abrazaron contra el dolor que podrían traer las próximas veinticuatro horas. El sueño nunca llegó, pero cualesquiera que sean los horrores o las batallas que se les presentaran, ninguno de los dos las enfrentaría solo.


	3. El dragón rojo: capítulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta fanfiction.  
> ADVERTENCIA: TODOS LOS MENORES DE DIECIOCHO ¡VÁYANSE AHORA! Este fic contiene violencia extrema, temas adultos y lisuras. Si esto no es lo tuyo, no lo leas.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo tres**

**Madrán**

La nave se posó sobre los restos carbonizados de lo que una vez fue la capital de Madrán.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Milk mientras examinaba los escombros a su alrededor. Gohan, que caminaba ansioso muy cerca de su madre, iba revisando los edificios quemados en busca del peligro. Vegeta resopló, la fuerza del muchacho sería una ventaja en esta misión de rescate suicida, pero su miedo por la seguridad de la mujer loca podría paralizarlo en algún momento crítico.

Bulma ajustó el localizador antes de mirar hacia el este. Su rostro cansado y tenso parecía esperanzado.

—Está a menos de diez kilómetros de aquí, en alguna zona de esas ruinas.

—¿Me pregunto qué pasó en este lugar? —murmuró Gohan—. Sea lo que sea, fue reciente.

—¡A quién le importa un carajo! —dijo Vegeta—. ¡Vamos a buscarla! —Levantó a Bulma, con localizador y todo, y salió disparado hacia el aire. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo, todos volaron cerca del suelo. La señal se hizo cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad. Bulma recalibró el localizador nuevamente.

—Ahí —señaló con el instrumento directo a la cáscara de lo que una vez debió ser un templo o tal vez una escuela. Estaba más intacto que cualquiera de las otras estructuras que lo rodeaban. Vegeta la puso de pie en la entrada arqueada, arrancó la puerta derretida de sus bisagras y entró primero.

Había sido un templo. Jóvenes y viejos, familias enteras, se habían apretujado dentro esperando que alguna divinidad los protegiera del ataque que debían saber que se avecinaba. No los salvó. Una enorme sección circular del techo estaba derrumbada y los brillantes rayos de sol iluminaban demasiado bien lo que había a su alrededor. Todos los que no se refugiaron bajo tierra cuando ocurrió la explosión fueron asados vivos. Bulma respiró hondo, luego apretó los dientes con firmeza y comenzó a abrirse camino entre los restos aún humeantes.

Kakaroto, después de asomarse por la entrada, miró hacia atrás para llamar la atención de su hijo. El más joven Son le dijo algo en voz baja a su madre y le bloqueó la vista de lo que había más allá de la puerta del templo.

La señal del localizador se convirtió en un chillido agudo cuando se acercó a su objetivo. Bulma se arrodilló y Vegeta miró, congelado, como sacaba un diente blanco con un borde carmesí de entre las cenizas. La atrapó justo antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Bulma no hizo ningún sonido, solo lo golpeó en el pecho con un puño cerrado mientras la sostenía contra él. Cuando ella al fin hizo algún tipo de sonido, fue un desgarrador aullido de rabia a pleno pulmón. Vegeta cerró los ojos y le vino espontáneamente la imagen de Bra acostada a salvo y cómoda en su cama, sonriéndole.

_Soñé con un monstruo, papá._

Una sombra cayó sobre su rostro.

—Suena como si alguien estuviera estrangulando a un gato —se rio una voz ronca. Rodeando el borde del agujero en el techo, una docena de enormes siluetas los miraban.

Vegeta profirió un rugido incoherente y se arrojó sobre ellos. Estaba más allá de todo pensamiento, más allá de toda razón y más allá de reconocer la armadura demasiado familiar que llevaban todos los soldados de Frízer. No había nada más que la insensata y ardiente necesidad de matar. No se molestó con lanzar ráfagas de ki, simplemente comenzó a golpear y a desgarrar con sus propias manos. Atravesó un pecho vivo, agarró el corazón que palpitaba en su interior y lo aplastó hasta hacerlo pulpa. Se volvió y cogió la cabeza de otro enemigo, la arrancó y la lanzó como un misil a través del estómago de un tercero. En algún lugar del piso, Kakaroto y su hijo estaban derribando a otro grupo de guerreros con ráfagas cortas y controladas, disparaban con la potencia suficiente para aturdir, no para matar. _Bien,_ pensó Vegeta, _¡quedan_ _más para mí!_ Luego giró salvajemente en el aire y comenzó a despedazar todo lo que tenía a la vista. El sentido del tiempo dejó de existir hasta que se dio cuenta, a través del estruendo rojo de la rabia asesina, que se hallaba solo. Todos estaban muertos. Con un gruñido, se lanzó hacia el grupo de figuras en el piso. Kakaroto y su mocoso estaban inclinados sobre el último superviviente, con Bulma y Milk acercándose vacilantes a la escena de la pelea. Vegeta aterrizó pesadamente y miró el rostro golpeado del prisionero.

—Zabón —dijo rechinando los dientes. Levantó un dedo y una pequeña luz de energía se acumuló en la punta—. Voy a agradecerle a Frízer antes de matarlo por darme la oportunidad de matarte dos veces.

—¡Vegeta-san, espera! —gritó Gohan—. ¡Puede que sepa cómo encontrar a Goten y a Trunks!

—Oh sí, él nos dirá dónde están. —Vegeta asintió suavemente, lanzó el punto de _ki_ para quemar la carne del pie izquierdo de Zabón por debajo del tobillo y fue recompensado con un grito ronco.

—¡Vegeta, escúchame! —siseó Zabón y apretó los dientes.

—¡Basta! —Kakaroto se interpuso para proteger al guerrero de piel azul—. Él no estaba con los hombres de Frízer, creo que era su prisionero.

—Sé lo que es —dijo Vegeta de un modo siniestro—. ¡Fuera de mi camino, Kakaroto!

Algo fuerte se estrelló contra él por detrás para derribarlo. Vegeta se enderezó y vio que Kakaroto y Gohan se levantaban del piso también. A su lado, Bulma estaba boquiabierta. Él siguió su mirada hacia la figura con armadura que ahora se interponía entre ellos y Zabón. Vio en estado de shock a la joven cuyo rostro era casi un espejo del de Bulma, rodeada por el brillo de un aura de super saiyayín.

—¡No toques a mi padre, hijo de puta! —exclamó Bra.

* * *

Vegeta observó los enojados ojos azules de su hija menor y la locura que lo infundió momentos antes pareció abandonarlo. La mirada que le dirigía a Zabón todavía era asesina, pero al parecer, él había recuperado el control. Bulma reprimió un estremecimiento. Sin importar las circunstancias, era aterrador ver a Vegeta matar tan despiadadamente.

Ella puso una gentil mano en su brazo y se interpuso entre él y Bra. 

—Nadie va a lastimar a Zabón, Bra, te juro que no lo dejaré. —Mantuvo su voz tranquila con esfuerzo. Observó las esposas de energía que unían las manos y los pies del hombre de piel azul—. Puedo quitárselas. —Alargó la mano lentamente hacia el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura—. También tengo un botiquín médico, alguien debería ocuparse de sus heridas.

Bra le dio una mirada de abierta sospecha.

—Puedes confiar en ella, amor —le dijo Zabón a la muchacha en voz baja.

Bulma pasó junto a su hija, a la que todavía rodeaba un aura dorada, bloqueando el acceso de los hombres a su "padre". Se arrodilló junto al guerrero herido y, después de un rápido examen, abrió las esposas con una llave de pulso negativo. 

—Tú —le ordenó mientras se disponía a tratar la quemadura en su pie—, empieza a explicarte ahora mismo.

El impecable y hermoso rostro que la había hecho sonrojar como a una colegiala hace tantos años, le sonrió con pesar. 

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Bra-chan? —Su voz se suavizó notablemente—. Ven y siéntate junto a mí y a esta hermosa dama.

Bra retrocedió con precaución y se arrodilló a su lado, sin apartar los ojos de Vegeta. 

—Él te lastimó, padre —dijo.

Vegeta maldijo despiadadamente ante el uso de la palabra "padre" por parte de la muchacha.

—Vegeta, basta —le ordenó Bulma en voz baja. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Zabón—. Creo que tenemos mucho que agradecerle. Tú la rescataste, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

Zabón la miró sorprendido, luego suspiró. 

—Ya había tomado la decisión de huir antes de que se llevaran a los chicos. Una vida al servicio de Frízer fue suficiente para mí. Cuando los trajeron a bordo del crucero de Frízer, ellos casi destrozan la nave. Estuvieron a punto de escaparse tres o cuatro veces durante las primeras horas. Para cuando llegamos al puerto espacial central de Skilda, la nave era en un caos. Todo adentro estaba en llamas o explotando y Frízer se reía a carcajadas viendo como los chicos mataban a sus propios hombres, como si fuera la cosa más divertida de la creación. Mi contacto madrani acababa de indicarme que era ahora o nunca si iba a abandonar la nave. Y en medio de esa increíble tormenta de mierda, bajé la mirada y vi a Bra. Nadie le estaba prestando atención en todo el caos. Ella me vio y levantó los brazos para que la levantara, y yo solo... la cargué y corrí. —Él miró a Bra—. Todavía no sé realmente por qué, ella no ha sido más que un dolor en el trasero desde el primer día. —Bra le hizo una mueca—. Considéralo como un gesto hacia la infancia. Yo fui un niño en la corte de Frízer, al igual que Vegeta. —Él y Vegeta intercambiaron una mirada ilegible y Vegeta asintió con un sombrío silencio su gracias al otro hombre—. Volviendo al tema —continuó Zabón—, mientras Frízer comenzaba a devorar sistema tras sistema de planetas libres, logramos conectarnos con una especie de red clandestina. Los madranis eran parte de esa red. Habían desarrollado un mecanismo que nos permitió escondernos de nuestros enemigos a plena vista. Bra y yo aterrizamos hace un par de horas y encontramos el lugar así. Nos separamos para buscar al maestro tecnológico, que es algo así como el científico principal del planeta. Lo encontré a él y a su equipo, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Alguien había pasado mucho tiempo sacándoles información.

—¿Crees que lo que buscaban eran las especificaciones de MDE? —preguntó Bra con ansiedad.

—Espero que no, amor. Quien torturó al maestro tecnológico hasta matarlo obtuvo lo que quería y se fue. Los que nos atacaron eran solo el equipo de limpieza estándar de Frízer. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente poderoso como para freír una gran ciudad como esta en segundos. —Sonrió sin humor—. Todos pueden venir a Haven, nuestro planeta base, con nosotros. Creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, pero si Frízer tiene los planos de nuestro motor de camuflaje, es posible que todos simplemente muramos juntos. —Revisó sus rostros—. Ahora que he respondido un par de tus preguntas, tal vez no les importaría responder una para mí. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo todavía con vida? Pensé que Frízer los había atomizado a ustedes y a todo el sistema de Chikyuu unos segundos después de que las fuerzas especiales Ginyu regresaron de su pequeña expedición de secuestro.

—¿Eres de Chikyuu? —Bra sonó sorprendida—. ¡Ese era mi planeta natal! Papá tiene razón, Frízer lo hizo estallar hace quince años… —Se interrumpió y miró a Bulma.

—No. —Su madre negó con la cabeza—. Frízer usó uno de sus deseos para desplazar en el tiempo a todo el sistema solar. Tus quince años fue un ayer para nosotros.

—Te conozco, ¿no? —dijo Bra en voz baja.

—Oh, nena. —Bulma extendió la mano y trató de abrazar a la muchacha, pero Bra se echó hacia atrás confundida.

Vegeta se apartó de la velada mirada de dolor en el rostro de su esposa antes de dirigirse a Zabón. 

—Díselo —dijo con frialdad.

Zabón tomó la mano de Bra y la acercó suavemente a Bulma. 

—Mírala, Bra. Tienes razón, la conoces. —Bra miró fijamente a su madre y una tímida mano se deslizó por el rostro de la mujer de más edad mientras procesaba toda la información que había recibido en los últimos minutos.

—¿Ka… kassan... —preguntó la muchacha temblando—. Mamá… ¡Eres mi mamá!

—Bebé. —Bulma tomó a la muchacha que sollozaba en sus brazos—. Oh, Bra-chan, shhh.

—Lo recuerdo —le dijo Bra—. ¡Temía que te enojaras conmigo cuando regresaras de tu fiesta, porque asesiné a la robot niñera! —Bulma se echó a reír entre lágrimas—. Recuerdo esa noche… —repitió. Se calló de nuevo, sus ojos encontraron a Vegeta—. Papá.

Vegeta se arrodilló a su lado y miró a su hija. Su expresión, que cambió apenas, se suavizó en una mirada que solo le dirigía a su esposa y a su hija. La mejilla izquierda de Bra estaba hinchada y magullada. La tocó ligeramente con un dedo enguantado.

—Uno de ellos tuvo un golpe de suerte —le dijo ella—. Creo que perdí un par de dientes.

Vegeta se rio por lo bajo. 

—Al menos uno. Así es como te rastreamos. —La muchacha parecía confundida, pero él no se molestó en darle una explicación. Frunció el ceño al ver la armadura muy usada, abollada y rayada que ella llevaba—. No te habría enseñado a luchar a menos que lo hubieras deseado.

—La necesidad lo deseó —intervino Zabón, él se puso de pie temblando—. Debemos tener esta reunión familiar en otro lugar, ¿la nave todavía está camuflada? —le preguntó a Bra.

—La hicieron pedazos —contestó la muchacha.

—Nosotros tenemos una nave —dijo Bulma en un tono firme—. Podemos llevarlos a su base de resistencia.

Zabón se rio y negó con la cabeza. 

—Me gustaría pensar que fuimos una resistencia, pero todo se convirtió en tratar de esconder a tantas personas y planetas tan rápido como sea posible.

A pesar de sí misma, Bulma estaba casi salivando por la curiosidad científica. 

—¡Esconden planetas enteros! ¿Cómo...

—Más tarde —dijo Vegeta—. Primero regresemos a la nave y salgamos de este sistema.

* * *

Bulma introdujo las coordenadas que Zabón le había dado y miró a su hija que evaluaba ansiosa las heridas del guerrero azul. Vegeta estaba un poco alejado de todos los demás, pero sintió las emociones en conflicto dentro de él agitándose justo debajo de la superficie: su agradecimiento de que el hombre hubiera salvado a Bra de Frízer y la dura mirada de odio que le mostró cuando ella lo llamó "padre". También había otra tensión entre los dos hombres. Tenía la sensación de que, de alguna manera, estaba relacionado con los años que habían pasado al servicio de Frízer, la parte de su pasado de la que Vegeta nunca habló. Se le ocurrió que quizás Zabón sabía más sobre su esposo que ella misma.

Finalmente, Milk expresó la pregunta que todos pensaban.

—¿Qué hay de los chicos?, ¿qué sabes de Goten y de Trunks?

Bra se tensó y la cara de Zabón se puso cuidadosamente en blanco. Bulma trató de prepararse para lo peor. 

—Cuando los subieron por primera vez a bordo —empezó Zabón lentamente—, Frízer les dijo que todos ustedes habían usado las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu para ponerse a salvo junto con ese planeta, que sus padres los abandonaron porque sus vidas no valían tanto en comparación a todo Chikyuu. —El silencio de los saiyayíns terrestres era mortalmente frío y tranquilo—. Pensé que eso era solo un montón de mierda verde namekuseiyín, que era algo que les dijo a los chicos para desmoralizarlos, pero que en realidad los mató y los refundió en el infierno. Aunque un niño podría creerlo… como un niño podría creer que una "tormenta de meteoritos" destruyó su planeta natal por casualidad. —Vegeta lucía enfermo.

Gohan finalmente habló. 

—¿Qué clase de mente inventaría una historia como esa?

—Frízer —siseó Vegeta.

—¿Están vivos? —preguntó Gokú en voz baja. Milk lo miró y se apartó al instante. Había suficiente ira en esa tranquila pregunta para romper planetas por la mitad, para extinguir soles como se apaga la llama de una vela.

—Son los destructores de Frízer —contestó finalmente Zabón—. Su ángel de la muerte de dos cabezas. Los vimos solo una vez, cuando nuestro último planeta base fue descubierto hace tres años. Ellos lideraron el ataque… nadie se salvó. Sobrevivimos porque, en el último segundo, Trunks reconoció a Bra. Él se quedó paralizado por un momento.

—Me gustaría pensar que Nissan nos dejó ir —dijo Bra—. Pero pudo haber sido la sorpresa lo que lo hizo dudar el tiempo suficiente para que yo lo noqueara.

—Solo sabemos lo poco que hemos visto y lo que hemos escuchado de otros supervivientes de planetas conquistados —continuó Zabón—. Goten lucha como una máquina, es completamente despiadado y controlado en el campo de batalla, y frío y racional fuera de ella. Trunks... El día que cayó nuestra base en Arbatsu, fue gentil y amable con un grupo de cautivos, luego los despedazó miembro por miembro unos momentos después, sin ninguna razón aparente. Es errático e impredecible y terrible, terriblemente poderoso. Sus propios hombres le temen. Goten era el único que parecía ser capaz de llegar a él o frenarlo de alguna manera. Trunks esta...

—Nissan está loco —dijo Bra de un modo tajante—. Ya sea que Frízer lo hiciera o pensara que todos ustedes lo dejaron a su suerte, Trunks está completamente loco.

* * *

El joven se acercó al resplandeciente trono blanco, dobló una rodilla y cayó al piso en una serena reverencia. Las puntas de su cabello negro azabache, muy corto, humeaban ligeramente por la ráfaga de advertencia que acababa de pasar junto a su oreja izquierda. Los cortesanos y guardias tsiruyíns lo rodeaban como pirañas, gruñían indignados, porque el guerrero había llegado sin previo aviso y sin ser convocado a la presencia de su amo. Una mano blanca hizo un suave gesto para detener la ejecución y se quedaron quietos.

Por toda la reacción que el oscuro guerrero mostró, bien podría haber estado rezando solo en algún tranquilo templo del bosque. Un parche metálico cubría la cuenca vacía donde había estado su ojo izquierdo y la lente roja de su rastreador cubría el derecho, lo que dificultaba discernir su expresión. Su voz engañosamente ligera y juvenil era tranquila y calculada.

—Vivo para servirle, mi señor.

El salón blanco dentro del palacio real de Tsirusei era una escultura prístina de exquisita belleza, forjada en marfil, hielo y los huesos intrincadamente tallados de sus antiguos enemigos. Cada murmullo llegaba y hacía eco en el profundo vacío que lo rodeaba. Sus oídos captaron una suave risita que fue apenas el susurro de un sonido. Levantó la cabeza poco a poco, su aliento flotaba de forma fantasmal en el aire helado, pero bajó respetuosamente la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de la criatura que estaba sentada en el trono de hielo.

—¿Un planeta al que poner a arder? ¿Una rueda de tortura a la que girar? —El guerrero de un solo ojo cantó. Una esquina de sus labios se curvó con picardía—. Tengo una canción o dos que apuesto a que no ha escuchado, mi señor. ¿Desea una balada de amor subida de tono que involucre a un tsiruyín y a un demonio de fuego?

Un suspiro de risa se dirigió a él. 

—¿Cómo llamarías a una cancioncilla así, muchacho? ¿Amor rostizado? ¿Pasión helada?

El hombre arrodillado se quitó su rastreador con indiferencia y levantó la cabeza un poco más. La belleza juvenil de sus rasgos era extrañamente acentuada por la amenazadora cicatriz y el parche en el ojo. 

—Corazón derretido, señor.

La voz suspirante de su amo parecía intrigada. 

—¿Esperas derretir mi corazón, muchacho? Sé que has venido a rogar por la vida de tu amigo.

—Él será necesario si los kaiosamas actúan contra nosotros, mi señor. —Creyó ver un destello de miedo en el rostro de alabastro que tenía ante él. Se armó de valor para lo que podría ser su última acción en este lado del infierno, extendió la mano y pasó un dedo de manera persuasiva por el pie de tres puntas. Detrás de él, los cortesanos tsiruyíns murmuraban furiosamente celosos ante tal audacia.

—Deme a Trunks para que lo cuide, Gran Frízer. Solo se vuelve... ingobernable cuando estamos separados. Empeño mi vida a cambio de su buena conducta. —Sonrió ante la cara del monstruo, su propia cara adquirió automáticamente una expresión más atractiva—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para influir en su corazón, mi señor?

Una mano blanca como los huesos acarició su espeso cabello negro como si fuera su muy querido perro favorito. 

—Cántame esa tonta canción, Goten-chan.

* * *

El tiempo había comenzado a tener algún significado de nuevo. Colgaba suspendido de la aguja en la torre occidental del palacio real, gotas congeladas junto con escarcha cubrían su largo cabello y su rostro entumecido ya quemado por el viento. El sol se estaba poniendo. Las noches en Tsirusei caían a ochenta grados bajo cero en los veranos. No sobreviviría al frío y de alguna manera fue capaz de encontrar un mínimo de placer ante el pensamiento. El fin del dolor. Incluso el vacío de la separación del cuerpo y el espíritu que ofrecía el infierno parecía tentador. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a entregar la conciencia como no lo había hecho desde que era niño. Un sollozo áspero junto con el aumento de una energía familiar lo hicieron volver a la conciencia. Un sonido metálico y el collar amortiguador de _ki_ para los esclavos que Frízer usó en el más poderoso de sus prisioneros fue retirado.

—Oh, Trunks-kun. —Las manos de Goten jalaron suavemente las púas de acero que le habían clavado en las muñecas al amanecer.

—Déjalo, Goten. —Trunks trató de decir, pero no podía mover la boca. Aun así, Goten pareció escuchar el pensamiento, porque soltó un enojado gruñido de rechazo.

—De ninguna manera —replicó Goten—. No tienes permitido morir aquí conmigo, Trunks. ¿Me escuchas, loco de mierda? ¡No lo tienes permitido!

Goten agarró las púas que habían usado para crucificarlo a la aguja de la torre y las arrancó con un solo movimiento. Trunks tuvo tiempo de tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de que el dolor aumentara y el mundo se volviera negro.

* * *

Se despertó con un dolor ardiente y una calidez extraña y relajante. La cara de Goten se volvió borrosa lentamente ante su vista.

—Te vendé con parches médicos. La perra de hielo no me dejó usar el tanque de regeneración, dijo que quiere que las cicatrices te ayuden a «reflexionar sobre tus pecados». No intentes moverte todavía.

—Mis pecados... —Trunks tuvo dificultades para respirar. A Goten le dijeron lo que sucedió. Frízer había ordenado una tasa de bajas del setenta por ciento en el planeta que Trunks tomó dos días antes. Se informó que la población nativa era inteligente y muy maleable, y Frízer había querido que el treinta por ciento restante fuera utilizado como esclavos de apoyo técnico. Trunks no dejó ni a un microbio vivo en la superficie del planeta.

—Empecé a pensar en que sus vidas como esclavos serían peor que una muerte limpia —le dijo Trunks—. Entonces supongo que dejé de pensar por completo. Empecé a matar y no pude parar, ¡no pude!

—Así que te volviste loco en el fragor de la batalla —comentó Goten incómodo—. Sucede.

—Ellos están mejor, ¿no es así, Goten? —La voz de Trunks había comenzado a adquirir un tono vago, desconectado, casi infantil que se estaba volviendo cada vez más frecuente en los últimos tiempos. De alguna manera era más aterrador para Goten que cualquiera de los locos ataques de ira de su amigo.

—Oh, Kamisama. —Los sollozos de Trunks se habían convertido en respiraciones irregulares—. ¿Crees que nuestros padres pueden vernos desde el cielo?

Goten desvió la mirada. 

—Espero que no.

—Estarían tan avergonzados... Anoche soñé que todos estaban vivos, que Frízer dijo la verdad cuando nos contó que estaban escondidos. Soñé que finalmente decidieron venir a rescatarnos. —Trunks rio de manera desigual—. ¿Qué crees que harían con nosotros ahora?

—¡No harán nada con nosotros, porque todos están muertos! —contestó Goten de un modo brusco—. No digas tonterías.

—Fuiste a él y pediste por mi vida, ¿no es así? —murmuró Trunks.

Goten se encogió de hombros, estaba interiormente aliviado por el cambio de tema. La niebla gris detrás de los ojos de Trunks pareció retroceder por el momento. 

—Fue solo cosa de pedir, suplicar y engatusar… y un poquito de humillación por aquí y otro poquito de coqueteo inteligente por allá. Estaba de buen humor.

Trunks cerró los ojos, podía imaginar cuál había sido el precio de su vida. 

—Oh, Goten-kun...

Goten se encogió de hombros de nuevo como si no fuera nada. 

—Él era... Bueno, él era una ella.

—¿Qué?

—Ya casi le llega la hora —dijo Goten—. Está completamente en su ciclo femenino, ¡y me refiero al punto en que alguien debería decirle que se ponga un sostén! —Trunks soltó una risa débil—. ¿Te imaginas despertarte una mañana y descubrir que te estás convirtiendo lentamente en una chica? Que espeluznante, ¿no?

—Los tsiruyíns cambian de género a femenino cuando llevan a sus hijos —murmuró Trunks—. Es natural para ellos. Preferiría haber muerto antes de que fueras con él, nissan.

—Y hubiera preferido morir antes que verte muerto —dijo Goten de una manera rotunda—. Aun así, no fue gran cosa. Se sentía hormonal y maternal. Todo lo que hice fue cantar para él y hacerlo reír. —No miró a los ojos del otro hombre, sabía que su amigo veía a través de la mentira—. El imperio tsiruyín debería tener un heredero bebé o una anguila, o lo que sea, en cualquier momento... Por cierto, es mi culpa que te metieras en esta mierda, no debí haber dejado que hicieras ese trabajo tú solo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —La voz de Trunks se oía algo arrastrada. El tranquilizante en los parches médicos finalmente estaba haciendo efecto.

—Seguí ese rumor que escuchamos hasta Madrán y tuve una charla con el maestro tecnológico —respondió Goten—. ¡Encontré a Daruma, Trunks!

—¡¿Dónde?! —Trunks intentó levantarse débilmente, pero Goten lo empujó hacia abajo con suavidad.

—Duerme, Trunks-kun —le pidió en un tono enérgico—. Descansa y ponte fuerte. Toda esta larga pesadilla casi ha terminado. —Apartó el largo cabello lavanda de los ojos cerrados del otro hombre. El único ser vivo en el universo al que todavía amaba—. Te lo juro, onissan —le dijo a Trunks mientras dormía—, ¡Frízer no vivirá para ver a su primogénito respirar!


	4. El dragón rojo: capítulo cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de los personajes del mismo. No estoy recibiendo dinero por esto. Este fanfiction es solo con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia y lisuras. Si eso te ofende, no lo leas.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Reuniones**

Haven era un planeta de un verde exuberante. Tocaron tierra al amanecer, el sol amarillo que apenas se asomaba por el horizonte, iluminaba la reluciente y prefabricada nueva ciudad exterior. Zabón había llevado a los viajeros de Chikyuu a una amplia y cómoda sala de espera en uno de los principales edificios administrativos de la ciudad. Actualmente estaba involucrado en un acalorado debate con los otros ancianos del subsuelo. Ellos se sentían más que un poco recelosos de confiar en el grupo de saiyayíns, sea cual sea su descripción.

Bulma se inclinó para estudiar los esquemas técnicos en la consola ante ella con un embelesado asombro. Alguna voz tenue del decoro le dijo que no debería encontrar ningún tipo de alegría en nada cuando su vida acababa de desmoronarse de la noche a la mañana. Pero la perfecta belleza matemática y la escala del mecanismo que tenía al frente eran casi inimaginables.

—Es maravilloso, ¿no? —dijo Bra tímidamente. La muchacha se había acercado poco a poco a su madre, como si pensara que ella podría objetar su cercanía.

—Zabón mencionó algo sobre esconder planetas enteros —comentó Bulma sin aliento—, pero... ¡Kamisama! Lo curioso es que he estado trabajando en algo como esto. —Su mano se desvió hacia los anillos de plata de su invención encapsulados en el cinturón de herramientas alrededor de su cintura—. No fui capaz de encontrar los errores. Ponía cosas en el puerto del anillo de entrada y, a veces, salían por el otro anillo, pero otras simplemente... desaparecían. Mirando ahora las especificaciones del MDE, puedo ver dónde me equivoqué.

—Ayudé a configurar el Motor de Desmaterialización Espacial para este planeta —dijo Bra con orgullo—. Y también desarrollé esto. —Levantó una réplica del tamaño de una mano del enorme motor que se desplegaba en la pantalla de visualización ante ellas—. Es un MDE personal. Los usamos para espiar. Lo activas y, al igual que este planeta, no estás ni aquí ni allá. Estás teletransportado a medio camino entre un punto en el espacio y otro. Guárdalo, mamá. —Otra sonrisa tímida—. No eres tan fuerte como el resto de nosotros, no físicamente. Te ayudará a mantenerte segura, invisible e intocable.

—No del todo invisible —aclaró Zabón desde la puerta. Parecía que había desarrollado un fuerte dolor de cabeza en las últimas horas—. Los MDE emiten una leve onda de energía, tanto las coordenadas de origen como las de destino, y una vez cada dos horas, debemos materializarnos por completo en las coordenadas de destino para volver a desaparecer. Son solo tres centésimas de segundo en las que somos visibles y sólidos, pero eso sería todo lo que Frízer necesitaría si conociera nuestro secreto. —Miró a los hombres—. Los ancianos han acordado que se pueden quedar, pero les piden que se mantengan fuera de vista tanto como sea posible. A la mayoría de los refugiados les aterrorizan los saiyayíns, ya sea por las viejas historias o... —Se detuvo torpemente.

—O porque Trunks y Goten demolieron sus planetas. —Vegeta terminó con una voz plana y se quedó mirando por la ventana a nada en particular. Milk lo vio a los ojos, algo que ella no recordaba haber hecho nunca. Había estado inusualmente apagada desde que dejó Chikyuu. Ahora sostenía la mirada de este hombre por el que jamás pensó que sentiría más que una rotunda aversión e hizo la pregunta que se había dicho que no haría.

—¿Cómo lo logró, Vegeta? Eran buenos chicos. Les encantaba pelear, pero no eran unos asesinos y sabían la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Mi Goten... ¿Qué les hizo para cambiarlos tanto?

Vegeta la miró por un largo momento antes de responder. 

—Todo —contestó en voz baja. Si él esperaba la satisfacción de verla derrumbarse en un lío de sollozos, quedaría decepcionado. Milk apretó los dientes.

—Siguen siendo los mismos niños que criamos.

—Son hombres —dijo Vegeta rotundamente—. Han matado a la población de Chikyuu cien veces ahora. No esperes que tu bebé venga corriendo a tus brazos cuando te vea, porque ese niño está muerto. Frízer lo mató hace quince años.

—¡Tu propio pueblo, los saiyayíns, te enseñó a ser un asesino mucho antes que Frízer! —Milk escuchó que su propia voz se elevaba con ira—. ¡Si puedes vivir una vida medio normal, entonces ellos pueden ser completamente normales y felices! ¡Así que no me digas que no hay esperanza, idiota de corazón frío!

—¡Milk! —Gokú la tomó entre sus brazos y la apartó de Vegeta, temía que ella pudiera atacarlo físicamente. 

—¡Estoy bien! —dijo Milk con violencia mientras se enterraba en el abrazo de su esposo—. Estoy bien —añadió con más suavidad.

Después de un momento, Gohan habló en voz baja, sorprendido. 

—Kassan acaba de decir idiota. —Y todos, excepto Vegeta, que fruncía el ceño, estallaron en unas risas casi histéricas.

Zabón también frunció el ceño debido a la confusión.

—Los chikyuuyíns están locos —murmuró Vegeta—. No me pidas que te lo explique.

Zabón asintió. 

—Les dije antes que pensaba que podíamos ayudarnos. El tiempo es el factor principal ahora que nuestro secreto ha sido expuesto, así que los llevaré a ver a nuestro prisionero. Síganme.

Mientras atravesaban el enorme complejo de oficinas centrales del planeta base, Bulma quedó asombrada por la variedad de diferentes formas de vida congregadas en un solo planeta. En algún momento perdió la cuenta del número de especies que vio. El rugido bajo de los motores de las naves espaciales sacudía el edificio. 

—Primero vamos a evacuar a las familias —les explicó Zabón.

—¿Podrían atacar tan pronto después de que consiguieron la información de Madrán? —preguntó Gohan. Zabón asintió con gravedad.

Bulma colgó el MDE personal que le entregó Bra en su cinturón de herramientas y comenzó a perderse de nuevo en los planos que había descargado en su propia minicomputadora mientras caminaban. Bra se acercó a ella para ofrecerle más información y para responder a sus preguntas sobre esto y aquello.

Zabón, que caminaba junto a Vegeta, sonrió. 

—Sabía que Bra no heredó su cerebro de ti.

Vegeta miró a su esposa y a su hija. 

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja.

El hombre de piel azul le devolvió la mirada. 

—¿Dónde está el príncipe Vegeta de Vegetasei y qué has hecho con él?

—No te hagas el listo —resopló Vegeta.

—De nada —respondió Zabón con seriedad—. Sabes, ella me cambió. Se abrió camino directo a mi frío corazón de reptil desde el primer día. Es increíble cómo una cosa en el universo que realmente te importa puede abrirte a preocuparte por todo y todos los demás. —Vegeta gruñó algo que podría haber sido un acuerdo.

Llegaron a su destino después de un descenso casi interminable en el ascensor. La opresiva sensación de estar a kilómetros bajo la superficie del planeta los rodeaba. Y también algo más.

—Hay algo malvado —murmuró Gokú. Vegeta miró al otro saiyayín con curiosidad mientras salían de la cabina del ascensor hacia el laboratorio tenuemente iluminado ubicado a pocos pasos. Kakaroto estaba tenso como un gato con la espalda arqueada, todos sus nervios se habían puesto de punta—. Hay algo terrible aquí —continuó—, ¿no puedes sentirlo? ¡Es tan fuerte!

—¿Qué pasa, Zabón? —preguntó Vegeta.

El rostro de Zabón era un estudio de la artística máscara en blanco del cortesano y la puta que había sobrevivido cincuenta años al servicio de Frízer. No respondió, solo se volvió y caminó hacia el tenue resplandor rojo en el centro de la gran habitación que parecía un búnker. No tenía más remedio que seguirlo.

Bulma sintió que su mano se entumecía cuando Bra se la agarró. El rostro asustado de la muchacha no la tranquilizó. 

—Bra, le estás rompiendo la mano a Kassan —dijo con suavidad.

La mujer más joven parecía avergonzada. 

—Lo siento, mamá.

Tomadas de la mano, siguieron a los demás hasta el centro de la habitación, donde una figura encorvada se sentaba rodeada por la única fuente de luz del laboratorio. Era más anciano que la comprensión previa de la palabra que tenía Bulma, además de frágil y casi esquelético. Emanaba una sensación de maldad, de perversidad, tan fuerte que incluso los débiles sentidos humanos de Bulma podían detectarlo.

—Daruma —dijo Vegeta en voz baja.

—Pensamos que él podría contarnos los secretos de sus esferas del dragón —les explico Zabón—. Para que pudiéramos tener algún tipo de ventaja contra Frízer. No tuve tanta suerte.

—¿No te ha dicho nada?

Zabón negó con la cabeza. 

—Solo desvaríos y tonterías. Está loco. Lo localizamos hace unas semanas y lo encarcelamos aquí. Es bastante dócil, se sienta allí como un bulto la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego, hace dos días, se volvió coherente durante unos minutos, pidió hablar con «la fabricante azul de máquinas de Chikyuu». Pensé que no tenía sentido hasta que la vi —le dijo a Bulma—. Creo que se refería a usted, señora. —Ella lo miró—. Si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda decirnos algo que pueda ser de utilidad...

—¡Ella no se va a acercar a esa cosa! —exclamó Vegeta de improviso.

—No puede salir, papá —le aseguró Bra—. Tengo dos MDE instalados conectados entre sí. Si intenta salir del círculo de luz roja, instantáneamente se teletransportará al interior. —Comprobó las lecturas en la pequeña consola de control que se encontraba fuera de la celda de luz—. Están funcionando, no puede ir a ningún lado.

Vegeta la miró y su ceño enojado se suavizó un poco. 

—Está bien —dijo finalmente.

Bulma se acercó con cuidado al borde de la prisión de luz roja. Vegeta se movió para pararse a su lado, tenso como un resorte y Gokú se paró a su izquierda cerniéndose de un modo protector. A ella no le molestó, las olas de… negrura que emanaban del demacrado namekuseiyín eran casi abrumadoras.

—¿Daruma? —Su voz sonó demasiado fuerte en la habitación vacía. La cosa en la celda se estremeció ante el sonido y avanzó lentamente hasta el borde del círculo.

—La maestra fabricante de Chikyuu. —La voz era como el susurro de hojas muertas—. El azul es mi color favorito…

—¿Quería hablar conmigo? —preguntó ella.

—Su hijo... el guerrero saiyayín de cabello rubio con la espada... me visitó en mi tumba hace años... Fui sellado en estasis dentro de las entrañas de la caverna debajo del palacio real de Tsirusei por Frízer. Para evitar cualquier desgracia, entiende. Si me llegara a pasar algo, las esferas del dragón rojo serían inútiles.

—Viste a Trunks —comenzó Bulma.

—Fue hace muchos, muchos años. Creo que... el tiempo no es lo que era para mí antes de forjar las esferas del dragón del soraku rojo. Yo era codicioso, impaciente y muy, muy estúpido. Las esferas del dragón toman una medida del alma, la esencia y el _ki_ del fabricante en su confección. Cuanto más poderoso es el conjuro del dragón, más requieren. Cinco deseos… —Él se rio en voz baja—. La mitad de mi alma se ha ido, señora, pero todavía vivo. El infierno me parecerá una misericordia, porque allí al menos estaré completo. —Levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Bulma no habría pensado que nada de este lado del infierno pudiera parecer tan maldito.

—Trunks —le recordó suavemente.

—Encontró mi tumba… ¿cómo?, no lo sé… y me despertó. Me preguntó por mis secretos como usted lo hace ahora. Lloró y habló de todo lo que había amado y perdido, y me preguntó cómo podría recuperarlo. Habló de su padre, el gran príncipe guerrero saiyayín, y de su madre. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo, señora? ¿Puede diseñar y construir cualquier mecanismo dentro del alcance de su imaginación?

—Yo…

—Ella puede —declaró Vegeta con firmeza.

—Luego… —Daruma mostró sus afilados dientes amarillentos en una sonrisa de muerte—. El chico fue descubierto en su hurto y en la confusión, escapé. Me imagino que le fue bastante mal. El señor de Tsirusei es sumamente inventivo en sus castigos. —Una risa seca y cortante.

—¡Púdrete, mierda verde! —gruño Vegeta.

Eso solo pareció divertir más al namekuseiyín.

—Le debo al chico mi libertad, así que le diré lo que no tuve tiempo de decirle.

Un estruendo sísmico recorrió la habitación y arrojó a Bulma al suelo. El sonido de bombas detonando bajo el agua sacudió los cimientos del búnker por segunda vez.

—Dímelo —dijo Bulma.

Los demás alzaron la vista como si pudieran ver a través del techo.

Gohan se quedó sin aliento. 

—¿Esos son…

—Sí. —La voz sombría de Vegeta.

—Deshazlas, mujer de Chikyuu. —La cabeza verde con un rictus le sonrió—. Deshaz las esferas del dragón rojo y todos los deseos del soraku rojo se desarmarán.

Otra explosión, esta vez más cercana. 

—¿Destruirlas? —preguntó Bulma desesperada. Fuera lo que fuera que sucedía en la superficie, esta pequeña entrevista estaba a punto de terminar abruptamente.

—Prepárense —les dijo Gokú a los demás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —gritó Milk—. ¿Qué está pasando?

El techo comenzó a doblarse sobre sus cabezas como si lo estuvieran aplastando con un martillo gigante.

—Mi muerte se acerca —sonrió Daruma—. Deshazlas, maestra fabricante. Idea una manera de hacer que no sean, ¿entiende lo que quiero decir? De esa forma todos los deseos y todos los acontecimientos a los que dieron lugar se desarmarán como si nunca hubieran sucedido, incluida la resurrección de Frízer y el robo de sus jóvenes.

—Toussan —decía Gohan—, ¡no podemos luchar contra ellos!

—Puede que no tengamos elección —replicó Bra enojada—. ¡Ahora mismo están masacrando a todos esos refugiados que acaban de ver en la superficie!

—Aquí vienen —siseó Vegeta. De inmediato, agarró a Bulma, la tiró al suelo y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo un instante antes de que el techo se disolviera en una lluvia de metralla fundida. En el suelo junto a ella, Bulma vio que Gohan había hecho lo mismo con su madre asustada. Un enorme trozo de acero brillante golpeó la consola que mantenía intacta la celda de Daruma rompiéndola en pedazos y la luz roja que rodeaba al namekuseiyín se apagó. Él no se inmutó ni hizo ningún movimiento para correr. A través del manto de calor y humo, dos figuras luminosas emergieron y caminaron hacia el vetusto namekuseiyín, ambas ardiendo dentro de los halos de la luz del super saiyayín.

—He venido a escuchar el resto de tu historia, viejo —le dijo Trunks a Daruma.

—Trunks. —Bulma se quedó sin aliento.

Las cabezas de ambos jóvenes se volvieron al unísono, Bulma se encontró mirando a los ojos del extraño que era su hijo.

Y todo pareció detenerse.

Nadie se movió ni habló, ellos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro en estado de shock.

Luego, Goten rompió el silencio cuando sus ojos se posaron en su madre. 

—Kassan. —Dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante—. ¿Kassan? —dijo incrédulo.

—Goten —le contestó Milk en voz baja. Él estuvo a su lado tan rápido que ella no pudo seguir el movimiento y lo vio sacudir la cabeza lentamente como si el muchacho no creyera lo que sus ojos… sus ojos—. Oh, Goten-chan —susurró Milk con tristeza—. Tu pobre ojo… —Su dedo trazó la cicatriz que corría por debajo del parche.

—¿Cómo, Kassan? —Goten miró a su alrededor y vio a los demás, de repente. Algo parecido a una sonrisa estaba empezando a tirar de las comisuras de su boca.

—Todo fue verdad. —La voz de Trunks era baja y el timbre muy similar al de su padre. Bulma se estremeció.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ella se acercó tratando de poner una mano en su rostro. 

Goten ya estaba girando con aprensión al reconocer la nota en la voz de Trunks.

—Trunks, no…

El aire alrededor de Bulma pareció incendiarse y tuvo una breve sensación de vértigo cuando Vegeta la agarró como a una muñeca de trapo y la arrojó fuera del camino de la ráfaga que se aproximaba. Luego nada.

Vegeta desvió una segunda ráfaga, esa iba dirigida a él con una precisión mortal. La energía rebotó en su puño cerrado y golpeó al anciano namekuseiyín donde se había sentado esperando pacientemente su propia muerte.

_Frízer sintió el golpe de la muerte cantar a través de las esferas del dragón, su mente buscó el hilo del enlace hasta que dio con el origen. Y los vio. Los labios rubí se arquearon de una forma delicada antes de comenzar a reír encantado._

—¡Nos dejaron! —gritó Trunks completamente enloquecido y se lanzó con un ronco alarido de ira hacia su padre, quien lo encontró a mitad de camino—. ¡¡Todos se salvaron y nos dejaron con Frízer!! —Trunks comenzó a bramar mientras se retorcía en el agarre más fuerte de Vegeta. Él se aferró al hombre más joven con tristeza y le agradeció a todos los dioses que el muchacho aún no hubiera alcanzado el super saiyayín tres.

Lenta, metódicamente, comenzó a irradiarle ráfagas de _ki_ al cuerpo de su hijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para interrumpir su poder y desgastarlo. Esta rabia irreflexiva no podía durar mucho. Si conseguía agotar lo suficiente el _ki_ de Trunks, todos podrían sujetarlo y decirle… Sin previo aviso, Trunks se derrumbó en sus brazos. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. En el microsegundo antes del último golpe de restricción que Vegeta le había dado, Trunks apagó su poder por completo. Vegeta miró con un horror entumecido toda la quemadura que acababa atravesar el corazón de su hijo.

—Padre, ¿por qué? —susurró Trunks y murió.

Vegeta se desplomó en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo y gimió como un niño con el corazón roto.


	5. El dragón rojo: capítulo cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de los personajes del mismo. No estoy recibiendo dinero por esto. Esta ficción es solo con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia, lisuras y abuso sexual. Si eso te ofende, no lo leas.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo cinco**

**Prisioneros**

En la blanca paz de su nívea sala del trono, Frízer sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. El único factor al azar en todo el pequeño drama que acababa de ver desarrollarse fue el namekuseiyín. Y sus "secretos" habían resultado ser peor que inútiles.

—¿Ya es hora, santo señor? —Una voz susurró tímidamente.

Frízer volvió los ojos hacia la ligera forma de la criatura que estaba sentada a sus pies mirando al monarca tsiruyín con una absorta adoración. La armadura blanca del sacerdocio en el que la habían criado desde la infancia ahogaba su cuerpo delgado y de aspecto frágil, haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña. 

—Sí, criatura —dijo Frízer con una voz cariñosa—. Me complace que tus tutores te hayan enseñado tanta piedad y obediencia a tu dios.

—Mi Dios —suspiró la muchacha.

—Toda tu vida te ha preparado para este momento. Ahora, sírveme cumpliendo este pequeño recado y serás ordenada sacerdotisa de mi orden, la primera de sangre que no sea tsiruyín. —Frízer sonrió de nuevo y la muchacha casi sollozó de amor. Era una pequeña criatura entrañable, quizás la mantendría como guardaespaldas y encargada de su hijo.

—Mi vida y mi alma son suyas, santo señor —entonó ella, luego se inclinó y le besó los pies con reverencia.

—Trae a mi carnada —le ordenó Frízer.

La muchacha se llevó dos dedos a la frente y se desmaterializó.

* * *

Desde lo alto, los gritos de los heridos y los lamentos llegaban por el largo túnel que Trunks y Goten habían perforado en la tierra y el metal.

—Lo hizo a propósito —dijo Goten a nadie en particular. Estaba sentado en el piso, su expresión no delataba emoción alguna, excepto por las lágrimas que corrían sin control sobre su rostro marcado—. Bajo su poder deliberadamente en el último segundo. —Goten parecía no ver o sentir la presencia de su familia rodeándolo, tocándolo para reconfortarlo—. Quería morir...

Al otro lado de la habitación, Bra se inclinaba con ansiedad sobre su madre. Bulma gimió débilmente. 

—Trunks... Vegeta... —El estómago de Gohan dio un vuelco enfermizo cuando vio que la ropa que ella llevaba estaba humeando.

Zabón la giró suavemente en los brazos de Bra para examinarla con detenimiento. 

—Bulma está bien, amor —le dijo a la muchacha—. El borde de la ráfaga apenas la quemó antes de que Vegeta la sacara del camino.

A unos metros a su izquierda, Vegeta se arrodillaba estático, el cuerpo de Trunks todavía seguía en sus brazos. Luego de un primer grito desgarrador, inclinó la cabeza sobre la de su hijo y se quedó inmóvil como una piedra. Gohan sintió una punzada de vergüenza por haber pensado alguna vez que el hombre era incapaz de amar.

—Después de que Frízer nos secuestró por primera vez —comenzó Goten mientras se secaba distraídamente las lágrimas del rostro—, nos dijo que ustedes desearon ponerse a salvo junto con todo Chikyuu, que nos dejaron, porque nuestras vidas no valían tanto como las vidas de todos en Chikyuu y luego él y sus hombres se echaron a reír. Ambos lo llamamos mentiroso y luchamos contra ellos, ¡luchamos tan duro! Pero Frízer intervino y nos derrotó de un solo golpe. —La voz de Goten había adquirido un tono brusco que parecía estar desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Por algún motivo, eso preocupó a Gohan más que las lágrimas. Este era el rostro que su hermano le había mostrado a los cientos de no combatientes en la superficie de Haven momentos antes… la gente que Goten había matado sin darle más importancia que la que Gohan le daría a pisar un insecto. La mirada en el rostro de su padre le dijo que pensaba lo mismo.

—Siempre nos dijimos que era una mentira —continuó Goten, su voz sonaba más distante a cada segundo—, que estaban todos muertos. Pero la mentira... persiguió a Trunks. —Gentilmente se separó del abrazo de su madre y le puso un brazo en el hombro—. Siempre fue peor para Trunks, pasara lo que pasara. Frízer nunca olvidó que fue él quien lo mató al final, incluso si no era el mismo Trunks. Creo que la creencia de que todos habían muerto antes de poder venir a rescatarnos era lo que evitaba que terminara de perder la cordura. —Rio en voz baja, no fue un sonido agradable—. Y él no estaba muy cuerdo de todos modos. Creo que ha estado tratando de morir desde hace un tiempo, porque provocaba a Frízer para que lo matara. Ojalá no hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verlos salir de su escondite.

Tocó el rostro de su madre con una sonrisa inquietante. La sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en un gesto de dolor cuando Gokú lo agarró por los brazos, lo inmovilizó y lo tiró al piso, luego se sentó sobre él.

—¡Milk, retrocede! —dijo su padre con dureza—. Goten-chan, ¿puedes oírme? —le preguntó al joven que se retorcía debajo de él.

—Sí. —Logró decir Goten.

—Bien —continuó Gokú con un tono amigable—. Frízer deseó que nosotros y que Chikyuu apareciéramos quince años en el futuro, después les dijo a ti y a Trunks esa horrible mentira sobre que nosotros huimos y los dejamos a los dos, para que cuando finalmente los encontráramos, pensaran que era verdad y trataran de matarnos, ¿entendiste todo eso?

—… Sí.

—Que bueno. —Gokú lo dejó levantarse—. Y Goten —miró a su hijo menor. Era una mirada que Gohan esperaba fervientemente no ganar nunca de su padre mientras viviera—. Si vuelves a herir a más personas inocentes, te golpearé hasta dejarte inconsciente.

—… Sí, toussan —dijo Goten débilmente, parecía aturdido, luego su padre lo atrajo en un abrazo aplastante. Goten se puso rígido al principio y después pareció fundirse poco a poco en el ancho pecho del hombre mayor.

Gohan tragó saliva. Palabras como orgullo y amor parecían patéticamente insuficientes para expresar lo que sentía por su padre. Se obligó a darse la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba Bulma.

Gohan tocó la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño que su padre le había confiado antes de que se salieran. Tenía la sensación de que pronto las necesitarían con desesperación. No debería usar ni una para algo un poco más grave que un golpe en la cabeza. 

—¿Están seguros de que ella está bien? —les preguntó a Bra y a Zabón.

Como respuesta, Bulma abrió los ojos.

—Trunks... —En algún lugar, algo había salido terriblemente mal.

—Vegeta-san te necesita ahora. —Fue todo lo que Gohan pudo pensar en decir. Un sexto sentido lo hizo girar justo a tiempo para ver a Zabón tensarse y luego caer lentamente sobre su rostro con un suspiro. Gohan miró anonadado el enorme agujero que atravesaba la sección media del guerrero de piel azul y a la brillante figura que había aparecido de repente de la nada. Llevaba una armadura blanca como la nieve que parecía casi plateada bajo el resplandor de un aura de super saiyayín. Su rostro joven (daba la impresión de ser poco más que una niña) tenía la expresión serena de un monje en meditación. Su rostro…

La muchacha se parecía a Videl.

Gohan comenzó a negar con la cabeza como si eso borrara la verdad que ya sabía. 

—¿Pan? —Nadie se movió.

Ese instante de sorpresa fue todo lo que necesitó la muchacha. Con un movimiento suave, golpeó a una aturdida Bra lanzándola a un lado y agarró a Bulma por el cuello.

Nada más habría sacado a Vegeta del profundo shock en el que había estado sumergido. Al instante, él y el padre de Gohan estuvieron a ambos lados de la muchacha.

—¡No la lastimen! —les suplicó Gohan—. ¡Por favor, no la lastimen!

—Otro centímetro más y le arranco la cabeza —los amenazó la muchacha. Bulma se atragantó cuando ella apretó su cuello para enfatizar. Pan se concentró en Vegeta, que estaba gruñendo a su derecha.

—Mi señor te pide que vengas solo a Tsirusei y ella será puesta en libertad —le dijo. Colocó dos dedos en sobre su frente y Gohan, impulsado por una percepción más rápida que el pensamiento racional, alcanzó a agarrar firmemente el tobillo de su hija. En el mismo instante, Pan, Bulma y él desaparecieron.

* * *

—¡Padre! —exclamó Bra con la voz entrecortada—. No…

Vegeta miró hacia otro lado, luego, ardiendo de vergüenza por la repentina oleada de aborrecibles celos hacia el hombre muerto, tomó a la muchacha que sollozaba en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza. 

—Oh, papá —dijo.

—Duerme, Bra-chan —murmuró Vegeta. La golpeó una sola vez, un golpe corto y fuerte al costado de la cabeza, y ella descansó contra él. Dejó a la muchacha inconsciente en los brazos de Milk—. Encuentra una manera de evitar que me siga —le pidió secamente.

—Los matará a los dos, Vegeta —le advirtió Kakaroto.

Ni siquiera pretendió no entender al otro saiyayín. 

—Nos matará a todos igual. Si no voy ahora, la matará lentamente, Kakaroto. Le hará cosas que ni siquiera puedes empezar a imaginar y hará lo mismo con Gohan y su mocosa. —Agarró los brazos del otro hombre —. Dijiste antes que siempre hay una manera de ganar, ¡encuéntrala, Kakaroto! Si... —Su orgullo casi ahogó las palabras antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas—. ¡Si alguien puede encontrar una manera de ganarle a Frízer, ese eres tú! Te compraré todo el tiempo que pueda. —Con eso, se fue lanzándose hacia arriba a través del túnel en el techo. Momentos después, escucharon el rugido bajo de los motores de la nave Crane despegando hacia el cielo.

Gokú tomó la mano de Goten en la suya y besó la cara llorosa de Milk.

—Tengo que pensar un rato —dijo, luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Bulma se despertó con frío.

Se sentó lentamente. A su lado, en la brillante capa de hielo que era el piso, Gohan yacía de espaldas sangrando por un golpe en la cabeza.

—Es un niño atrevido —comentó una voz.

Ella volvió la cabeza de lado a lado. No podía ver a más de unos pocos metros de su rostro antes de que la visión se desvaneciera en una blancura uniforme como la nieve. Lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a adaptarse y vio la diminuta figura, apenas más grande que un niño en su forma actual. Bulma parpadeó.

—Eres…

—¿Hembra? —Frízer acarició su vientre hinchado amorosamente con una mano blanca—. No como tú lo entiendes. Cambiamos cuando llevamos a nuestras crías. —Él sonrió—. Mi bebé, mi heredero.

Bulma negó con la cabeza para aclararla y observó un poco más su entorno. Al pie del trono de Frízer se sentaba la muchacha que la había secuestrado con el _shunkan idou._

_¡Pan! Oh, pobre Gohan-chan, pensó que ella estaba a salvo todo este tiempo._

A ambos lados, captó tenues destellos de otros tsiruyíns que llevaban armaduras blancas y guerreros corpulentos de aspecto humano con la armadura mercenaria Ginyu de las legiones de Frízer.

—Te llevaste a nuestros hijos —dijo Bulma—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así, por mucho que odies a sus padres, cuando sabes lo que es llevar un niño dentro de ti?

Frízer ladeó la cabeza burlonamente. 

—Dios mío, no lo sé. Debe ser porque soy malvado, ¿no crees? —Él comenzó a reír en voz baja.

Bulma escuchó las risas resonantes de sus soldados y las risas más ligeras y claras de los guardias tsiruyíns que venían de todos lados. Pan sonrió y apoyó la cabeza amorosamente contra la pierna del monstruo. El hedor podrido y decrépito del mal impregnado de un mayor mal la golpeó. Era más que el aura de un ser corpóreo maligno, era más que los restos de la condenación que Frízer debió haber traído del infierno y de pronto ella lo vio. Alrededor del cuello de Frízer, colgadas como rubíes del tamaño de pelotas de golf en una cadena de plata, colgaban las siete esferas del dragón soraku. Todavía estaban activas.

Frízer tocó el collar ligeramente.

—Me temo que Daruma puso demasiado de sí mismo en su trabajo —se rio—. Las esferas del dragón no se vieron afectadas por su muerte.

Bulma nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

—Tu príncipe mono viene en camino para cambiar su vida por la tuya —le contó Frízer—. Debe llegar en unas seis horas en esa veloz nave tuya. ¡Ah, siempre odie esperar! Veamos... ¿cómo pasaremos el tiempo hasta que nuestro amado Vegeta-chan venga a rescatarte? Ya lo sé. Cuando el mocoso mestizo de Son Gokú se despierte, veremos qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto. Era muy prometedor cuando era un niño. Creo recordar que su poder estaba ligado a la ira. —Acarició ligeramente el cabello oscuro de Pan—. Tendremos que pensar en algo especial para enfurecerlo cuando se despierte.

—Vegeta y Son Gokú te van a matar —le dijo Bulma con una voz fría—. ¡Acabarán contigo como el animal rabioso que eres y enviarán tu alma gritando de regreso al infierno a donde pertenece!

Frízer dejó de reír. Una ola negra de ira se disparó del trono como una ráfaga de viento oscuro. Bulma miró a la bestia a los ojos y se preparó. Estaba a punto de morir.

—Perra estúpida —siseó Frízer—. Mataré a estos dos cachorros para divertirme mientras esperamos a que lleguen las presas más grandes. Cuando le haya quitado todo lo que un hombre puede perder, mataré a Vegeta de la manera más lenta y creativa que pueda imaginar. Y luego, porque quiero guardar lo mejor para el final, ¡mataré a Son Gokú! —Se lamió los labios—. ¡Le arrancaré el corazón cuando aún esté con vida y se lo daré de comer a mi primogénito! —Sus labios en forma de arco se curvaron maliciosamente—. Y tú, mujer de Chikyuu, por tu insolencia, llegarás a envidiar sus muertes. ¡Jeiyce!

—¿Sí, mi señor? —El Ginyu de piel roja salió del cegador blanco.

—Hoy es un día para que tanto tú como yo ajustemos cuentas. Diviértete todo lo que quiera con la puta chikyuuyín de Vegeta hasta que Son Gohan termine su siesta.

Una mano roja la agarró por el cabello y otras, que surgieron de la pálida niebla, la rodearon. Jeiyce se rio entre dientes mientras su mirada la recorría con admiración.

—Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños. —Tiro de ella.

Y en el eco de la quietud marfil de la sala del trono tsiruyín, Bulma aprendió lo que significaba envidiar a los muertos.

* * *

Milk, que estaba sentada con Bra entre sus brazos, miraba a su esposo. Él se sentaba inmóvil y apenas respiraba. Milk siguió esperando y se preocupó. A veces le parecía que toda su vida de casada se había compuesto de nada más que de esperar y preocuparse. Ella desterró la irracional oleada de ira que el pensamiento siempre parecía generar. Miró a Goten. Se había acercado a donde yacía el cuerpo de Trunks y se inclinaba sobre la figura quieta del otro joven, hablándole en voz baja. Su corazón se oprimió ante la expresión del dolor desgarrador en el rostro de su hijo.

—Goten-chan, podemos desear que él regrese —dijo con gentileza.

—No sanará su mente ni su corazón, Kassan —suspiró Goten—. Ni el mío en todo caso. Kassan, si supieras todas las cosas que he hecho, tantas cosas terribles...

—Silencio, Goten —le ordenó Milk con una voz que él todavía no sabía contradecir—. Te amo, toussan te ama y Gohan... Todos te amamos sin importar nada. —Ella le besó la cara, una copia casi perfecta de la de su padre a la edad adulta—. Todo estará bien, Goten-chan, de alguna manera lo estará.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus palabras, los ojos de Gokú se abrieron de golpe. Él se volvió y les sonrió a ambos con gravedad. 

—Tengo una idea.


	6. El dragón rojo: capítulo seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de los personajes del mismo. No estoy recibiendo dinero por escribir esto. Esta ficción es solo con fines de entretenimiento.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia, malas palabras y temas relacionados con el abuso sexual. Si eso te ofende, no lo leas.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo seis**

**Rabia**

—¿Toussan? —dijo Goten con ansiedad.

—¿Pícolo? ¿Dende? —preguntó Gokú en voz alta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Goten se dio cuenta de que la mente de su padre estaba a miles de millones, billones de kilómetros de distancia—. No responden —les explicó—. Creo que están discutiendo mi idea con los otros Kaiosamas.

Bra había recuperado la conciencia momentos antes. Ahora sus ojos desenfocados se ampliaban ligeramente. 

—¿Qué es eso que escucho en mi cabeza? Suena como decenas de voces discutiendo. —Tomó las manos de Milk y de Goten para acercarlos a la tenue conexión mental que había establecido a través de Gokú con el consejo de los dioses. Goten se sobresaltó cuando su mente se llenó de improviso con el estruendo de un centenar de voces ansiosas y enojadas, todas hablando a la vez. Hicieron una ligera mueca de dolor cuando una voz se elevó por encima de las demás, clara y estridente.

_¡Todo el mundo, cállese!_

Una seca risa mental que Goten no pudo ubicar del todo se extendió a través del repentino silencio. 

_Dende finalmente está listo para patear traseros._

_¿Pícolo-san?,_ Goten se dio cuenta tarde.

_Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Goten._

_¡Todos pueden sentarse aquí y debatir sobre la etiqueta y el legalismo celestial hasta que hayamos perdido la mejor oportunidad de acabar con esto!,_ la voz de Dende resonó, _Frízer continuará aniquilando y conquistando sistema tras sistema, luego galaxia tras galaxia hasta que tenga todo el plano corpóreo bajo su dominio y después vendrá por nosotros. ¿Es eso lo que quieren? ¿De qué servirán los aspectos sutiles de la ley cuando seamos destruidos y el universo entero quede esclavizado por el imperio tsiruyín? ¡Pido una votación ahora! Ha llegado el momento de actuar y, francamente, ¡estoy harto del sonido de sus putas quejas!_

 _«¿Putas?»,_ preguntó un Gokú desconcertado.

 _Soy una mala influencia para el muchacho,_ sonrió la voz mental de Pícolo.

Esperaron a que los Kaiosamas, uno por uno, comenzaran a emitir sus votos.

* * *

_Despierta, Gohan._

Gohan se movió y gimió. Había soñado que algo terrible estaba sucediendo muy cerca, pero le fue imposible abrirse camino a través de las profundas aguas de la inconsciencia para evitarlo. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el dulce rostro de su hija. Era tan hermosa, con la delicadeza y la gracia juvenil de su madre. Cuando examinó sus rasgos más de cerca, decidió que se parecía más a su madre. Trató de sentarse, pero una ola de mareo lo detuvo. Su mano buscó a tientas la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño y la encontró. Pan sonrió mientras gentilmente la tomaba de sus dedos torpes para colocar una en su boca. Él se quedó tendido, contemplando el rostro en forma de corazón que tenía enfrente, sintiendo que la vida y la salud regresaban a su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. De Bulma-san no había ni rastro. Cerró los ojos y rezó porque ella todavía estuviera viva.

_Tenemos un plan, muchacho._

_¿Pícolo-san?,_ Gohan mantuvo su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco _._

_Necesitamos tiempo, Gohan, ¿entiendes? Haz lo que sea necesario para mantener la atención de Frízer en ti y no en tu padre. Si su mente se vuelve hacia nosotros antes de que Gokú esté listo, estamos jodidos._

_Entendido._

_Buena suerte, muchacho._ La sensación de un toque afectuoso en el hombro y la voz en la mente de Gohan se había ido.

—¿Pan? —dijo mientras se sentaba. Él tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la estudió. Ella se lo permitió en silencio—. ¿Dónde aprendiste el _shunkan idou?_ —No podía pensar en nada más que preguntar.

—Los yardatseiyíns me lo enseñaron —respondió—. Fueron muy amables. Me entristeció destruirlos, pero mi señor lo ordenó. Sus poderes mentales eran peligrosos.

Los yardatseiyíns. El corazón de Gohan se hundió. Los viejos amigos de su padre, los pequeños intelectuales tímidos y de buenos sentimientos. Y Pan los había matado a todos.

—Te has puesto tan bonita —dijo con tristeza—, ojalá tu madre pudiera verte.

—Me contaron que luchó muy duro cuando vinieron a llevarme —le explicó Pan—. Ella debe haberme amado mucho. Dijeron que mató a casi la mitad de los soldados que mi señor envió para llevarme antes de morir.

—… ¿Murió? —Gohan comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente—. Videl... Videl está...

—Esas mujeres de Chikyuu tienen un fuerte espíritu de lucha —dijo Frízer con un tono de voz despreocupado—. Es divertido en una raza tan débil.

Estaba parado justo detrás de Pan. Gohan no podía creer que él se hubiera vuelto borroso a la vista tan rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que no lograba ver más allá de medio metro en el aire helado y brumoso de la gran habitación vacía.

—Voy a recuperar a mi hija —declaró Gohan.

—¡Así! ¡Qué valiente! —sonrió Frízer, encantado—. Muy bien entonces. —Sus manos blancas se dispararon como si fueran serpientes atacando y le dieron a la cabeza de la muchacha un giro brutal. El sonido de su cuello al romperse fue como un tiro disparado dentro de la cabeza de Gohan.

—¡No! —Gohan se escuchó a sí mismo gritar cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Pan cayó al frío suelo.

—Llévatela —se rio Frízer—. Eres libre de irte si lo deseas, Son Gohan. A menos que… —se rio suavemente—. A menos que, por supuesto, prefieras quedarte a luchar.

—¡Frízer, te mandaré al infierno! —rugió Gohan con una voz que apenas reconoció como propia. En un instante ascendió al super saiyan tres, agarró al tsiruyín por la garganta y lo lanzó a través del techo como si fuera papel de arroz.

* * *

_¿Listo?_

_Eso_ _creo,_ respondió Gokú.

 _Esto puede sentirse como una gran patada,_ le advirtió Pícolo.

_Bueno._

Una “patada” era un eufemismo. Los demás observaron con asombro y preocupación cómo la energía que comenzó a verterse en el cuerpo de Gokú a través de su vínculo con los Kaiosamas lo sacudía como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. La luz blanca que ardía a su alrededor era cegadora.

—¿Qué le está pasando? —gritó Milk.

—Los Kaiosamas le están dando su energía. —La voz de Bra sonaba asombrada—. Para que pueda pelear al nivel de Frízer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Goten.

—No lo sé —respondió Bra.

* * *

Gohan destrozó la aguja en el pico de la montaña y se estrelló de cabeza contra la tundra helada. Por encima de él, como una mancha blanca en el cielo gris acero, Frízer se reía encantado. 

—Mi médico me dijo que un futuro padre siempre debe hacer ejercicio con regularidad. —Se lanzó hacia abajo y clavó un pie en la espalda de Gohan mientras él trataba de levantarse. El joven guerrero salió volando y rodó hasta una parada dolorosa a varios kilómetros de distancia. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio. Sorprendido, giró la cabeza para bajar la mirada. Como en la infancia, cada vez que su cuerpo y sus emociones eran traumatizadas más allá del punto de quiebre, su naturaleza saiyayín primaria se había reafirmado.

Su cola había vuelto a crecer.

La ciega y agonizante rabia sanguinaria del pueblo de su padre, la fuente de la fuerza que había aprovechado por primera vez durante el torneo de Cell, que no tocó en los años transcurridos desde la pelea con Mayín Bu, lo había sostenido hasta ahora.

Pero aún estaba siendo vencido.

Frízer aterrizó a su lado para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, luego agarró al saiyayín mestizo por el cabello y lo arrojó hacia el cielo. Gohan sintió que el aire frío que corría a su alrededor lo congelaba, le hería la piel y le humedecía el cabello. No podía moverse ni hacer nada para detener su ascenso. El clima se había vuelto notablemente más frío en la última media hora. Hacia el oeste, vio que el sol de Tsirusei comenzaba a hundirse poco a poco en el horizonte.

Sintió más que vio a Frízer avanzando hacia él y de alguna manera sabía que este sería el golpe mortal. El sonido de su corazón se había vuelto dolorosamente fuerte para sus propios oídos.

_Lo siento, toussan, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Videl... oh, Pan-chan..._

Abrió los ojos por última vez, decidido a escupir en el ojo del monstruo mientras moría. Sobre él, las tres lunas de Tsirusei habían florecido en el cielo del atardecer luminosas y llenas.

Gohan comenzó a reír a través de sus colmillos desnudos, el cálido marrón de sus ojos sangró a rojo y por primera vez en su vida, recibió el cambio a ózaru con un corazón alegre.

* * *

_!!!!!_

_¡¿Qué?!,_ exclamaron Goten y Bra al unísono.

 _Gohan acaba de alcanzar un nivel más allá de super saiyayín tres,_ murmuró Pícolo, _sabía que era fuerte, ¡pero maldición_ _!_

 _¿Está ganando?,_ preguntó Milk.

 _Ha... vuelto al juego_ , dijo Pícolo.

Gokú ardía como una vela mientras el poder de los dioses se vertía en su cuerpo mortal. Pícolo le había explicado que tenía que hacerlo poco a poco o el saiyayín simplemente se quemaría por la avalancha de poder.

 _¡Resiste, Gohan!,_ oyeron susurrar a Pícolo, _solo un poco más._

* * *

La pura y perfecta locura de la furia de ózaru fue misericordiosa en su olvido. Solo existía la tierra, el cielo y la necesidad de matar al enemigo que tenía delante. Era tanto dulce en su sencillez como bendita en su ausencia de dolor y luto humano. Se abalanzó para atrapar a la odiosa cosa blanca con un golpe de refilón dirigido hacia la cara escarpada de un acantilado de piedra. Rugió y avanzó para dar de puñetazos una y otra y otra vez. No era suficiente golpear la cosa blanca una vez, un millón de veces no sería suficiente. Quemaría planetas enteros si se interpusieran entre él y este enemigo.

No existía dolor ni tristeza ni pérdida.

Gruñó, el pelaje dorado en su nuca se escarapeló en algo parecido a un escalofrío. Parecía que se había olvidado de una cosa importante.

_Videl... Pan..._

El pensamiento junto con la memoria regresó rápidamente y rugió al comenzar a cambiar otra vez encogiéndose, de modo que su poder se concentró y compactó en la forma humanoide.

La neblina se despejó de sus ojos y Gohan se enfrentó a Frízer, pelaje rojo cubría su torso humano y azotaba la cola. La rabia asesina del saiyayín resonó en sus oídos como una canción olvidada desde la infancia mientras el aura rojo sangre del super saiyayín cuatro ardía en el cielo que se oscurecía.

* * *

Vegeta sintió la marejada del _ki_ de Gohan cuando dejó la nave Crane en la mortalmente fría noche de Tsirusei. A regañadientes, sacudió la cabeza con admiración. Ahora el mocoso había superado incluso a Kakaroto. El potencial siempre estuvo ahí, solo que el muchacho había tenido una naturaleza demasiado mansa para sacarlo por sí mismo. Irradió su _ki_ como un escudo de calor mientras salía de la nave al aire nocturno, de lo contrario, se habría congelado hasta morir en minutos. La oscura sensación de ingravidez que recordaba tan bien del final del desastre de Mayín Bu, esa sensación de caída libre por haber perdido todo lo que tenía que perder, lo había abandonado. Aún le quedaba mucho por perder. Le habían dado la exquisita tortura de tener varias horas para imaginar cada cosa concebible que le podría pasar a Bulma si llegaba demasiado tarde… si es que aún estaba viva.

Captó la tenue chispa de su _ki,_ tan débil y borrosa que supo que debía estar inconsciente o casi, ¡pero seguía viva!

La esperanza regresó y con ella un miedo terrible.

Contempló el cielo nocturno donde estallidos de bombas incandescentes marcaban los movimientos de los dos combatientes. El hombre que había sido hace varios años —no, se corrigió— hace varios días, habría estado amargamente celoso del nuevo poder del joven, hoy mucho mayor que el suyo. Pero ahora, Vegeta sentía solo la salvaje y desesperada esperanza de que Gohan pudiera mantener la atención de Frízer el tiempo suficiente para que él pusiera a Bulma a salvo. Percibió otra oleada negra de _ki_ cuando Frízer sin ningún esfuerzo aumentó un nivel para seguir el ritmo de Gohan. El lagarto estaba jugando con el muchacho, tenía que darse prisa.

Entró en el salón blanco del palacio Tsirusei y recordó casi demasiado tarde que debía fijarse donde pisaba en el suelo de hielo. No había visitado este lugar infernal en dieciséis años, excepto en sus pesadillas.

Parecía desierto, pero sabía sin sentir ni el más mínimo rastro de _ki_ que no era así. El hielo blanco exhalaba un vapor que limitaba la visión de cualquier raza que no fuera tsiruyín y había un dispositivo, le dijo una vez Zabón, instalado dentro de los cimientos del antiguo palacio que enmascaraba las lecturas de _ki_ de cualquier tipo. Todo aquel que entrara podría estar rodeado literalmente por cientos de guardias sin sentirlos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Estaban allí, lo sabía, justo al borde de su vista, dentro de la niebla blanca como tiburones de Chikyuu debajo de la superficie del agua.

Tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre una rodilla. Cuando vio con lo que tropezó, se dio cuenta enfermizamente de lo que había desencadenado el ascenso de Gohan a super saiyayín cuatro. La muchacha que una vez había sido la pequeña hija de Son Gohan yacía boca arriba como una muñeca rota, la escarcha ya se formaba en su rostro frío. Se había convertido en una niña bonita. Se agachó y le cerró los ojos.

El destello de la presencia de Bulma, un poco más fuerte esta vez, lo hizo ponerse de pie. Se deslizó hasta detenerse cuando vio el tenue contorno de piel blanca y azul. Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo destrozado. La habían golpeado como el infierno, ¡pero seguía viva! Su mano ya buscaba a tientas la única semilla del ermitaño que habitualmente llevaba dentro de su armadura.

—Ve… Vege…

—Shhh, es una semilla del ermitaño, cómela

La rodeó con ambos brazos y la sentó suavemente mientras miraba como la semilla del ermitaño trabajaba. Su piel estaba helada al tacto y casi tan azul como su cabello por el frío. De pronto, sus brazos lo abrazaron de un modo convulsivo mientras recuperaba las fuerzas, temblaba incontrolablemente. Entonces su mente al fin registró lo que debió negarse a reconocer al principio. Estaba completamente desnuda, con la ropa hecha jirones ensangrentados.

—Oh, no —susurró—, nonononono… —La estaba meciendo como a una niña.

La suave y frágil mano de Bulma tocó su boca, su rostro, para secarle las lágrimas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. 

—Silencio —dijo ella suavemente. ¿Lo estaba consolando? Dioses, como pudo alguna vez ser tan tonto como para pensar que era una mujer débil.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí —le aseguró Vegeta con la voz quebrada.

Estaban rodeados, lo supo antes incluso de moverse. Enseñó los dientes y gruñó cuando un círculo de rostros familiares se cerró a su alrededor.

—Te daré crédito por algo, Vegeta —se rio Jeiyce—. ¡Sí que sabes elegir un buen culo!

Vegeta rugió e incrementó poder. Tuvo la breve satisfacción de ver cómo la expresión de suficiencia en el rostro de su enemigo se convertía en horror. Luego hizo estallar el salón blanco junto con el palacio en un millón de pedazos, incinerando todo y a todos los que estaban dentro, excepto a él y a Bulma.

* * *

 _¡Solo unos minutos más!,_ Gokú jadeó, _¡resiste, Gohan! ¡Resiste!_

* * *

Vegeta alzó la mirada desde donde estaba arrodillado sosteniendo a su esposa entre los escombros ardientes de metal y huesos de lo que había sido la fortaleza ancestral de Frízer. Se les había acabado el tiempo. Desde arriba, Gohan caía del cielo como una estrella fugaz y el suelo se dobló cuando golpeó la tierra.

—Es demasiado tarde para huir, ¿no? —preguntó Bulma. Sus dedos temblorosos se cerraron alrededor de los restos destrozados de su cinturón de herramientas. Ella decapsuló dos cápsulas y él agarró un pesado abrigo que había aparecido de repente para cubrirla.

—Tenemos unos segundos antes de que llegue aquí —le dijo Vegeta con sinceridad—. Si tomamos la nave, simplemente nos disparará en el cielo.

Bulma agarró los dos anillos plateados junto con el taladro láser que habían emergido de la segunda cápsula y comenzó a teclear en los diminutos dispositivos de control a los lados. Tenía los dientes apretados y los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos se destacaban crudamente en su rostro pálido. Al reconocer la mirada de alguien que luchaba contra el inicio de una profunda conmoción a punta de pura fuerza de voluntad, él la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Su estómago se retorció de nuevo con el enfermizo conocimiento de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Se produjo un último boom resonante desde el lejano oeste, luego nada, todo terminó.

—Ya viene. —Vegeta respiró hondo.

Bulma se movió en sus brazos y se apartó un poco para encararlo. 

—Vegeta, ¿confías en mí?

Él inclinó la cabeza y descansó su frente en la de ella. 

—Sí.

—Conozco una manera de hacer que todo esto termine —susurró Bulma—, pero necesito que me traigas las esferas del dragón rojo. Frízer las lleva alrededor de su cuello. —Después lo besó.

—Las traeré —dijo Vegeta.

Ella vio como él se disparaba hacia el cielo para encontrarse con la energía de Frízer que se aproximaba. Luego se dio la vuelta, apretó los dientes y concentró toda la fuerza de su mente en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

* * *

Se paró en el aire para enfrentar al padre de cada agonía y maldad en su vida desde la niñez hasta este momento y, por primera vez, no sintió miedo.

—Vegeta-chan —ronroneó Frízer—, ¡volaste mi casa! Dios mío, ¿encontraste algo allí que te molestó?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba la apariencia diferente del tsiruyín.

—Creo que Jeiyce y sus hombres disfrutaron de tu mujer —continuó la voz burlona de Frízer—, una y otra y otra vez. Yo también habría pedido mi turno, pero como puedes ver, estoy indispuesto en este momento. Aunque estoy jugando con la idea de mantenerla con vida para más tarde.

Vegeta apretó ambos puños y sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en las palmas por el esfuerzo de vencer el estruendo de la sangre que resonaba en sus oídos. Bulma podía terminar con esto, le había dicho. En todos los años que la conocía, nunca la vio concebir o poner su mano en una hazaña de ingeniería que no pudiera lograr. No creía que lo supiera y él no estaba seguro de poder decir las palabras en voz alta incluso ahora, pero todo lo que era lo había construido sobre la piedra de toque de su fe en ella. Confiaría y haría lo que le pidiera. Debía luchar con frialdad y racionalidad frente a las burlas de Frízer o le fallaría a ella, a todos y todo.

El rostro pálido de Frízer se retorció por la irritación. Sus palabras no habían tenido el efecto que esperaba, el de conducir al pequeño simio a una de sus características furias ciegas que los tsiruyíns siempre encontraron tan divertidas. Frunció los labios con rencor.

—Vegeta, ¿qué sentiste al matar a tu hijo?

Otra vez ese desconcertante silencio del príncipe saiyayín. Y algo más igualmente nuevo y perturbador: una total falta de miedo.

—¡Mono estúpido! —gritó Frízer—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Di algo!

—Olvidaste tu propia lección, viejo monstruo. —La voz de Vegeta era suave y mortalmente tranquila—. Una de las primeras cosas que me enseñaste. —Él conseguiría darle un golpe, pero solo si era muy rápido.

—¿Así? ¿Y cuál es, mono?

—Nunca te hagas vulnerable teniendo descendencia. —Vegeta apretó el puño e hizo lo único que Son Gohan, a pesar de su mayor poder, nunca podría haber imaginado hacer. Hundió el puño en el vientre hinchado del monstruo.

* * *

—¡Listo! —gritó Gokú. La luz que ardía en su interior era demasiado brillante para mirarla directamente.

 _Vas a tener una batalla en dos frentes si Frízer despierta al dragón,_ dijo Pícolo con gravedad _, la muerte de Daruma no destruyó sus esferas del dragón como debería haber sucedido. Probablemente porque había más de Daruma en esas esferas de lo que quedaba en él. Vas a necesitar más respaldo del que tienes ahora_.

A lo lejos, en el planeta verde que Bra apenas podía recordar, vio la visión mental de un hombre pequeño de rostro amable con extraños tatuajes de puntos en la frente, él estaba de pie ante un gran dragón verde. Las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu repicaron dentro de su cabeza cuando el deseo del hombrecito fue concedido.

En la habitación oscura detrás de ellos se produjo un suave resplandor, el cuerpo de Trunks de repente se arqueó y jadeó mientras sus pulmones vacíos se llenaban con aire. Goten corrió hacia el otro joven soltando un grito de alegría.

Gokú tomó la mano de Milk y ella entrecerró los ojos para tratar de mirar su rostro brillante. La besó, algo que Milk no recordaba que hiciera nunca cuando había otros ojos de testigos, no desde el día de su boda. Ella se quedó boquiabierta al sentir la ráfaga de poder fluyendo desde su cuerpo hacia el suyo a través del beso.

—Gokú-saa… —dijo sin aliento.

—Denme las manos —les pidió a los demás. Se reunieron a su alrededor, Bra, Goten y un Trunks todavía aturdido pusieron las manos sobre sus brazos y hombros.

La habitación oscura se desvaneció para aparecer en el amargo frío de la noche tsiruseiyín.

* * *

Frízer se dobló con un chillido de horror. En el mismo instante, Vegeta rompió la cadena de plata que sostenía las esferas de dragón alrededor del cuello del monstruo.

—¡Mi bebé! —gritó Frízer.

—¿Me estás pidiendo por la vida de tu mocoso? —Vegeta rechinó los dientes—. ¿A mí _?_ —Levantó el puño—. Otra lección de tu manual, Frízer: ¡Siempre patea a tu enemigo cuando haya caído!

El golpe nunca cayó. Más rápido de lo que pensaba, Frízer giró aún encorvado protectoramente sobre su sección media y arremetió con la cola. Vegeta voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra el suelo con una fuerza demoledora. Todavía sostenía las esferas de dragón apretadas fuertemente en una mano ensangrentada. Ni siquiera había durado una ronda. Un millar de nuevas estrellas parpadearon repentinamente en lo alto.

—Dodoria ha traído la flota de la segunda luna, por lo que veo. —Frízer aterrizó a su lado, su postura ya no era angustiada—. Debe haber visto los fuegos artificiales, odia perderse una fiesta. —Golpeó su puño en el pecho de Vegeta para romperle el esternón—. ¿Pensaste que usarías mi último deseo en mi contra? Tonto, las esferas del dragón soraku se adaptan a quien las usa la primera vez, a menos que alguien conceda voluntariamente su derecho, como mis sacerdotes hicieron conmigo. Nadie puede usarlas ahora, salvo ¡yo! —suspiró fingiendo pesar—. Siempre fuiste mi favorito, mi muy querido niño. Hubiera puesto galaxias enteras a tus pies si tan solo me hubieras dado tu lealtad.

Vegeta respiró lenta y dolorosamente para escupir sangre en la cara del tsiruyín. Tanto poder, tan aplastantemente fuerte y nunca tuvo una oportunidad ni entonces ni ahora.

_Bulma, Trunks, Bra… lo siento._

Frízer levantó su mano abierta. 

—Pobre y estúpido animal.

La explosión se dirigió hacia Vegeta… e increíblemente rebotó en la noche. El saiyayín, de alguna, manera encontró la fuerza para reír. 

—Presumido —le murmuró al hombre que ahora se interponía entre él y el conmocionado rostro pálido del tsiruyín.

—Frízer—dijo Son Gokú con la mayor tranquilidad—. He venido a matarte.


	7. El dragón rojo: capítulo siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy dueña de Dragon ball z ni de ninguno de los personajes del mismo. No estoy recibiendo dinero por escribir esto. Esta ficción es solo con fines de entretenimiento.  
> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene violencia, malas palabras y contenido adulto, incluyendo una escena gráfica de abuso sexual. Si esto te ofende, no lo leas.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_I. El dragón rojo_ **

**Capítulo siete**

**Fin del juego**

Bulma desencapsuló otro microsoldador solo para encontrar el contenido pulverizado. Luego de una suave maldición, probó otra cápsula de apoyo y recogió la herramienta de trabajo. Entrecerró los ojos para buscar entre las sombras tenuemente iluminadas las partes del MDE personal que Bra le había dado y los anillos plateados de su propio dispositivo de transporte aún sin perfeccionar esparcidos a su alrededor. La única luz que tenía era la de las llamas de los humeantes restos del palacio de Tsirusei. Ella se estremeció, era su única fuente de calor también. El soldador que estaba usando se desarmó en su mano sin previo aviso y lo arrojó con un sollozo enojado. ¡El protocolo de transporte espacial en su software y los del MDE eran incompatibles y no podía configurar una puerta de enlace sin las malditas herramientas! Casi todos los instrumentos encapsulados de su cinturón de herramientas se habían hecho pedazos. En los primeros y aterradores segundos, después de que la agarraron, se acordó del pequeño MDE de Bra que colgaba de su cinturón. La hubiera sacado del peligro haciéndola «invisible e intocable», como dijo su hija.

No fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Uno de ellos la había visto buscar a tientas el dispositivo y, pensando que podría ser un arma de algún tipo, le destrozó la mano, el cinturón de herramientas y un par de costillas de un solo golpe.

Luego el infierno ascendió y la rodeo.

_Manos la sujetaban mientras se reían de sus gritos y de sus insultos, y finalmente de sus sollozantes pedidos de piedad. El primero fue el hombre rojo que le sonreía sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez._

_—¡Maldición, Jeiyce, date prisa y termina!_

_—¡Espera tu turno, idiota!_

_Él se agarró con tanta fuerza a sus muslos en un espasmo que uno de los huesos se partió. El dolor la hizo gritar, sus ojos perdieron el enfoque y comenzó a desvanecerse. Al notarlo, él se inclinó para morder con brutalidad uno de sus pezones, lo que la trajo de vuelta a la conciencia._

_—No te desmayes todavía, preciosa —dijo jovialmente—. ¿Quién sigue?_

_Una ansiosa forma corpulenta apareció a su lado._

Todos tuvieron su turno, todos...

Gritó y se agarró la cabeza para tratar de tapar las imágenes.

 _Deshazlas,_ había dicho Daruma formando así la semilla de una idea. Se mordió la lengua y se sacó sangre. ¡Tenía que concentrarse! Cogió una de las últimas cápsulas y rezó. La llave de pulso, sin desperfectos e ilesa, brillaba en el suelo. Susurró un agradecimiento silencioso, agarró el instrumento y volvió a su trabajo. En el cielo, las estrellas comenzaron a estallar, pero ella no alzo la vista.

* * *

Las estrellas estaban estallando. Milk flotaba en el aire, el exceso de energía que Gokú le había entregado con el beso vibraba por todo su cuerpo. Apuntó otra ráfaga a los brillantes puntos de luz que eran los cruceros de batalla de Frízer y algo dentro de ella comenzó a cantar a su pesar. Esto era para lo que había entrenado de niña, para lo que había nacido y se había criado. Y esto era lo que perdió debido a la falta de fuerza sobrehumana, así que se rindió por el amor a una cuna que se mecía.

Los cruceros comenzaron a descender a la atmósfera superior donde expulsaron a los combatientes por las docenas de puertos de salida. 

—¡Aquí vienen! —dijo ella.

A su lado, Bra sonrió ante la fiera y casi feliz nota en la voz de la otra mujer. Ascendió a super saiyayín después de ver los destellos de luz, que eran su hermano y Son Goten, alejándose. Tenían mucho que expiar, habían dicho e iban a comenzar ahora.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Milk mientras el enemigo caía sobre ellas como luciérnagas furiosas.

* * *

El planeta debía estar ardiendo, decidió. Yacía de espaldas mirando el cielo nocturno que brillaba como al mediodía mientras sentía que la vida desaparecía lentamente de su cuerpo.

—¡Papá! —Su propio rostro bajo mechones de cabello lavanda lo miraron con preocupada ansiedad.

—... Perdón. —Vegeta trató de decirle al fantasma de su hijo, perdón por más cosas de las que podía contar: por su cobarde abandono a la madre del niño cuando ella lo llevaba en el vientre debido al temor a su creciente apego y a la pérdida a la que inevitablemente debía conducir. Por su frialdad hacia el niño pequeño que lo había seguido y que imitaba con adoración cada uno de sus movimientos. Por su instintiva y completa incapacidad de mostrarse al adolescente Trunks, que había crecido sin ninguna emoción más afectuosa que su feroz orgullo por la fuerza del joven. Goten no se volvió loco, él nunca se sintió no deseado y nunca le dieron razones para pensar que su padre sería capaz de abandonarlo para salvar su propio pellejo.

—Pidieron que regresara, papá —le explicó Trunks.

Otro rostro se inclinó sobre él para examinarlo, sus cejas formaron un enojado ceño fruncido. 

_Se parece a Bardock,_ pensó Vegeta vagamente.

—Creo que está acabado —dijo Goten sin rodeos.

Trunks sacudió la cabeza en una airada negativa. 

—¡Las semillas!

—Se… aca… baron. —Vegeta tosió, su boca estaba llena de sangre.

La luz en el cielo, ya brillante como el día, resplandeció a un blanco cegador. Gokú y Frízer… El planeta pareció inclinarse fuera de su eje cuando la onda de choque del enfrentamiento golpeó el suelo.

—¿Cómo diablos se las arregló para quitarle las esferas del dragón? —dijo un asombrado Goten al ver lo que Vegeta todavía agarraba en una mano rota.

—Puñetazo… a traición. —Vegeta trató de sonar engreído, pero las palabras salieron con un ronquido superficial—. Trunks... tengo que… decirte...

—No intentes hablar, papá —le pidió Trunks en voz baja y puso una mano sobre el pecho destrozado de su padre para infundirle un lento flujo de _ki_ —. Te estoy dando la suficiente energía para mantenerte con vida hasta que podamos curarte.

Vegeta colocó débilmente una mano sobre la de su hijo y sintió que la mente de Trunks tocaba la suya a través del enlace. Derribó las barreras que separaban sus pensamientos y todo lo que había dejado de mostrar y de decir se volcó a la mente del joven. Trunks le apretó la mano en silencio como respuesta, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. No era más capaz de expresar sus sentimientos que su padre y por eso Vegeta también se lamentó en silencio. Cada cosa infernal en su vida, todo lo que pensó que Trunks nunca tendría que soportar, había encontrado al muchacho de algún modo.

—¡Tenemos que destruir las esferas del dragón, Trunks! —los interrumpió Goten—. ¡Antes de que Frízer intente usar el último deseo!

El muchacho levantó el puño para destrozar las esferas y gritó horrorizado. La pequeña hilera de orbes rojas, todavía intactas en la mano de Vegeta, había comenzado a brillar débilmente.

* * *

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —chilló Frízer. ¡No podía ser así! ¡No lo sería! El golpe del primate apestoso lo lanzó de espaldas hacia el cielo. Antes de que se recuperara, otro golpe vertiginoso en la cabeza aterrizó y voló hacia adelante. ¡¿Cómo el mono pudo volverse tan fuerte?! Siseó furioso a través de sus labios ensangrentados y desvió instintivamente la mano hacia su abdomen. No importaba cómo, lo que debería haber sido un deporte ahora era una competencia de iguales y, por primera vez en su vida, Frízer tenía más en qué pensar además de su propio bienestar. Era hora de la carta de triunfo.

—¡Soraku! —gritó Frízer—. ¡Levántate y ven a mí, ahora!

* * *

Las esferas del dragón rojo se encendieron en la mano de Vegeta. Goten vio como cobraban vida y tuvo un breve instante para ver su propio horror reflejado en el rostro de Trunks antes de que el dragón surgiera por debajo de ello. Un momento después, él salió girando salvajemente por el aire, se estrelló contra algo duro y vio que era Trunks sujetándolo con firmeza. Su amigo estaba buscando en el suelo y en el cielo de un modo frenético.

—¡Papá! ¡No puedo verlo!

La cosa monstruosa que se elevaba sobre ellos rugió enojada y los dos jóvenes observaron paralizados como lentamente sacaba su insustancial cola de la atadura invisible de las esferas del dragón. Luego comenzó a marcharse inexorablemente hacia el oeste donde Gokú y Frízer estaban enzarzados en su combate.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo! —gritó Goten.

—¡Podemos hacerlo! —La cara de Trunks se había llenado de una alegría salvaje. Alcanzó las manos de su amigo, después llevó las suyas hacia el lado opuesto y arqueó el cuerpo en una pose largamente olvidada—. Por nuestros pecados, Goten —dijo.

Los ojos de Goten brillaron, levantó los brazos e imitó la postura de Trunks. 

—Por nuestros pecados —repitió con gravedad.

—¡Fu-sión-Ha!

El dragón rojo se detuvo cuando un pequeño objeto brillante bloqueó de forma arrogante su camino. 

—No soy ni Trunks ni Goten, soraku. —Sacó la espada de Trunks—. Soy Gotenks, ¡soy el ser creado para hacerte trizas!

En el suelo, Vegeta apartó los ojos de la batalla y comenzó a arrastrarse dolorosamente hacia las abandonadas esferas del dragón rojo.

* * *

La flota era chatarra. Guerreros aterrorizados se lanzaban por todas direcciones. Habían intentado abrumar a las dos mujeres con sus números al principio. Ahora, solo trataban de escapar.

—Deberían haber recordado la primera ley de la selva —dijo Milk sin compasión.

—¿Cuál es? —le preguntó Bra mientras lanzaba otra ráfaga.

—¡Nunca te metas entre una madre y sus cachorros! —gruñó Milk.

* * *

El dragón le dio un zarpazo al guerrero que lo esquivaba como un loco. Gotenks volvió a hacerle un tajo y gritó de placer cuando se abrió otra herida en el cuerpo de la criatura de la salió sangre como lava hirviendo. De alguna manera, cuando el soraku se separó de las esferas del dragón, adoptó una forma corpórea física, lo que significaba que podía ser herido… lo que significaba que podía morir. Gotenks sabía que tenía que ser rápido, su tiempo casi se acababa, la fusión se desharía y se separarían en cualquier momento. Se dio la vuelta para embestir una vez más y se lanzó en picada como un misil con la espada extendida hacia el frente. Si lograba clavar el arma en el ojo del dragón, podría atravesarle el cerebro.

Sin previo aviso, la cabeza gigante se volvió mostrándole los dientes al guerrero que se acercaba, listo para desgarrar y romper. Era demasiado tarde para que Gotenks girara o detuviera el impulso de su ataque. Algo pasó como un rayo desde un ángulo inesperado y la cabeza del monstruo se echó hacia atrás por una brutal patada circular. Gotenks vislumbró el rostro golpeado de Gohan y su fiera sonrisa bajo unos salvajes mechones de cabello negro. _¡Onissan!_

Luego él atravesó el ojo rubí del dragón y salió por el otro lado de la monstruosa cabeza.

* * *

Vegeta se elevó débilmente en el aire con las esferas del dragón rojo en las manos sin dejar de sibilar por esfuerzo. Trunks le había dado la suficiente energía para mantener su corazón latiendo, pero sus pulmones se estaban llenando rápidamente con sangre. Maldijo cuando se inclinó hacia abajo y casi cayó. El contorno del palacio en llamas apareció lentamente a la vista, apretó los dientes y buscó en sus últimas reservas de energía para un estallido de movimiento final. Se lanzó hacia el frente para cubrir la brecha de los últimos kilómetros en unos segundos, luego se mantuvo flotando sobre el montón humeante del salón blanco. No le quedaba más energía, lo había gastado todo. Soltó un suspiro y cayó como una piedra.

* * *

Gokú había hecho lo único que se le ocurrió cuando escuchó a Frízer convocar al dragón. Ahora, lo agarraba desesperado con un brazo y con la otra mano le tapaba firmemente la boca. Si no podía hablar, razonó Gokú, no podría pedir el deseo. Este curso de acción no era recomendable como plan a largo plazo.

El cuerpo de Frízer se retorcía por la desesperación mientras Gokú veía a Gotenks lanzarse como una jabalina para atravesar el cerebro del dragón rojo. El titán con forma de serpiente pareció balancearse y se inclinó hacia un lado. Los muchachos de alguna manera se las habían arreglado para asestarle un golpe casi mortal. El dragón empezó a lanzarles golpes de borracho a Gohan, a Goten y a Trunks cuando los tres guerreros se acercaron para matar. Frízer también había visto la angustia del dragón y comenzó a retorcerse más frenéticamente para tratar de liberarse.

—Vas a perder, Frízer —le dijo Gokú con apenas un toque de malicia arrastrándose en su voz—. Otra vez.

Frízer gruñó y se retorció como un gato. 

_Incluso si muero ahora,_ las palabras rencorosas del tsiruyín sisearon en la mente de Gokú, _aun sí me vengué, ¡los he dañado a todos sin remedio! Trunks y Goten son mis criaturas y por más que ahora luchen contra mí, los rompí y los reconstruí a mi propia imagen. El pequeña Pan es mi devota y amorosa discípula, levántala de entre los muertos si quieres, ella los maldecirá a todos y me seguirá hasta los confines del universo. Le entregué a mis hombres a la mujer de Vegeta para que la usaran como un juguete y fueron muy entusiastas en sus atenciones. Nuestro principito nunca más la tocará sin verla encogerse por los recuerdos. ¡Les deseo a todos salud y una larga vida, Son Gokú!,_ Frízer se rio entre dientes, _¡Las esferas de dragón no pueden borrar recuerdos ni curan mentes_ _y corazones!_

El brazo de Gokú se cerró más alrededor del cuello del tsiruyín y comenzó a apretar. 

—Todo se arreglará, Frízer —le dijo en voz baja. Frízer se tensó contra él con un miedo real, podía escuchar su muerte en esa suave voz—, pero no estarás aquí para verlo.

* * *

Cuando Bulma lo vio caer, la tensión la puso de pie. El fuego se apagaba y la gélida muerte de la noche Tsirusei comenzaba a cerrarse. Trepó a un montículo de piedras trituradas cubierto de escarcha con la pequeña máquina que había improvisado apretada fuertemente contra su pecho.

Vegeta yacía de espaldas con la mirada fija y vacía. Bulma sollozó de alivio cuando él jadeó débilmente y se concentró en su rostro.

—Bul...

Ella lo besó suavemente. El rostro de Vegeta era de un color blanco mortecino, él buscó la mano Bulma a tientas mientras sus labios trataban de enmarcar las palabras y presionó algo frío y duro en su palma: las esferas del dragón rojo.

—... harás qué… termine? —Su respiración superficial estaba acompañada de un sonido estertóreo proveniente del pecho.

—Sí —dijo ella mientras tomaba la cadena de plata de su mano—. Sí, lo haré.

Le era tan difícil solo hablar. Bulma se inclinó, su mejilla tocó la de él y la agonizante respiración llegó a su oído.

—…Te amo…

Ella dejó escapar un convulsivo y desgarrador sollozo cuando sintió que la vida de Vegeta abandonaba su cuerpo.

* * *

La presión de Gokú sobre la garganta de Frízer aumentó. Su otra mano todavía tapaba firmemente la boca de su enemigo como un tornillo.

 _¡Déjame iiiiirrrrr!,_ la voz telepática sollozó. El saiyayín de Chikyuu, siempre tan aprensivo cuando se trataba de asestar el golpe mortal, no dudaba, iba a terminar la matanza. _¡Por favor!,_ Frízer gimió, el terror estaba ahora íntimamente ligado a la esencia de cada palabra. Terror y algo más. _Mi bebé… ¡mi bebé no merece morir!_

La mano en su garganta perdió fuerza por la conmoción y la preocupación. De inmediato, Frízer atacó clavando su codo en el estómago de su enemigo y salió disparado como un rayo hacia el dragón que caía, con un saiyayín gritando de ira pisándole los talones.

—¡Soraku! —gritó Frízer mientras alcanzaba la cresta de la enorme cabeza roja—. ¡Hazme inmortal!

El dragón rugió su moribundo asentimiento y un resplandor profano rodeó al monarca tsiruyín. El deseo fue concedido.

—¡Gané! —le gritó Frízer como un loco a los cuatro saiyayíns que ahora lo rodeaban—. ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! —El dragón rugió una última vez y cayó desplomado hacia adelante, muerto como una piedra.

Y su caída rompió el mundo.

* * *

Bulma besó los fríos labios de su esposo antes de levantar la cabeza para ver al dragón rojo que comenzaba a caer. Sostenía sus anillos de transportación ahora fusionados con los componentes más avanzados del MDE. 

**—Retardo de propagación desde las coordenadas de origen hasta las de destino en tres segundos...**

—Comencemos —dijo en voz alta.

Dejó caer las esferas del dragón, con cadena y todo, en el anillo fuente. Estas destellaron a través del campo de transportación, ya estaban en camino. Tres segundos hasta que salieran por el anillo destino.

3…

El Soraku golpeó la tierra y el planeta comenzó a romperse debajo de él.

2…

Bulma dejó los dos anillos de plata en el suelo y agarró dos piedras grandes, una en cada mano temblorosa. _¡Oh, dulce Kamisama, deja que esto funcione!_

1…

Hizo pedazos los anillos. Sin salida de la eterna teletransportación, las esferas del dragón rojo NO serían.

Una cegadora luz blanca cubrió el mundo.

* * *

Una cegadora luz blanca cubría el mundo.

Abrió los ojos a los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana. Algo cálido y suave tocó sus labios.

—Buenos días —dijo su esposa que estaba inclinada sobre él, sonriéndole cansada. Su sueño había sido tan profundo que ni siquiera se despertó cuando ella entró en el cuarto—. Finalmente dormiste toda la noche—añadió—, ¿cómo te sientes?

Una comisura de la boca de Vegeta se curvó. Pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura de Bulma para girarla hasta que él quedara sobra ella.

—¿Estuviste toda la noche divirtiéndote en esa tonta fiesta tuya, mujer? —murmuró y enterró el rostro en su cabello. Olía a vino y a flores de cerezo.

—Estuve con Bra —le contestó—. Ella atrapó tu insomnio, al menos por una noche. Finalmente logré que se durmiera hace un rato. —La vio fruncir el ceño—. Tuvo un sueño divertido, dijo que un hombre muy azul vino a verla. Él le contó que había estado en el infierno, pero que ahora estaba en el cielo. También le dijo que fuera buena y que él la cuidaría. Fue un algo muy profundo para una niña de tres años, ¿no?

Vegeta sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Bulma notó la tensión en su cuerpo y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Vegeta, tengo malas noticias —le dijo con solemnidad—. A Son Gokú se le ocurrió ir a Francia a las tres de la mañana para invitar a Videl, a su madre y a la bebé a un fin de semana tropical en Kame House. Incluso Tien y Chaos estarán allí y ellos no han salido de Nepal en años.

Vegeta resopló. 

—¿Así qué…?

—Así que Son Gokú no entrenará contigo hoy, pero estamos invitados.

—¡Ese maldito bastardo! —exclamó enojado—. ¡Me prometió que pelearía conmigo hoy!

—¿Dijo que sí? —Trunks asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Sí a qué? —preguntó Vegeta con desconfianza.

—A si vienes con nosotros —dijo Bulma de un modo inocente—, Gokú podría entrenar contigo después de la cena—. Ella se rio de la expresión en su rostro y lo besó.

—¿Quieres, papá? —Las pálidas mejillas de Trunks se enrojecieron al ver el beso de sus padres.

Vegeta abrió la boca para decir que no… y la cerró cuando observó al muchacho pensativo. Al parecer, Trunks se hacía más grande cada vez que lo miraba. Sería un hombre en unos pocos años, un hombre al que apenas conocería si no tenía cuidado.

_Nos dejaste, padre, ¿por qué?_

Sintió otro leve escalofrío y Bulma lo miró con curiosidad. Trunks cambió de un pie al otro, esperando. Tal vez… él y el muchacho podrían… hablar o algo así. De pronto, Vegeta le sonrió a su hijo sin ninguna razón que pudiera comprender. 

—Por qué no —se escuchó decir—. Ve a prepararte, Trunks, nos iremos en un par de horas.

Trunks sonrió de alegría, salió corriendo y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un segundo después, escucharon el hurra con el que respondió Goten y los dos muchachos se alejaron haciendo ruido por el pasillo.

* * *

_—¿Alguno de ellos recuerda algo?_

_El olor de rosas y caléndulas podía sentirse en la verde paz del aire, al lado del sereno tarareo desafinado de mister Popo, que cuidaba de los jardines de las flores eternas._

_Pícolo vaciló, luego lo negó con firmeza._

_—Ni una maldita cosa, por lo que yo sé —respondió—. Pero eso nunca sucedió, ¿verdad? —La expresión perpetuamente sombría de su boca se suavizó un poco mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia la isla bañada por el sol donde Son Gohan estaba rodeado de sus amigos y familiares, cargando su nueva hija en sus brazos._

_—Así es —le contestó Dende solemnemente—. Los deseos se deshicieron y nada sucedió._

_—Es lo mejor para nuestros amigos de allí abajo en todos los sentidos. No hay bajas —dijo la voz ronca del namekuseiyín mayor—. Tenemos que conformarnos con esa victoria, muchacho._

* * *

Vegeta acostó a su esposa a la cama. Ella le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer durante las próximas dos horas?

Él pasó un dedo por el borde de su mejilla y le acarició la cara. Estaba seguro de que soñó con la muerte y la pérdida. ¿Ella había muerto o él fue quién se perdió? El último oscuro hilo de la memoria se desvaneció, dejándolo con la abrumadora sensación de cuán preciosa y frágil era la mujer que ahora sostenía. Le apartó el cabello corto y azul de la cara, y respiró hondo.

—Te amo, Bulma —dijo por primera vez.

Vio que las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de su mujer. Ella trató de hablar, pero Vegeta la besó. No más palabras por ahora, él había dicho todo lo que había que decir.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	8. II. Temporada de la luna: capítulo uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy propietaria de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta pieza de ficción.  
> ADVERTENCIA: TODOS LOS MENORES DE DIECIOCHO AÑOS ¡VÁYANSE AHORA! Este fic contiene violencia, temas adultos, sexo y malas palabras. Si eso no es lo tuyo, no lo leas.

_**La tetralogía del dragón rojo** _

  
_**II. Temporada de la luna** _

**Prólogo**

  
**Gurasia**

Los sacerdotes de túnicas blancas comenzaron a entonar un cántico en éxtasis religioso cuando el primero de ellos pronunció el encantamiento namekuseiyín que encendió las siete diminutas esferas del dragón rojo ubicadas inertes en el centro de su círculo. La bestia roja que surgió del portal dimensional al reino del tiempo, el espacio y la materia los miró con el ceño fruncido y pareció tensarse ante la cadena de orbes rubís que lo mantenían bajo control. El sumo sacerdote expresó su deseo, el único deseo en su corazón y en el de cualquiera de este último remanente de una raza casi extinta de antiguos gobernantes galácticos. El dragón rugió su afirmación a regañadientes y el vibrante cántico de los miembros menores de la orden se convirtió en un grito de alegría. Encima de ellos, brillando sobre las llanuras blancas azotadas por el viento alrededor del templo aislado, las tres lunas de Tsirusei verían la resurrección de su señor, su dios, su más amado amo.

El sacerdote parpadeó y miró de un lado al otro ante el repentino silencio. El otro tsiruyín murmuró nervioso. Algo había sucedido… Se concedió el deseo, pero nada cambió. Ahogó un grito enojado de horror por el engaño cuando levantó la cabeza y vio que el anillo flotante de las esferas del dragón rojo se había desvanecido. Los demás empezaron a alejarse entre las sombras con miedo. De pronto, un llanto agudo atravesó el silencio helado y bajó la mirada.

Las esferas del dragón ya no estaban, pero en su lugar había algo diminuto, blanco e infinitamente más precioso. Lloró de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. El sacerdote se arrodilló para levantar al recién nacido tsiruyín, su rostro blanco estaba radiante de asombro y reverencia.

—Mi hermoso y pequeño señor —dijo amorosamente.

**_Capítulo uno_ **

**_Comienzos_ **

**(Quince años después)**

Ella se quedó recta y quieta como una piedra mientras observaban a Shen Lon y al pequeño niño que estaba sentado en su gran cuello perderse de vista más allá del horizonte. Podía sentir los ojos preocupados de sus amigos y familiares sobre ella, sentir su lástima como un escozor ardiente en la piel.

—¡Bien! —Hizo que su voz sonara lo menos irritada posible—. Debo ir a casa para empezar a cocinar. Esto requiere una cena de la victoria. ¡Gokú-saa probablemente tendrá mucha hambre cuando regrese!

Su hijo mayor la miró con una expresión afligida. Ella entrecerró los ojos, desafiándolo a contradecirla. 

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará, Kassan —dijo Gohan con tristeza.

Una ráfaga de viento tiró de su cabello, era la fuerza de Vegeta lanzándose al cielo con un enojado insulto. Bulma lo estaba mirando, un ceño preocupado marcaba su rostro. La otra mujer vestía sus cincuenta y tantos años mucho mejor que ella, reflexionó Milk. Algo resonó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Por supuesto, Bulma no había vivido los últimos diez años sola. Era sorprendente cuánta edad podía poner en una mujer acurrucarse con nada más que un buen libro todas las noches. El pensamiento era enojado, amargado y estridente. Como yo, pensó. Mezquina, gruñona y celosa... celosa del bienestar del mundo entero, de toda la galaxia.

Nada de esto se mostraba en su rostro. Ella lo había fijado en un molde de irritada alegría. Gohan se quedó callado, solo tomó su mano temblorosa como el niño dulce que siempre había sido y la llevó lejos del polvo de las ruinas de la capital del oeste.

* * *

_El niño suspiró y se dio la vuelta dormido. Por todos lados, como interminables filas que se alejaban sobre los campos verdes de la eternidad, los dragones miraban solemnes, insustanciales e intangibles como si hubieran sido estampados en humo de colores brillantes. No hablaban, simplemente contemplaban en silenciosa acusación a las cinco figuras que se arrodillaban alrededor del cuerpo dormido del niño._

_—¡Oh, dejen eso! —dijo Kiasama irritado—. ¡No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer!_

_Los dragones no respondieron._

_—Tienen razón —sostuvo Dende—. Esta es una pobre recompensa para todos ellos._

_El supremo Kaiosama asintió su sombrío acuerdo._

_—Sería un destino difícil para cualquier alma. Y para alguien que ha hecho tanto..._

_—¡Un ser vivo no puede contener el poder de los deseos de un dragón dentro de sí y aún caminar en el mundo físico! —dijo Kaisama enfáticamente mientras triste, negaba con la cabeza—. Aceptó ser el recipiente custodio de las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu y el guardián de Shen Lon._

_—¡No sabía lo que estaba aceptando! —exclamó Dende enojado—. ¡No es justo! Más que eso, ¡no está bien!_

_—Él tiene razón, Jouten —murmuró el barítono hueco y ronco del nuevo guardián del infierno. Pícolo entrecerró los ojos, molesto—. Además, ha tenido acceso a las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu toda su vida y nunca las ha usado mal._

_Jouten habló después de pensarlo en silencio por un largo momento._

_—Fue elegido para ser el recipiente de las esferas del dragón debido a su pureza. —Tocó la cara del niño dormido y él se movió y bostezó._

_—¿Ojjichan?_

_—¿Qué desearías, hijo mío —preguntó Dios amablemente—, si pudieras tener lo que quisieras en todo el universo?_

_El niño adormilado sonrió._

_—Quiero ir a casa, Ojjichan. Soñé que mi familia y mis amigos estaban tristes..._

_Las esferas del dragón tintinearon suavemente como las campanillas de viento de algún gigante a lo lejos._

_—CONCEDIDO —dijo Shen Lon mientras entrecerraba las facetas de sus grandes ojos esmeralda de un modo desafiante a los Kaiosamas._

_—Que así sea —añadió Jouten—. Te queda un deseo más, niño. ¿Por qué no… —Hizo una pausa para considerarlo—, por qué no pides algo bueno para ti? —Tocó al niño una última vez y el pequeño cuerpo se desdibujó en la forma musculosa de un joven en la flor de la vida antes de desvanecerse—. Creo que pronto será necesario —comentó después de un momento._

_—Quizás antes de lo que pensamos —murmuró Pícolo—. Nuestro pequeño efecto colateral de las esferas del dragón rojo ha estado entrando a hurtadillas en mi nuevo territorio para tener largas charlas con papá. Todavía no sabe que estoy detrás suyo._

_—Veamos si se puede razonar con él y logramos desviarlo de cualquier curso de acción que esté contemplando —dijo Jouten en voz baja._

_Pícolo murmuró algo casi inaudible sobre tener que encarrilar a otro maldito niño y Jouten solo sonrió levemente._

_—¿Efecto colateral? —preguntó Dende con aprensión._

_—Los deseos se pueden deshacer y los eventos pueden dejar de ser —murmuró Jouten—. Pero es uno de los principios de la creación que las almas no sean deshechas._

* * *

Demasiado tarde, pensó Vegeta. Se sentó en la cama al lado del cuerpo dormido de su esposa y contemplo su rostro. Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses junto con la victoria de hoy, que se sintió más como una derrota, la habían afectado. No estaba perdiendo su belleza a medida que se hundía más y más en eso que los chikyuuyíns llamaban vejez. Tragó saliva. Ella le había preguntado una vez, años atrás, cuánto tiempo vivían los saiyayíns y él le respondió algo tanto arrogante como descarado, que vivían hasta que los mataran.

La verdad era que no lo sabía. La mayoría de los saiyayíns no vivían más de cien años simplemente porque un guerrero solo podía salvarse de la muerte por muy poco, un número determinado de veces antes de que se le acabara la suerte. Sabía que su propio padre tenía cerca de doscientos años cuando murió y no había mostrado signos visibles de envejecimiento. La edad no fue nada más que una indicación de la destreza en la batalla. Vivir mucho era ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no morir. No esta... esta muerte lenta, debilitante, como si se desmoronaran, que sufrían los chikyuuyíns.

Y ahora perdió cualquier oportunidad de evitarle eso. Las esferas del dragón se habían ido. El sol que se puso hoy tras la muerte de Kakaroto había terminado una era. ¿Cómo pudo ser un tonto tan confiado? Pensó que siempre habría tiempo para esas cosas más tarde. Había planeado como un chico enamorado darle este regalo que ella nunca hubiera pensado en pedirlo para sí misma y así esperó el momento adecuado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_Demasiado tarde…_

También era demasiado tarde para saldar cuentas con Kakaroto, pero tarde para… ¿qué?

¿Para finalmente vencer al tonto descerebrado de una vez por todas?, ¿para decir soy mejor que tú, Kakaroto?

No podía y no lo era, e incluso después de treinta años ese pensamiento todavía hacía que sus manos se apretaran con una furia impotente. Para decir no me dejes solo Kakaroto, solo en todo el universo como el último de nuestra especie...

—¿Vegeta? —Bulma había abierto los ojos. Ella miraba su rostro entrecerrando los párpados por la tenue luz, su ceño preocupado formó arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Él se inclinó y le tocó la frente con los labios.

—Mujer perezosa —comentó en voz baja—, te la has pasado durmiendo hasta la mitad de la noche.

Bulma miró el reloj antes de estirarse. 

—Debería llamar a Milk para ver cómo está, no es demasiado tarde.

_Demasiado tarde…_

_—_ ¿Vegeta? —dijo ella de nuevo sin preguntar qué estaba mal. Su boca se curvó con picardía mientras extendía la mano tentativamente para acariciar…

Él jadeó involuntariamente cuando algo así como una infusión de fuego líquido se disparó por su columna. 

—Ten cuidado con eso, mujer —le pidió con una voz vacilante. Bulma sonrió y continuó pasando los dedos por su cola, el roce era ligero y enloquecedor.

—Puede tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse, ¿es sensible? —Ella lo apretó despacio y fue recompensada con un suave gruñido. Vegeta la levantó bruscamente y trazó sus afilados dientes a lo largo de la delicada piel del cuello de su mujer.

—Se podría decir eso —susurró él con una voz ronca. Bulma lo agarró de nuevo, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y se rio disimuladamente cuando lo sintió vibrar por el deseo. Mujer malvada, iba a durar tanto como un chico inexperto si ella seguía así.

_¿Vegeta?_

La voz mental fue como un balde de agua helada.

_¿Kakaroto?_

_Este… ¿es un mal momento?_

La cara ya sonrojada de Vegeta enrojeció aún más cuando tuvo la sensación de que el otro hombre estaba mirando directo a su mente.

 _¿Qué diablos quieres, Kakaroto?,_ respondió él en un tono duro. Pero algo en su interior había comenzado a regocijarse como un niño ante la sensación de que la presencia del tonto se acercaba cada vez más. Podía sentir a Bulma mirándolo con curiosidad al ver el cambio en su rostro. Conocía la mirada desenfocada del contacto telepático.

 _Vuelvo a casa,_ dijo la débil voz de Kakaroto, _yo... este... necesito pedirte un consejo sobre algo._

Vegeta rompió el vínculo con un sonido casi audible, se inclinó y beso a Bulma.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Y salió disparado por la ventana como un misil, riendo por las furiosas maldiciones que ella le lanzaba exigiendo algún tipo de explicación.

Gokú se detuvo bruscamente cuando el otro saiyayín se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Vegeta enojado.

Gokú lo pensó mucho. 

—¿Dónde están qué? —contestó finalmente.

—¿Dónde están las malditas esferas del dragón, Kakaroto? —dijo Vegeta lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba con un golpe agudo.

—¡Ah! —Gokú se tocó el pecho—. Están dentro de mí... Uy... no se suponía que le dijera eso a nadie, lo olvidé. —Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo un leve autodesprecio—. Algunas veces desearía…

Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo envió tambaleándose por el aire. Miró el rostro enojado del otro saiyayín con sorpresa y dolor. 

—Si están dentro de ti y deseas algo, aunque sea por casualidad —gruñó Vegeta—, podría ser concedido.

—Ah, sí —dijo Gokú tímidamente—. También me olvidé de eso. Arigato.

Vegeta lo miró, varias emociones estaban en guerra por el control de sus rasgos afilados. 

—Cualquier cosa que desees… ¡Kuso, Kakaroto! —También trató de mantener el asombro fuera de su voz—. Si fueras cualquier otro hombre, diría que eres demasiado peligroso para que te permitan vivir.

—No será todo el tiempo —le explicó Gokú—. Tengo que gastar un deseo más y después no tendré que preocuparme por eso durante otros ciento ochenta días. Mi cuerpo está evitando que Shen Lon y a las esferas del dragón se... este... hagan pedazos, supongo. No sé cómo. Creo que Dende sí. De todos modos, tengo que deshacerme de un deseo más. —Frunció el ceño—. Jouten me dijo que tenía que desear algo bueno para mí, ¿qué debo desear?

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, su rostro lucía ilegible como siempre, pero una tensión invisible acababa de desaparecer de su postura. Luego sonrió. Gokú estaba seguro de que si supiera lo bien que se veía cuando sonreía, realmente sonreía, el príncipe nunca volvería a hacerlo. A menudo se había preguntado quién fue el primero que le enseñó a él que ser un buen hombre era algo de lo que avergonzarse. Gokú pensó que le gustaría mucho golpear a esa persona.

—Nuestras mujeres están muriendo por centímetros, Kakaroto —le dijo Vegeta—. ¿No viste la diferencia en ellas cuando regresaste el año pasado? Morirán de vejez antes de que tengamos un cuarto de nuestra vida natural. Trunks, Bra y tus mocosos sufrirán nuestro mismo destino. Sus compañeros envejecerán y morirán mientras ellos permanezcan sin cambios.

Gokú sintió algo frío y vacío en la boca del estómago. La idea de no volver a ver a Milk, de que esté muerta y desaparezca para siempre...

—¿Debería desear hacerlas jóvenes de nuevo?

Vegeta lo pensó por un momento en el cual trató de determinar la mejor manera posible de expresar el deseo. 

—Desea que a todos aquellos que estén o se vayan a desposar con los de sangre saiyayín, se les dé una esperanza de vida natural equivalente a la de su pareja.

Gokú sonrió con admiración. ¡Vegeta era tan inteligente! Se concentró para repetir el deseo palabra por palabra y sintió el poder de Shen Lon circular a través de él cuando se le concedió el deseo. El dragón estaba muy feliz de no tener que volver a Chikyuu nunca más. Le había dicho a Gokú mientras dormían juntos en los campos de Jouten que manifestarse en el plano mortal le producía escozor. Las señales de una docena de _kis_ diferentes, todos familiares, todos amados, de repente se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia donde se ubicaban. Vegeta estaba mirando hacia el oeste, una leve sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. A través del tenue lazo mental de bajo nivel que habían establecido durante su fusión, que nunca se disipó por completo, Gokú pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Bulma seguido de una risa encantada cuando el deseo se cumplió.

Gokú se enfocó en Milk y se concentró mucho. Vaya, ella se había desmayado. Sonrió, la comprensión de que estaba volviendo a casa, realmente volviendo a casa como un hombre, no como un niño, lo invadió. Tendría mucho, mucho tiempo para compensarla.

* * *

Se arrodilló en la paz enclaustrada del templo que había sido su hogar durante toda su joven vida, sus rasgos pálidos estaban contraídos por la concentración. La vigorizante brisa otoñal que entraba a través de las grandes ventanas arqueadas desde la interminable tundra blanca habría congelado los pulmones de cualquier raza de naturaleza cálida en el espacio de media respiración. Él lo encontraba estimulante. El otoño era su estación favorita, hacía que la sangre fuera menos lenta, que el corazón latiera más fuerte y todo parecía posible. Sus pálidas cejas se fruncieron mientras profundizaba en su interior para agarrar el lazo, el hilo transparente e inexplicable que llevaría a su mente una vez más de manera segura a la fuente de su propia creación, donde tocaría por fin la mente que ahora conocía tan bien como la suya propia: clara, fría y dura como un diamante tallado con el filo de una cortadora; afilada, dulce y cruel como si ese mismo filo le atravesara el corazón en cada nuevo contacto. El amor y el orgullo absolutos que fluían a su conciencia desde la mente del otro ser parecieron envolverlo en un abrazo que lo abarcaba todo.

 _Gurasia,_ la voz que suspiraba su nombre era como una caricia.

—Padre —dijo el niño en voz baja—. He hecho lo que me pediste. He aprendido todo lo que mis tutores inluyíns podían enseñarme sobre las artes curativas. He aprendido todas las disciplinas mentales y telepáticas del sacerdocio. No hay más que puedan mostrarme, los he superó a todos. —Las diminutas manos blancas se cerraron con fuerza—. Dime ahora cómo puedo vengarte, ¡dejaría toda la galaxia en ruinas si eso te hiciera sonreír!

 _Poco a poco, con calma_ , le advirtió la voz de su padre y se detuvo, como si reuniera sus pensamientos. _—Estos enemigos son mucho, mucho más fuertes que tú, mi muy dulce niño. Si se enteran de tu existencia, no habrá un lugar seguro en la creación donde te puedas esconder_. _He tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre los errores tácticos del pasado...,_ una risa suave y amarga, _el tiempo es todo lo que tengo ahora. He perdido la esperanza, nunca seré liberado ni renaceré. Todo lo que tengo eres tú, pero si pudiera verte triunfar, sería suficiente consuelo para esta condenación._

—¡Haré lo que sea! —dijo Gurasia con la voz quebrada.

_Este contacto es fugaz en el mejor de los casos y peligroso para ti, querido. Creo que es solo porque todavía eras parte de mí cuando todo estaba perdido que podemos hablar. Puede que ya esté atrayendo la atención de personas no deseadas hacia ti. No deberíamos volver a hablar hasta que este juego esté ganado, así que escúchame ahora: nuestros enemigos son fuertes, todo lo que sientes por mí, lo sienten los unos por los otros. Debemos separarlos y enfrentarlos entre ellos para hacerlos vulnerables. He elegido que el momento de nuestro ataque sea en una temporada en la que serán más vulnerables a la discrepancia._

—¿Cómo?

 _Yo había ganado,_ murmuró la voz de su padre, _todo el gran poder que ellos tenían se hizo nada, cuando fui derrotado por la más débil de ellos. Ella me derrotó con astucia, Gurasia, esa perra frágil y debilucha que pensé que ya había destruido. Tomaremos esa lección en serio y le daremos forma a nuestro ataque de una manera similar. Es por eso que te ordené que dirigieras todo tu entrenamiento hacia las disciplinas psíquicas. No serás lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos con la fuerza bruta por varios siglos, pero te diré cómo hacer para que los saiyayíns de Chikyuu se destruyan entre ellos._

—Dímelo —suspiró Gurasia.

 _La memoria,_ susurró la voz de su padre, _es la base del yo._

* * *

La luz oblicua de la tarde por las puertas francesas abiertas pintaba sombras cada vez más largas en el piso del dormitorio. Si hubieran prendido fuego a la cama, ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación sofocante bañada por el sol se habría dado cuenta. Vegeta le apartó el cabello húmedo de los ojos y besó la suave piel del rostro de su esposa, tan fresca y sin arrugas como el día en que la vio por primera vez. Bulma le sonrió con malicia y apretó los músculos alrededor de él con cada subida y bajada de su cuerpo mientras se movía por encima suyo. Había tanta entrega en esa posición, tanta entrega de control, aunque solo sea simbólicamente. Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, otra ola de placer lo atravesó cuando Bulma lo envolvió por completo una vez más, cálida, apretada y ardiendo con el fuego que él había encendido dentro de ella. Vegeta se sentó y recorrió los lados de su rostro, sus labios y su cuello con las manos. Tomó con la boca un suave seno y mordisqueó gentilmente el pezón haciéndola jadear. Era algo parecido al combate, siempre lo era con ella. Una lucha de cuerpos en una competencia febril para obtener la mayor respuesta, una lucha en la que los vencían al final. La mano de Bulma atrapó su cola y él inhaló bruscamente, concediéndole la ventaja. Un rayo errante de la luz del sol capturó sus ojos casi cegándolo justo cuando la sintió llevarlo al límite y Vegeta soltó un grito a pleno pulmón mientras se venía en su interior ahogándose en el aroma, el sabor y la sensación de ella. La echó en la cama para quedar encima suyo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblaba, descansó la cabeza en el pecho de su mujer y oyó los latidos de su corazón. Después de un momento, una mano suave trazó el camino desde la base de su cola a todo lo largo enviando nuevas ondas de deseo disparadas a través de cada nervio interconectado.

—Si quieres descansar. —La voz de Vegeta era un ronroneo bajo—. Deberías dejar de hacer eso, mujer.

—En realidad, deberíamos empezar a pensar en asearnos y vestirnos —contestó Bulma—. Milk dijo a las ocho de la noche. —Ella estiró ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza en un extenso bostezo. Él se apoyó en los codos para besarla y sus ojos brillaron en cuatro marcas circulares rojizas del tamaño de sus propios dedos en el tríceps izquierdo, oscureciéndose ya a un feo negro azulado. Su rostro debió traicionar la conmoción enfermiza que estaba sintiendo.

—Está bien —le aseguró Bulma con suavidad mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla—. Hemos tenido una tarde muy... activa. Te dejaste llevar un poco... —Se interrumpió cuando Vegeta se apartó de ella para sentarse y darle la espalda. Él guardó silencio durante un largo rato.

—Te he marcado aquí —dijo finalmente, tocando apenas la base de su cuello—, muchas veces. Es instintivo, es una forma de decir que eres mía. —Se detuvo y miró por la ventana del balcón donde el sol amarillo de Chikyuu comenzaba a desaparecer por el horizonte—. Pero en casi treinta años, nunca he marcado ni dejado lesiones en tu cuerpo de otra manera. No desde la primera noche en que yo… —Se detuvo de nuevo. En media vida, nunca habían hablado ni discutido los detalles de esa primera noche. Bulma puso los brazos sobre sus hombros tocando repentinamente los músculos que parecían la cuerda de un arco y apoyó un lado del rostro contra su espalda—. Cuando te lastimé —terminó con esfuerzo—. No sabía cómo debía ser entre un hombre y una mujer hasta que me lo enseñaste... y desde esa noche... desde entonces, siempre he tenido cuidado de no causarte dolor o… —Se volvió y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Ella permaneció en silencio, escuchando, dejándolo hablar. Vegeta señaló por la ventana, donde en el cielo oscuro del verano, el planeta Tugol se elevaba en una gibosa creciente—. La nueva "luna" de Chikyuu estará llena mañana por la noche. —Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron con aprensión. Mientras él miraba el pequeño planeta satélite que ahora se desplazaba por la misma órbita de la vieja luna, sus ojos destellaron por un breve momento, el negro carbón se convirtió en rojo bordeado de oro salvaje.

—¡Oh, Kamisama, Vegeta! —susurró ella—. ¡Tu cola!

—No debería haber venido a nuestra cama estando la luna llena tan cerca —dijo él, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad—. Puedo controlar la locura y evitar cambiar, incluso bajo la luz directa de la luna, pero la luna misma...

—¿Saca el animal que hay en ti? —Bulma se rio suavemente ante la mirada de sorpresa que Vegeta le dio y que se transformó en una vacilante sonrisa de respuesta.

Se puso serio de repente. 

—Hay algo más que debo decirte. Ya se lo he explicado a Kakaroto en palabras simples para que lo entienda. Deberías decirle a su mujer lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Mañana por la noche no es solo luna llena, es el perigeo de Tugol. Tugol se acercará tanto a Chikyuu como lo hacía la luna de Vegetasei una vez cada ocho años en su órbita elíptica.

—Pensé que le habías enseñado a Gokú a controlar el cambio —dijo Bulma en voz baja.

Vegeta asintió, él pareció aprender la técnica casi al instante, ya la había dominado a medias en el salto al super saiyayín cuatro.

—Esta será la primera prueba real. Y debido a que Tugol estará tan cerca, es posible que no podamos mantener el control. Creo... no estoy absolutamente seguro... pero creo que el perigeo nos llevará al celo.

Bulma lo miró. 

—¿Celo? ¿Quieres decir… celo? —Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca, parecía divertida e intrigada—. ¿Y eso cómo puede ser malo?

Vegeta resopló y frunció el ceño marcadamente por la frustración de tratar de explicar lo que él mismo no entendía del todo. 

—Plebeya insaciable —gruñó despacio, ella rio—. Es la locura ózaru sin la liberación que brinda el cambio junto con una especie de frenesí del deseo. Esas son las palabras que Nappa usó para explicármelo. Raditz me dijo una vez que era la pérdida tanto del pensamiento como del yo lo que hacía desear que tú y tu pareja se hagan pedazos durante el apareamiento. Raditz tuvo una serie de putas y amantes en su nómina durante medio año luz, pero dijo que nunca había encontrado nada igual.

—Vaya. —Bulma se movió irritada en sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y siguió su mirada hacia el planeta ofensivo—. ¿Y tú?

Él la hizo girar la cabeza para que lo mirara.

—Tenía cuatro años cuando Vegetasei vio su última luna llena. No tengo una base para hacer comparaciones. Eres la única mujer que he tenido y la única mujer que he amado, y si vengo a buscarte mañana por la noche, te mataré.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó ella temblando.

—Iré con Kakaroto a algún lugar desierto —dijo Vegeta—. Y nos daremos una paliza hasta que se ponga la luna. Dejaremos que la necesidad de aparearse sea superada por el primer y más importante instinto de nuestra raza: la necesidad de luchar.

* * *

Gurasia miró más allá de las luces parpadeantes de la pequeña nave exploradora que se sumergía lentamente en la atmósfera de Chikyuu y dirigió su mente hacia el pozo sin fondo de oscuridad que era el reino donde el alma de su padre estaba aprisionada para siempre. Azotó la cola enojado ante el pensamiento mientras su conciencia recorría el ahora conocido camino en el laberinto ardiente de celdas que albergaban a todos los "malhechores" del Infierno. La apariencia de dos altos muros de piedra se alzaron de improviso ante él justo antes de su objetivo y se cerraron de golpe en su cara.

—¿Vas a algún lugar en especial? —dijo una voz áspera como un timbal rayado con papel de lija. Frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, estaba un namekuseiyín. Un namekuseiyín muy grande. Su padre le había insistido que tuviera cuidado con el nuevo guardián del infierno, le advirtió que regresar sería peligroso y ahora había caído directamente en las manos de la criatura.

Siseó desafiante. 

—¡Fuera de mi camino, namekuseiyín!

—No tiene que ser así, niño —le aconsejó el rey demonio.

—¿No? —dijo Gurasia, odiando el vibrato de su voz inmadura contra el poderoso bajo del namekuseiyín—. Yo creo que sí. ¡Encarcelaste a mi padre en el pozo más profundo y atormentado de tu reino y le negaste incluso el consuelo de ver a su único hijo! —Su cuerpo astral tembló de rabia—. ¡Monstruo!

Pícolo resopló. 

—El pozo está reservado para los monstruos. Déjame darte un curso rápido sobre cómo funciona el Infierno. Enma Daiosama es solo un burócrata. ¿Yo? Soy una especie de vigilante de pasillo y custodio, y ocasionalmente, el portero. Cada cosa viviente que puede pensar y razonar nace con una semilla de la creación dentro de ellos, este núcleo distingue el bien del mal. Las almas se condenan a sí mismas, ya sea negando la existencia del bien o por sus propias malas acciones, o negándose a dejar que la memoria se desvanezca para que puedan renacer. Tu padre no siente remordimiento por toda la mierda que hizo en su vida y no dejará de ser quien era. Se está condenando a sí mismo.

—¡Mentiroso! —escupió el niño—. Me contó cómo lo torturas, cómo los Kaiosamas estaban celosos de su poder...

—Te ha estado dando veneno en cucharadas, Gurasia —dijo el diablo y escondió una sonrisa ante la expresión abierta del niño—. Oh, sí. Sé cual es tu nombre, chico, todos los Kaiosamas lo saben. Él te dijo que te mataríamos si supiéramos de ti, ¿no? —El niño guardó silencio—. No trabajamos así. No has hecho nada malo... todavía, pero te estamos vigilando. Fuiste concebido y llevado a la viabilidad por un ser que había alcanzado el poder de un dios. Hay muchas razones para pensar que serás igual de poderoso cuando llegues a la edad adulta en unos pocos cientos de años. Si empiezas cualquier mierda, ellos intervendrán y te detendrán antes de que puedas crecer y alcanzar tu máximo poder.

—Yo... —El niño miró al namekuseiyín hoscamente—, tengo que verlo.

—¿Para que llene tu cabeza con sueños de destrucción y venganza incluso más de los que ya tienes? —Pícolo miró intensamente el rostro del niño—. ¿Crees que se preocupa por ti? —Un silencio enojado—. Te amaba cuando te llevaba dentro de él debido a la oxitosina hormonal en su cerebro liberada por el embarazo y por un imperativo evolutivo que evita que las especies feroces aborten o devoren a sus crías antes de que sean destetadas para perpetuar la especie. Él no lo hace, le importa un comino nada ni nadie, incluyéndote a ti. Te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, sabes. Nací exactamente del mismo tipo de padre en casi el mismo conjunto de circunstancias. Causé tanta muerte y destrucción para vengarlo que, aunque cambié y gané el cielo al final de mi vida, el destino todavía conspiró para traerme aquí. —El rey demonio se alzó como una torre y se inclinó hasta que estuvo cara a cara con el pequeño tsiruyín—. Todo lo que haces, lo pagas, niño, de una forma u otra. No tienes que aprender eso de la manera difícil si no quieres. Como dije, es tu elección, pero voy a asegurarme de que Frízer ya no te joda la cabeza.

Algo se apoderó del lazo, del vínculo que había estado presente desde que tuvo conciencia y lo rompió. Gurasia gritó, estaba completamente solo, ¡solo dentro de su cabeza!

—Ahora lárgate de mi reino —le ordenó el namekusei y envió el espíritu del niño que lloraba por el camino de regreso con un empujón suave, pero irrechazable—. No quiero verte aquí de nuevo. —Se quedó en silencio por un momento, el conjunto sombrío de sus rasgos se profundizó—. Jamás —terminó en voz baja.

* * *

Son Gokú se sentó en la superficie rocosa de un acantilado con vistas a las verdes colinas del gran bosque occidental, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llenó con la paz y el equilibrio del orden natural de Chikyuu. Dejó que la confusión y la ansiedad se desvanecieran de él como la suciedad en un baño tibio. Milk estaba enojada con él. Eso no era una sorpresa ni debería serlo. Ella se había enojado muchas veces en los cuarenta y tantos años que la conocía, pero...

Maldición.

Podía hacer tantas cosas que otras personas no podían, ¿por qué no podía hacerla feliz? Había pensado que el deseo de hacerla envejecer a la misma velocidad que él la haría feliz. Había esperado que tenerlo de nuevo en casa la haría feliz. Su mente tropezó con un pensamiento horrible, quizás estuvo fuera tanto tiempo que Milk dejó de amarlo.

No, ella saltó a sus brazos en el instante en que sus pies tocaron tierra hacía tres semanas, porque pensó que lo había perdido para siempre. Volvió a ser joven, de piel suave y firme, como la chica que entrenó a su lado en el primer año de su matrimonio y que luchó más duro que cualquier hombre hasta el día en que supo que llevaba a Gohan bajo su corazón. Milk lo guio a su dormitorio y él había notado entre el dulce y confuso ardor de la ropa desechada y la cálida piel desnuda que ella no cambió ni un mueble o una sola decoración. Todavía lo amaba.

Pero esta tarde, ni bien le dijo que se iba mañana por la noche con Vegeta para entrenar, rompió una maceta sobre su cabeza. Una gran maceta de hierro fundido.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió cuando un pequeño punto apareció en el horizonte balanceándose y moviéndose sin rumbo fijo sobre las copas de los árboles. Gokú alzó un poco su _ki,_ la pequeña figura se detuvo en seco y viró hacia la saliente donde estaba sentado.

—Ojjisan —dijo Pan sonriendo débilmente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Pan. —La abrazó luego de que ella se dejara caer sentada a su lado.

—En realidad, mi cumpleaños fue hace tres meses —le respondió Pan con un suspiro que fue un eco del suyo.

—Ah —sonrió Gokú—. Estábamos un poco ocupados en ese entonces, ¿no?

—Solo un poco. —Un mohin escapó de los labios de la muchacha—. Bassan quiso hacer mi fiesta de todos modos. Me siento mucho mayor de quince años después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero me alegro de tener una fiesta —Hizo una pausa—. Viste a Vegeta-san ayer, ¿no?

Él asintió.

—¿Dijo si Trunks vendría esta noche? —preguntó Pan con indiferencia.

—¿Trunks?

Pan se encogió de hombros. 

—No lo he visto en dos semanas. Me acostumbré a verlo todos los días cuando estábamos en el espacio.

—Déjame ver, creo que sí. Vegeta dijo que todos estarían allí. A menos que Trunks tenga que trabajar hasta tarde o esté de muy mal humor debido a la luna.

—Habrá luna llena mañana por la noche —comentó Pan mientras alzaba la mirada—. Me dan ganas de romper algo y ni siquiera tengo cola. —Ella lo observó con recelo—. ¿Es por eso que tú y Vegeta-san se van mañana por la noche?

—La luna estará muy cerca de Chikyuu mañana. Vegeta dice que podríamos lastimar... a alguien accidentalmente si no nos vamos solos a algún lugar.

—¿Le dijiste eso a Bassan o solo le dijiste que te ibas?

—Empecé a hacerlo, tal vez no lo dije bien —contestó Gokú con tristeza.

—Jjissan, cuando dices que vas a algún lugar, a veces no vuelves en años. Solo la asustaste, eso es todo. ¡Ha estado tan feliz desde que regresaste!

—¿De verdad? —El rostro de Gokú se iluminó—. Estoy tan contento de estar en casa, Pan-chan. Le diré por qué me voy, que lamento haberla asustado y que la amo. —Suspiró, esta vez con alivio—. El amor es algo complicado, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió la muchacha a su lado de mal humor, visiones de cabello lavanda pálido cayendo sobre unos ojos azules y pómulos altos flotaban en su mente. Ella se puso de pie abruptamente para besar su mejilla—. Iré a decirle que estás en camino. Tengo que prepararme, mamá me compró un vestido nuevo para esta noche. —Sonrió en secreto—. Algo para parecer una adulta. 

Pan se dirigió hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y Gokú la miró desconcertado. Solo entendía a los niños. Cuanto más crecía ella, pensó con un poco de tristeza, más indescifrables se volvían sus pensamientos y sus acciones. Se puso de pie y se estiró. Tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la fiesta. Había una cascada que se vertía en un estanque a unos pocos kilómetros al este. Debía lavarse. Se volvió y miró con curiosidad a la pequeña figura que no estuvo allí un momento antes. Su primer pensamiento fue que esta pequeña cosa debía ser de la misma raza que Frízer. Algo se agitó en lo más profundo de su mente, era la brasa de un recuerdo débilmente resplandeciente.

—Eres tsiruyín, ¿no? —Gokú se aferró al escurridizo recuerdo, un muy mal recuerdo de un momento difícil hace muchos años.

El joven rostro de marfil pareció sobresaltarse. 

—¿Te acuerdas de mi gente? Tu recuerdas…

Gokú asintió. 

—Debes ser el hijo de Frízer. Te pareces a él. Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Es curioso cómo todo eso se me olvidó durante tanto tiempo. ¿Han pasado... quince años?

—Quince años hasta hoy —admitió el niño asombrado—. No deberías recordar nada en absoluto.

—Estoy seguro de que nadie más lo hace —respondió Gokú—. No sé por qué lo hago. Creo que mi mente funciona un poco diferente a la de otras personas.

—Tengo un mensaje para ti —dijo nerviosamente el pequeño tsiruyín. Lo llamó con un dedo.

—Está bien —aceptó Gokú algo desconcertado. Nunca se le ocurrió ser cauteloso… el tsiruyín casi no tenía _ki_ del que hablar y era solo un niño pequeño. Gurasia se puso de puntillas luego de que el gran saiyayín se inclinó hacia adelante, para tocarle con una pequeña mano blanca la sien.

—Recuerda —susurró el niño.

El mundo dio vueltas y retumbó hasta detenerse a su alrededor. La cicatriz en el cuero cabelludo de Gokú, la que había tenido desde la infancia se desvaneció, ya que la masa de tejido cicatricial enmarañada se aplanó, las células cerebrales de la zona se volvieron de un rosa saludable y cobraron vida. Gokú cayó de rodillas después de dar un paso hacia atrás tambaleándose. 

—¿Qué… —jadeó—, qué me hiciste? —Su voz sonó desconocida para sus propios oídos. Un millón de nuevas percepciones y de recuerdos lo inundaron, se desplazaron sutilmente y cambiaron como viejas imágenes pintadas con nuevos colores. Algo, se dio cuenta, se estaba escapando de él, algo que era una parte integral de quién y qué era, para ser remodelado bajo una avalancha de pensamientos. Fue la pérdida de la inocencia, fue la pérdida de la infancia que nunca tuvo que sufrir, fue la muerte de la paz mental y espiritual, arrancada de su conciencia por la cegadora luz blanca que acababa de encenderse en su cabeza. Dolía, ¡dolía tanto! Y con todo eso vino algo más. Un grupo de recuerdos completamente nuevos, perdidos hace mucho tiempo, envueltos en una turbidez negra de impulsos violentos y furia empapada de sangre.

 _Kakaroto, tu nombre es Kakaroto, pequeño guerrero,_ la voz de su padre Bardock.

Gritó y cayó de bruces.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sollozando y medio inconsciente, no lo sabía. Su primer pensamiento confuso y consciente fue que Milk estaría enojada. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclararlo. De repente se le ocurrió que Milk había estado enojada con él durante mucho tiempo. Ella estuvo tragándose su ira desde que él regresó, algo que nunca la había visto que hacer en su vida, y lo volvía hacia adentro como una dosis diaria de veneno, entrelazándolo con sentimientos de culpa y egoísmo. La estaba devorando por dentro. Ira por haber sido abandonada como un saco de peso muerto al costado del camino durante diez largos años. ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo pudo no haber visto eso? _¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?,_ apretó los puños, _sin darle una palabra de advertencia, como si no fuera nada._ Y después de ese pensamiento vino algo más que era completamente nuevo: culpa.

_Milk..._

¡El niño!

Luego de ponerse de pie con un gruñido enojado y azotando la cola, buscó salvajemente con los ojos y la mente. El tsiruyín se había ido. Obviamente, hizo lo que vino a hacer o parte de ello. Tenía que advertirle a su familia y a sus amigos que algo había comenzado. Se lanzó en dirección a su casa, manteniendo los ojos cuidadosamente bajos frente al orbe brillante en el cielo. Todos debían reunirse allí para la fiesta de Pan. A juzgar por la posición de las constelaciones, estuvo inconsciente durante varias horas. Llegaría tarde, como siempre. 

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz alta y empezó otra vez al notar la diferencia en su voz, los tonos más profundos y resonantes de un hombre—. Sigo siendo yo. —Se rio de manera desigual—. O, al menos, todavía recuerdo ser yo. —Aceleró. La luna parecía hacer un agujero en su cerebro. El pequeño bastardo eligió bien el momento. No fue un accidente que el niño hubiera hecho... lo que le acababa de hacer la víspera de esta luna en particular. Su mente comenzó a examinar las múltiples posibilidades del caos que un enemigo que pudiera manipular la memoria conseguiría causar entre un grupo de personas tan poderosas, cada escenario era más espantoso que el anterior. Kamisama, ¿así era ser inteligente? ¡No le gustó! Estrelló un puño en la palma de su mano y los valles de abajo reverberaron con el eco que fue como un trueno. Cuando pusiera las manos sobre ese mocoso paliducho, se complacería en destrozarlo pedazo por pedazo. 


	9. II. Temporada de la luna: capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy propietaria de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta pieza de ficción.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_II. Temporada de la luna_ **

**Capítulo dos**

**Recuerdos**

Esperaron casi una hora a Gokú, luego cortaron el pastel de cumpleaños sin él. Bassan y Bulma-san estaban tan enfrascadas en una conversación en ese momento que ni siquiera notaron que Pan entraba a la cocina. Lo que sea que Bulma-san le estuviera diciendo a su abuela debía ser realmente interesante.

Toda la noche había pasado como una mancha. Ella respondió de un modo mecánico a los abrazos, a los besos y a los buenos deseos. En algún momento todos y todo comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer mientras el piso parecía hacerse desigual cuando se movía demasiado rápido. ¿Se estaba enfermando? La cara joven y risueña de su madre al probarle el vestido rojo corto y ceñido que usaba, el primer maquillaje que se aplicaba, la objeción de Krilin-san cuando ella desenvolvió la ropa interior de encaje negro que su esposa le compró, el irritado “humm” de Vegeta-san ubicado a lo lejos después de que Yamcha-san le dio una casa tropical de Barbie, alegando que necesitaría una dosis de insulina por lo dulce que se veía, el comentario frío de Maron a su oído de que la casa de Barbie probablemente llegaba cuatro o cinco años tarde… todo fue como un sueño. Palideció contra el único pensamiento que comenzó a dominar su mente a medida que avanzaba la noche. Pasaron las horas y los invitados se fueron yendo poco a poco.

Sacó un refresco de la caja de hielo, Bulma-san se reía disimuladamente por algo.

—... simplemente lo evité por completo —comentó su abuela—. Recuerdo lo mucho que le dolía si alguien lo tiraba o lo pisaba cuando éramos niños.

—Solo trata de acariciarlo... suavemente —dijo Bulma-san con un aire cómplice—. La reacción es... explosiva. —Bassan se tapó la boca y estalló en risitas avergonzadas.

Pan se fue rápido. Ella podría haber pasado el resto de su vida sin escuchar eso. Era extraño ver a Bassan y a Bulma-san tan jóvenes. Eran como... chicas.

Trunks venía. Cuando sintió el aumento de su _ki_ y el de Goten por la cercanía, la habitación pareció inclinarse. Sacudió la cabeza molesta, le dio a su padre una excusa que no tenía sentido ni siquiera para sus propios oídos y salió disparada por la puerta.

Él se estaba bajando de su carro mientras le decía algo con su voz tranquila a su tío. De pronto, Goten se dio una palmadita en la cabeza, la miró y se inclinó para murmurar algo. Trunks sonrió, le arrojó las llaves y retrocedió antes de que Goten lanzara el auto hacia el cielo.

—¿Se olvidó de mi regalo o algo así? —Pan trató de sonar tan casual y relajada como había estado con él cuando viajaron juntos. ¿Cómo dio por sentada su presencia todos los días durante un año?

—Lo dejó en mi casa —sonrió Trunks—. Creo que lo hizo porque quiere conducir mi auto nuevo. —Pausó para mirarla de arriba abajo asimilando el cambio—. Qué bonito vestido, Pan-chan. Te ves realmente... adulta... —Las palabras se fueron apagando cuando la vio acercarse y ella se preguntó si era porque él podía escuchar lo fuerte que latía su corazón. Se acercó un poco más, el rostro de Trunks se quedó inmóvil, la cara radiante de Tugol se reflejó en sus ojos azules bordeando los iris con la momentánea ilusión de un color rojo.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de Pan inconscientemente había caído a su registro más bajo mientras daba otro paso hacia él, hacia su espacio personal, como si la atrajera un imán. Trunks se inclinó y abrió mucho los ojos. Quedaban menos de unos centímetros de distancia entre su rostro y el de ella. Él se quedó mirándola, una vaga sorpresa parecía bailar sobre sus rasgos casi inmóviles. Respiró lenta y profundamente, preparándose para decir algo, pero su piel clara de pronto se sonrojó intensamente y dio un paso atrás, respiraba con dificultad.

—Yo... Pan-chan... —balbuceó—. ¡Tengo que irme! —Despegó casi derribándola con la fuerza de su poder.

Ella se quedó temblando, lágrimas de humillado rechazo llenaban sus ojos. Se volvió hacia la casa a ciegas, otra ola de vértigo la inundó.

—Dale tiempo —dijo una voz profunda y tranquila desde la oscuridad.

 _Oh, no,_ Pan sintió que se moría de vergüenza, Vegeta-san había visto toda la escena mortificante. El hombre mayor caminó hacia ella lentamente, su rostro era ilegible. 

—Te verá como una mujer cuando te conviertas en una. —Sus labios formaron esa media sonrisa que lo hacía parecerse a su hijo—. No tendrá a alguien menos que su igual en mente y fuerza. Ninguna chica humana te lo quitará. —Su mano cálida y callosa le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara—. Te esperará hasta que tengas la edad suficiente.

El pecho de Pan quedó atrapado en un sollozo de agradecimiento. 

—Gracias, señor.

La mano con la que Vegeta le sujetaba el mentón se tensó sin previo aviso, su rostro se congeló y sus ojos se volvieron de pronto cautelosos. Él le pasó la mano por la frente, luego por la mejilla, se detuvo allí y frunció el ceño.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, mocosa —dijo en voz baja.

—No me siento muy bien —contestó Pan débilmente. De pronto, el mundo dio vueltas de nuevo, ella levantó una mano firme, tocó el pecho de Vegeta y sintió que el corazón bajo su tacto comenzaba a golpear el esternón, aunque él no mostró ninguna reacción. Vegeta inhaló lentamente como si estuviera probando el aire en busca de veneno y Pan sintió que algo como la sacudida de un relámpago lo atravesaba y regresaba a ella. De pronto sus dedos se flexionaron por voluntad propia, sus uñas le rasparon suavemente el pecho y giró el rostro hacia la mano en su mejilla e hizo un suave ruido involuntario, luego se inclinó sobre él. Vegeta pareció ahogarse por el esfuerzo, dio un paso atrás rápido y se alejó de ella.

La noche volvió a enfocarse nuevamente. Oh, Kamisama, ¿qué había hecho?

—Vegeta-san... ¡Lo siento! ¡Quiero... a Trunks... quiero a Trunks! —Pan comenzó a soltar grandes sollozos entrecortados, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento para consolarla. Retrocedió unos pocos metros, de hecho. ¡¿Qué clase de persona horrible era ella para haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer?! Para haber sentido lo que acababa de...

—¡Cállate, niña! —le ordenó Vegeta, su voz sonaba tensa—. ¡No es tu culpa! —Alzó la mirada y maldijo en voz baja—. Es la luna. Entra, mocosa, ¡ahora! Aléjate de la luz de la luna.

La siguió a la casa, el alegre murmullo de las conversaciones bajó y se detuvieron por completo al ver su rostro. Videl se acercó a ella.

—¿Pan-chan? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Ella no está bien —dijo Vegeta desde la puerta, su rostro era sombrío—. ¿Dónde está Kakaroto? —preguntó.

Gohan negó con la cabeza. 

—Debería haber estado aquí esta noche. ¿Qué pasa, Panny? —Él tocó su frente—. Dioses, Videl, ¡está ardiendo! Vamos a ver a un médico, cariño, ¡ahora mismo!

—Los médicos no pueden ayudarla, lo que le está pasando es natural —le aseguró Vegeta en voz baja.

Bulma-san y Bassan intercambiaron una mirada extraña. 

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo cerca que estará la luna mañana? —preguntó su abuela.

—Sí, ella está entrando en celo —declaró Vegeta sin rodeos.

Su padre rompió el asombrado silencio que siguió a esa declaración. 

—¿Qué? ¡Hijo de puta! Eso es lo más repugnante que he...

Videl le puso una mano en el brazo para calmarlo y lo interrumpió. 

—Lo dices literalmente, ¿no?

—Las mujeres saiyayíns suelen experimentar eso por primera vez a mediados de los veinte, pero la sangre humana de la niña y esta luna lo han adelantado.

—Entiendo —dijo Videl con su mejor voz de madre—, que esto es un poco más serio que el inicio de la menstruación. ¿Qué le pasará?, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—Mírala, la fiebre y la desorientación bajarán mañana por la noche al salir la luna y allí tendrás que restringirla. Mantenla alejada de los machos humanos, probablemente ella los matará y aléjala de Trunks o lo reclamará, y tú lo más probable es que te conviertas en una abuela muy joven.

Videl lo miró boquiabierta y Gohan empezó a balbucear enojado.

—Pan tiene quince años, Vegeta —dijo Bulma-san indignada—. Trunks nunca...

—Cuando su fiebre baje durante la luna llena mañana por la noche, ella perderá todo el control y la mayor parte de su cordura —la interrumpió Vegeta—. No habrá nada en su mente más que el olor de la pareja que ya ha elegido. Intentará cazarlo y si lo encuentra, su aroma lo arrastrará a esa locura con ella. Él no podrá resistirse. —Su boca hizo una mueca—. Ella le acaba de darle un tremendo susto. Él huyó como si le hubieran prendido fuego en los pies.

—¿Qué... qué podemos hacer para detenerlo? —preguntó Gohan después de un breve silencio.

—Nada —sentenció Vegeta—. Si ella fuera mi mocosa, la llevaría a algún lugar aislado. Déjala cazar lo que quiera, entrena con ella si lo desea, sujétala si intenta escapar. Solo los machos de su propia sangre no reaccionarán a ella. Tu su presencia podría atenuar el frenesí.

—Maldición —dijo Bulma en voz baja. Todos la miraron—. Bra me contó que no se sentía bien esta noche. —Vegeta la miró fijamente—. Pensé que solo quería quedarse en casa para terminar el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. La sentí algo caliente al tacto, ¡pero nunca ha estado enferma ni un día en su vida!

Vegeta volvió su mente hacia el oeste para buscar algún sentido del _ki_ de su hija… y se retiró de un modo brusco soltando un siseo enojado. Comenzó a maldecir, su rostro era asesino.

—¿Vegeta? —le preguntó Bulma-san con miedo—, ¿qué pasa?

—Goten-kun regresó a la Corporación Cápsula a buscar mi regalo —comentó una Pan adormilada desde los brazos de su madre.

—¿Vegeta? —repitió Bulma lastimeramente.

—Han destrozado la casa —respondió él en un tono apagado.

—¿Bra-chan y mi Goten? —Milk sonaba como alguien que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sonar disgustada y sin éxito. Pan podía ver incluso a través de su visión borrosa que su abuela estaba iniciando un plan mental para el menú del banquete de bodas.

—Este, Vegeta-san —dijo Gohan con delicadeza—. No deberíamos… bueno...

—¿Ir a separarlos? —resopló Vegeta—. No me estás escuchando. Si tú y yo intentamos separarlos, se volverán contra nosotros con una furia asesina. Si te acercas a seis metros de Bra, terminarás peleando con tu hermano por ella. —Videl lo miró enojada y Gohan de pronto se dio cuenta con un escalofrío de horror lo lejos que Vegeta estaba parado del resto de ellos… todo el trayecto hacia el otro lado de la sala de estar hasta la pared del fondo. Lejos de Pan.

—Esto es primordial en nuestra sangre, muchacho —continuó Vegeta oscuramente—. No hay decencia ni nada parecido al pensamiento en ello. ¿Recuerdas el cambio a ózaru cuando eras un niño? —Gohan asintió sin decir una palabra—. Es casi lo mismo… e igual de insensato y salvaje. Kakaroto y yo nos volveremos locos mañana por la noche debido a nuestras colas. Será algo parecido a lo que le está sucediendo a Pan. Mantén la calma, llévate a Bulma, a tu madre, a tu mujer y la chica a algún lugar seguro mañana por la tarde. Y no le digas a Kakaroto ni a mí adónde vas.

Se volvió hacia Bulma. El rostro de su esposa era un revoltijo de expresiones conflictivas. 

—¿Te vas? —dijo ella.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, pero tú deberías. Probablemente no haya mucha casa a la que ir ahora de todos modos —resopló indignado—. ¡El cachorro de Kakaroto con Bra! Y Trunks... si Pan no lo tiene mañana por la noche, lo tendrá más tarde. —Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa irónica—. No creo que correr le sirva de mucho.

Pan sintió que una gran sonrisa tonta comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro ante las palabras de Vegeta. 

—Será más tarde —sostuvo Gohan con una voz dura, su expresión prometía mundos de dolor para Trunk si lo veía en las próximas veinticuatro horas—. ¡Mucho, mucho más tarde!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gokú irrumpió en la casa. La expresión de su rostro silenció a Milk antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reprenderlo por su tardanza. 

—Tenemos un problema —dijo. Todos en la habitación lo miraron confundidos. Vegeta tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del por qué. Kakaroto había dicho las palabras en saiyago.

* * *

Trunks giraba en un amplio círculo sobre el complejo familiar de la Corporación Cápsula. No quería entrar en su casa y no podía volver a la casa de los Son.

_¡Pervertido enfermo!_

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Acababa de tener la erección de su vida al ver a una niña que conocía desde la infancia con un vestido ceñido. Fue la vista y el aroma… Kamisama, ¿qué era ese perfume que estuvo usando? Respiró hondo para tratar de expulsar el aroma y recuperar algo parecido a la calma. Quizás le pasaba algo. Nunca había salido mucho, casi nada, en marcado contraste con la puerta giratoria de la monogamia en serie de Goten, que juraba por su alma que cada nuevo romance de tres meses era el gran amor de su vida. Sabía que nunca se había enamorado, quizás eso era una cosa saiyayín. Su padre tenía más o menos su edad cuando conoció a su madre y, aunque nunca habló de eso, tenía la clara impresión de que no había habido muchas mujeres antes de ella, tal vez ninguna.

Cualquiera que sea el estado de su función o disfunción sexual, reflexionó Trunks, Pan definitivamente ya no era una niña pequeña. Ella había hecho esa transformación elusiva, casi mágica que compartían las niñas y los cisnes. De la noche a la mañana pasó de parecer una chiquilla flaca a una mujer joven. Lo que solo lo convertía en un halcón de gallinas, pensó Trunks con amargura, no en un pervertido.

Solo la evitaría por un tiempo, decidió, y esperaría fervientemente a que no hubiera hecho ni dicho nada para revelar la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Y esperaba aún más fervientemente que, si Pan hubiera visto algo menos que un hermano mayor en sus modales, ella no se lo mencionara a su padre. Trunks se estremeció. Son Gohan, a pesar de todos sus modales apacibles, le rompería la columna vertebral como una ramita si lo sospechara.

Asintió malhumorado para sí mismo. Evitaría a los Son durante unos meses. Tiempo suficiente para que ella olvidara su rostro sonrojado y sus manos temblorosas, tiempo suficiente para que él olvidara la forma en que el vestido rojo se había adherido a las nuevas curvas de su cuerpo y el olor de esa fragancia que, incluso ahora, amenazaba con hacer un agujero en su razón. No era como si no tuviera suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado. Se había sumergido de nuevo en la rutina de dirigir el circo de mil pistas de la Corporación Cápsula casi tan pronto como el polvo de la batalla contra el Shen Lon malvado se asentó. La depresión comenzó poco después. Todas sus actuaciones sociales y profesionales eran pantomimas sin sentido, al igual que sus esfuerzos por ascender frente a otros gigantes comerciantes a un nivel en el que las ganancias estaban aseguradas para todos los involucrados. No tenía sentido. En los cinco años transcurridos desde que tomó las riendas de la Corporación Cápsula sin ayuda, se volvió cada vez más abatido e inquieto, sin embargo, fue hasta hace dieciocho meses que se sintió absolutamente impotente para escapar. Su padre lo había visto, lo sabía y lo observó con esa mirada fría e inescrutable que enmascaraba un amor profundo que Trunks solo vislumbraba de vez en cuando, y lo arrastró, literalmente, a la nave espacial que despegó para ir por todo un año en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón negro. Tal vez los tiempos de paz y una semana laboral de seis días agobiados no fueran saludables para la naturaleza saiyayín. Estaba atado y restringido por horarios, reuniones y corbatas que ahogaban el espíritu de lucha. Quizás su repentina atracción por Pan fuera parte de eso. Había visto en ella, cuando viajaron juntos, a la niña salvaje, franca y sin restricciones que era. Ella todavía poseía la ardiente necesidad de luchar y esforzarse más para estar a la altura de las nuevas batallas con una silenciosa canción de combate resonando en sus oídos. Había perdido eso en algún lugar entre el niño y hombre, y al hacerlo, le falló a la promesa del gran guerrero que podría haber sido. Y no sabía por qué.

Dio una vuelta en círculo una vez más antes de aterrizar en el umbral de las habitaciones de la familia. Un ruido fuerte, el sonido distante y amortiguado de metal chirriando, salió del ala este donde se encontraba la sala de gravedad de su padre. Dos firmas de _kis_ distintas se elevaron bruscamente hacia la capa de nubes bajas que se cernía sobre la ciudad esta noche, encendidas tan intensamente como si hubieran sido rociadas con algún químico explosivo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Goten con Bra? Él había dejado a los Son hace veinte minutos y probablemente dejó que su hermana lo distrajera con como se llame la cosa cuántica en la que estuvo trabajando día y noche durante la semana pasada. A veces, Goten no era mejor para retener una idea en su cabeza que su padr...

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —le dijo groseramente al niño con el que casi se había tropezado. Tenía el cabello y la piel pálida, casi albina, con unos enormes ojos oscuros, seguramente no era mayor de cinco o seis años, pero... Algo que titiló alrededor del contorno de la pequeña figura le dio la impresión de que no estaba viéndolo como realmente era. ¿Sería un espejismo? Se inclinó y preguntó en un tono más amable—. ¿Estás perdido?

—No, te estaba buscando —contestó el niño—. ¿Quieres saber qué te pasa? Lo estabas pensando hace un momento, yo puedo mostrártelo.

Trunks sintió un escalofrío en el aire cálido de la noche. 

—Estoy bien.

—Has cambiado desde que eras un niño. Tú y tu amigo Son Goten —comenzó a decir el niño pálido. Las campanas de alarma sonaron en cada rincón de su mente y Trunks trató de apartar la mirada o moverse, pero esos ojos oscuros lo mantuvieron congelado—. Hace quince años, comenzaste a cambiar. Te volviste lenta, muy lentamente en alguien apático y retraído, en alguien gobernado por el mundo que te rodea en lugar de apoderarte de tu vida para tomar de ella todo lo que deseabas. No tienes amigos aparte de Goten y él es más como tu hermano. No tienes mujer ni pasatiempos ni grandes deseos ni ganas de luchar para salir de la gris monotonía en que se han convertido tus días y te alejas de todas las cosas que alguna vez encendieron tus pasiones. —Trunks sintió que algo parecido al terror real comenzaba a subir por su espalda. ¡No podía liberarse de la mirada del niño!—. Son Goten se ha abierto camino a la madurez rechazando la responsabilidad, rechazando toda emoción profunda y pensamiento serio. Ninguno de ustedes es el hombre que la suma de sus experiencias debería haber hecho. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué? Has vivido dos vidas, los últimos quince años han ido y venido dos veces para ti. Y aunque tu mente consciente no lo recuerda, tu subconsciente sí lo hace y eso te ha... debilitado. Te daré el regalo que le di a Son Goten hace un rato. Creo que te ayudará a conocerte a ti mismo. —Trunks vio impotente cómo el niño levitaba lentamente para encontrarse con sus ojos. Le tocó con un dedo la frente, ahora húmeda por el sudor frío—. Recuerda.

Dos vidas, dos jóvenes, dos conjuntos de recuerdos conflictivos chocaron en su mente, uno lleno de amor y familia, de seguridad y de consuelo constante, otro empapado de sangre, terror, tormento y locura. Él recordó. Recordó su vida en Chikyuu cuando era niño, la universidad, la Corporación Cápsula, la larga búsqueda de las esferas del dragón negro y todo lo que había seguido.

Pero también…

_Su primera noche como prisionero de Frízer, gritó, sollozó y escupió amenazas impotentes cuando le arrancaron las uñas con una lentitud practicada en el comedor de oficiales de la nave insignia. La cara blanca de su captor sonreía entre un delicado bocado de comida mientras le decía al torturador que preparara el "entretenimiento" para después de la cena. Más tarde, la sangre de sus dedos ensangrentados sin uñas corrió por su cabello y por los lados de su rostro desde que se tapó los oídos con sus manos devastadas al escuchar los penosos lamentos de Goten, sabiendo que él sería el próximo, cuando el Gran Frízer lo…_

—¡Oh dioses! —gritó—. ¡Oh dioses! —Los rostros de cientos, millones de personas, todas las personas que había matado...

¡Goten!

Tropezó al entrar. El tsiruyín, ahora conocía ese nombre, ¡dijo que le había hecho lo mismo a Goten! Corrió a ciegas por los pasillos. No se detuvo ni se fijó en las paredes, los techos rotos y los escombros humeantes de los muebles. De repente recordó los picos de los _kis_ de Goten y Bra saltando al aire momentos antes y atravesó el techo hacia las nubes sobre la Corporación Cápsula. Los vio.

_Bra-chan..._

—¡Hijo de puta! —Trunks dirigió una patada giratoria a la espalda desnuda de Goten—. ¡Ella no es una de tus mujerzuelas baratas!

Los ojos de Goten estaban encendidos de un color carmesí, él se desenredó de Bra y se volvió hacia él mostrando los dientes, lo que le ganó un gruñido enojado de su Bra cuando sus brazos quedaron repentinamente vacíos.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Goten?! —Trunks levantó el puño, pero Goten apareció a su lado y le clavó el suyo en la sien. Trunks perdió el conocimiento casi agradecido y cayó.

* * *

—¿Kakaroto?

La voz de Vegeta atravesó la meditación interna de Gokú, el príncipe había escuchado todo lo que el otro hombre acababa de decir, aunque sabía que su rostro parecía ausente. En los momentos que siguieron al relato de su encuentro con el niño tsiruyín en la cima de la montaña y el relato abreviado de los eventos que hicieron posible la existencia del niño, Vegeta se había puesto pálido y guardó silencio. El hecho de que Frízer se hubiera llevado a sus hijos —a pesar de que nunca sucedió, ya que todo se deshizo al final—, el solo pensamiento probablemente estaba haciéndole un agujero en el estómago. Gokú había visto a Gohan quedarse boquiabierto, con la cara roja de vergüenza, por la explicación de lo que les estaba sucediendo a Pan y Bra. Les había dicho que esa información fue parte de los datos incluidos en del programa de aprendizaje dentro de la vaina espacial que lo trajo por primera vez a la tierra.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Vegeta en voz baja.

—Yo... siento que quiero destrozar algo —dijo Gokú honestamente—. Pero no sé cuánto de eso es por la luna. No creo que haya quedado de la manera que Gurasia pretendía. Todavía tengo toda una vida de recuerdos de ser Son Gokú. Fui Kakaroto por menos de dos años.

—Hizo esto ahora debido a la luna —respondió Vegeta—. Serás mucho más violento mañana porque no tienes el valor de vivir una vida con el impulso saiyayín agresivo que te ayude a mantener el control. Él puede creer que destruirás a Chikyuu mañana… esa era tu misión original y parte de tu programación infantil.

—También reparó el daño cerebral que sufrí de bebé cuando me hizo recordar —añadió Gokú pensativo—. Si soy más inteligente ahora, debería tener una mejor disciplina mental.

Vegeta gruñó. 

—Ya lo veremos. Yo diría que deberíamos tomar una nave y dejar Chikyuu por dos días, pero el hecho es que el mocoso póstumo de Frízer anda suelto.

—De cualquier forma es malo —comentó Milk—. Si se quedan, pondrán a Chikyuu en peligro. Si se van, quién sabe qué hará si no están aquí para detenerlo.

—¡No puedo encontrar a Trunks! —admitió Vegeta de repente. Gokú había sentido que el otro saiyayín buscaba el _ki_ de su hijo durante la última media hora para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Bulma palideció—. Su _ki_ se ha ido… no —continuó aliviado—, está inconsciente. Ah, Goten lo noqueó. —Frunció el ceño—. Algo está mal, su _ki_ se siente diferente. —Se volvió hacia Bulma, pero ella habló primero.

—Voy contigo —dijo.

—No, no lo harás. —La levantó y la puso en los brazos de Gokú—. Si la dejas ir, te mataré.

—Eres un misógino hijo de…

—¿Vas a lastimar a Goten? —La voz somnolienta de Pan interrumpió las furiosas maldiciones de Bulma.

—Tú mismo dijiste que no era su culpa —intercedió Gohan de forma cautelosa.

—No serías tan caritativo si fuera Trunks con Pan —le respondió Vegeta sombríamente—. No, no lastimaré al chico. No me acercaré a ellos hasta la mañana.

—Si todo lo que dices es cierto, ¿no debería ir contigo? —le preguntó Gokú—. Kuso —juró en voz baja—. Todos estamos casi paralizados.

Se dio la vuelta cuando Vegeta se despidió de Bulma y vio como Gohan llevaba el cuerpo de Pan, afligido por la fiebre, a la antigua habitación de Goten, seguido por una Videl pálida y preocupada. Se sentarían con ella toda la noche para refrescar su frente caliente y la protegerían de sí misma. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba la familia de su hijo y vio que Milk había regresado a su zona de confort, la cocina. Bulma estaba acurrucada en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño por la concentración, mientras garabateaba furiosamente en un viejo cuaderno escolar de Pan.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que pensé en construir en el momento en que le creció la cola a Vegeta. Dejé de hacerlo como una idiota y ahora lo lamento. Quizás lo lamentaré mucho más mañana si tú y Vegeta se matan o matan a alguien.

Él se quedó mirando la red de gráficos y las ecuaciones que ella había escrito con fluidez y, por primera vez en su vida, las letras y los números no sangraron juntos en un revoltijo sin sentido. 

—¿Es... es un reflector de algún tipo? —Bulma se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Sabías que las vainas de los infantes saiyayíns fueron programadas para enseñar subliminalmente el idioma, las costumbres y las técnicas rudimentarias de lucha de Vegetasei? —Ella asintió en silencio—. Mi padre, Bardock, era científico. Él equipó mi vaina con funciones adicionales como la matemática, la física y los conceptos básicos de la ingeniería de propulsión de las naves espaciales.

Bulma negó con la cabeza levemente asombrada. 

—Eres tan diferente, Son Gokú. La forma en que miras, la forma en que hablas y te comportas… pero sigues siendo tú al mismo tiempo. Tienes razón, es un reflector lunar. Si me quedo toda la noche, puedo tener dos construidos para ti y para Vegeta al mediodía. Así ambos mantendrán la calma y podrán concentrarse en encontrar a Frízer Junior. Para la puesta del sol, puedo tener construidos una cantidad suficiente para el resto de ustedes, así los chicos podrán pensar con claridad. Le estoy dando prioridad a Bra y a Pan antes que a ellos. ¡Maldita sea, tengo que ir a mi laboratorio!

—Si dejo que vayas, Vegeta me matará. —La breve sonrisa de Gokú se desvaneció rápidamente—. Yo tampoco puedo ir. Ese niño también te perseguirá. Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero fuiste tú quien destruyó a Frízer al final.

—¿Lo hice? —Bulma sonrió encantada—. Ojalá pudiera recordar eso.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Gokú frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y si llamas a Krilin y a Dieciocho para decirles qué traer?

—¡Si! —exclamó Bulma antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como si él todavía fuera un niño confundido y ella la salvaje adolescente que había ido a buscar por primera vez las esferas del dragón, luego se volvió para coger el teléfono.

Gokú se puso de pie, caminó resueltamente por la cocina donde Milk estaba lavando los platos de forma mecánica y salió por la puerta trasera. Una vez en el patio, giró la cabeza, trató de juzgar el mejor ángulo y disparó un pequeño disco giratorio de _ki_ hacia abajo. Reprimió un grito mientras caía de rodillas cuando el disparo cortó limpiamente su cola desde la base, lo que envió un rayo de candente agonía por su columna vertebral.

—¡Gokú-saa! —Milk salió corriendo al oír su grito—. Oh, Gokú-saa, ¿qué te has hecho? —Ella lo abrazó por los hombros y él enterró el rostro en su abdomen después de rodearle la cintura con los brazos.

—Estaré bien —jadeó Gokú—. Problema resuelto. —Él levantó la cabeza y la miró—. No seré un problema mañana por la noche. ¡Oh, Kamisama, Milk!, lo siento... ¡lo siento tanto!

—¿Sobre qué? —susurró ella.

—Te dejé para ir a entrenar a Ub como si no fueras nada, como si fuera a un viaje de campamento durante la noche... El tiempo no se registraba conmigo. Diez años no parecían tan diferentes de diez semanas. No me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta esta noche. ¡Te amo, Milk! —Ella estaba temblando, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, caían sobre Gokú y se mezclaban con las que él derramaba—. Nunca quise lastimarte, te amo tanto… —Milk tomó su rostro con ambas manos y detuvo sus palabras con un beso.

* * *

Vegeta aterrizó en la cúpula en media luna del complejo principal de la Corporación Cápsula, se arrodilló y giró poco a poco el cuerpo de Trunks. Reprimió una punzada de irritación por el hecho de que el muchacho se había dejado noquear tan fácilmente. Trunks se estremeció ante su toque, casi sollozó y pareció sumergirse deliberadamente más profundo en la inconsciencia.

—Trunks —dijo Vegeta en voz baja—. Maldita sea, muchacho, ¡despierta! —Algo andaba muy mal. El _ki_ de su hijo estaba… fragmentado. Captó un olor leve, pero distintivo en la ropa que Trunks llevaba y se le heló la sangre. Un tsiruyín. Incluso después de tantos años, ese olor todavía tenía el poder de hacer que su estómago se retorciera de horror. El mocoso de Frízer le había hecho algo. Sacudió a su hijo más fuerte.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron y soltó un grito ronco. 

—¡¿Toussan?!

—¿Qué pasó? —Vegeta levantó al hombre más joven y lo examinó en busca de heridas. El cuerpo que sostenía comenzó a tensarse como un resorte antes de estremecerse.

—Toussan... —La cara de Trunks palideció bajo su bronceado, sus ojos estaban hundidos, muy abiertos y lo miraban como un niño traumatizado—. ¡Oh, papá! —Se lanzó hacia los brazos de su padre tratando de contener un grito—. Lo recuerdo, él me hizo recordar... ¡Lo recuerdo todo!

Vegeta de pronto entendió sin más explicación el significado de las palabras casi incoherentes de Trunks. Sabía qué recuerdos resucitó el tsiruyín. Quince años en la corte de Frízer, había despertado el horror apilado sobre el horror apilado sobre el horror, víctima de una venganza a medida creada por la enferma imaginación del señor de Tsirusei. Una emoción se apoderó del pecho de Vegeta retorciéndolo. Puso los brazos alrededor de su hijo y lo sostuvo en un abrazo feroz, algo que solo había hecho un puñado de veces en toda la vida del joven y lo dejó que llorara de una manera que él mismo nunca podría hacer mientras sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba con cada sollozo desgarrador. Lo abrazó hasta que el temblor y las lágrimas se calmaron, toda la gran fuerza del joven se había agotado por el momento. Poco después, la primera promesa tenue de la mañana comenzó a brillar débilmente en el este y justo antes del amanecer, Trunks se movió. 

—Nunca supe lo malo que era, toussan —susurró—. Lo malo que fue para ti. —Y se durmió.

Vegeta inclinó la cabeza sobre el rostro dormido de su hijo y finalmente lloró.


	10. II. Temporada de la luna: capítulo tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy propietaria de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta pieza de ficción.

**_Tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_II. Temporada de la luna_ **

**Capítulo tres**

**Luz del día**

—¿Bra-chan? Despierta, cariño.

Bra abrió los ojos y se estiró como un gato. ¿Se había quedado dormida? El rostro de su madre la miraba ansiosamente. Recordó.

_Su nuevo invento fue un fracaso. Bra no recordaba haberse sentido de tan mal humor. Acababa de llegar a la amarga conclusión de que había ido por el camino teórico equivocado desde inicio y el dispositivo en el cual trabajó todas las horas del día durante las últimas dos semanas era un ancla de barco. Cuando se sentó completamente estresada en el área del desastre en que se convirtió su habitación, sobre una pila de manuales técnicos, libros de matemática cuántica y la última moda de París, la mayor parte todavía en sus paquetes, quedó rodeada de tazas de café sucias y platos de comida que su madre había metido por la puerta._

_Si los dragones eternos fueran simplemente seres interdimensionales superpoderosos, había razonado hace doce días, tendría que haber una forma de imitar sus habilidades psíquicas consustanciales. Obviamente, podían manipular el espacio, la materia y el tiempo con tanta facilidad como ella podía modelar arcilla en un torno de alfarero. Tomó un sorbo de café frío y su mano se congeló en el aire cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo: ¡tenía que haber un factor añadido de causalidad!_

_Aceptar que la causalidad en sí misma podría ser un componente físico del universo y que los dragones estaban fuera de él, ya que se encontraban fuera de la materia, del espacio y del tiempo... ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Si! Ese sería el factor de "probabilidad" faltante en la ecuación y, con el tiempo suficiente, pensó emocionada, podría idear un algoritmo para descubrir ese aspecto faltante de la causalidad y posiblemente construir un juego de esferas del dragón sin…_

**_No lo hagas._ **

_¿Estaba escuchando cosas? Se pasó una mano por la frente al sentir calor. Además de todo, ¡se estaba enfermando!_

_—¿No, qué? —preguntó al aire. De improviso reconoció la voz, aunque no era una que conocía bien—. ¿Dende-sama?_

**_Si te equivocas, aunque sea un minuto en una parte infinitesimal de la ecuación, podrías deformar el tejido de la realidad._ **

_—Ah._

**_Hay eruditos en Nuevo Namekusei que podrían enseñarte lo que quieres saber..._ **

_—¿Nuevo Namekusei? —La idea sonaba intrigante._

_Un fuerte golpe la sacó del contacto mental. Fue seguido por un gemido ahogado._

_¿Eh? Goten._

_El gran tonto sonaba como si estuviera llorando, pensó sin simpatía. Probablemente por la pérdida de Paris-chan, cuando él fue quien rompió con ella. Siempre lo hacía si las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias._

_Ella lo había adorado de niña, pensó distraídamente. Comenzó a arrancar las placas de metal, los circuitos y los discos duros de la carcasa de su motor del dragón, los rompió como si fueran papel y lanzó los pedazos en todas direcciones. Él parecía tan grande, amable y fuerte, y siempre le prestaba atención, algo que su hermano nunca hacía. ¿Cómo diablos llegó a convertirse en esta especie de inconstante e inútil… pusilánime? Tenía casi diez años más que ella, de dieciocho, pero ahora él parecía más joven: no trabajaba, no entrenaba, no sabía lo que hacía, probablemente un montón de nada. O tal vez era una jueza demasiado dura. El concepto como mujer de lo que debería ser un hombre en cuanto a fuerza y a determinación, constancia y seriedad mental se basaba en la percepción que tenía de su propio padre. ¿Quién había escrito eso? Quizás una de las Bronte. No había muchos hombres en el universo que pudieran estar a la altura de papá._

_Otro sollozo fuerte, este más alto, y Bra puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba enojada e inquieta y sus padres, que se comportaron como una pareja de adolescentes traviesos toda la tarde, no habían mejorado su estado de ánimo. Si alguno de ellos sospechara de todo el alcance de sus habilidades telepáticas, tan fuertes últimamente que a menudo le resultaba difícil ignorar los pensamientos y sentimientos de su familia, probablemente se mudarían. Descruzó sus largas piernas y salió pisando fuerte por el pasillo hasta donde Goten yacía arrastrándose sobre su vientre en la parte superior de las escaleras. Ella lo empujo con un pie, irritada._

_—Goten-kun —espetó—. Oye._

_Algo no parecía estar bien, se dio cuenta de repente. Estaba herido de alguna manera, aunque no tenía ninguna marca. Los hilos rotos de sus pensamientos, siempre tan despreocupados y rápidos, eran afilados como la punta de un cuchillo: fuertes, directos y completamente diferentes a él. Incluso su ki se sentía diferente. Si hubiera captado sus patrones de energía a la distancia, no lo habría reconocido como la misma persona. El suelo se tambaleó debajo de ella y se sentó para no caerse. ¡Se iba a enfermar! Él estaba acurrucado en un ovillo fetal. Tocó su rostro y la luz que había corrido a lo largo de los bordes de sus pensamientos un momento antes se profundizó en un contacto total y vio..._

**_Un rostro blanco, sonriente y lascivo, una mano decolorada cerrándole la garganta lo sostenía en lo alto mientras la otra bajaba la uña negra de una garra por un lado de su cara para rasgarle la piel y arrancarle el ojo que estaba debajo._ **

**_«Te dirigirás a mí como Gran Frízer, niño»._ **

_Bra se apartó con un grito, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. ¡¿Qué le había pasado?! Él se sentó sin previo aviso y sus brazos la agarraron como un hombre que se ahoga. Ella lo abrazó, todavía estaba conmocionada por lo que había visto en su mente._

_—¿Goten? ¡Goten-kun, dime qué te pasó!_

_—Yo... Bra-chan... ¡oh, Bra-chan!_

_—Está bien —dijo ella gentilmente—. No tienes que hablar... está bien..._

_Él olía a jabón perfumado, sudor frío, dolor... y algo más que Bra no podía determinar. Ella apartó otra oleada de mareo y de repente lo sintió poner la mano en su nuca para enredarla en su cabello._

_—Dioses, hueles bien... —La voz de Goten era baja y áspera, como debería ser en un hombre, tan diferente a su viejo tenor juvenil. Eso hizo que la boca de su estómago diera un vuelco y las manos que tenía sobre su piel provocaron un destello de calor que quemó todo el camino hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Goten trató de tomar una respiración profunda y estable, pero sus ojos se incendiaron cuando la inhaló. Él gruñó un ruido sordo en su pecho, Bra se quedó mirando esos ojos enrojecidos... y se perdió._

_Ella elevó su ki como una llamarada azul y le rasgó el collarín de la camisa, la rompió por la mitad y le hundió los dientes en el hombro, en la base del cuello. La sangre en su boca era caliente, dulce y salada. Las manos de Goten comenzaron a arrancar las costuras de la ropa que Bra usaba mientras ella lo sentía retorcerse contra su cuerpo de placer. Él rompió el mordisco, la empujo al piso con brusquedad y se terminó de quitar la ropa antes de arrodillarse._

_—No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, pequeña —susurró salvajemente y la agarró._

_Ella lo deseaba. ¡Oh, Kamisama, cuanto deseaba esto! Pero por razones que nunca sería capaz de comprender, le asestó un golpe que lo envió contra la pared detrás de él._

_—¡Ven a buscarme si eres lo suficientemente hombre! —lo desafió jubilosa. Goten aulló de rabia, se lanzó tras ella y la persecución estaba en marcha. Bra atravesó el techo justo antes de sentir el roce de las yemas de sus dedos cuando él falló por poco en agarrar su pie. Ella soltó una risa burlona y le lanzó ráfagas que destrozaron como si fueran papel la infraestructura de la casa: paredes, techos, pisos y la desafortunada sala de gravedad. Se estaba quemando viva con la necesidad de ser atrapada, pero maldita sea si lo dejaba reclamar el premio, si él ahorraba siquiera un gramo de energía en la persecución._

_¿Qué diablos nos pasa? Una última pizca de pensamiento coherente, duda y miedo pasaron por su cabeza, y huyó como un fantasma cuando Goten la agarró del codo. Ella giró en un torbellino de puños, pies y uñas lacadas en rosa bebé para hacerlo retroceder, luego cruzó el techo adentrándose en la noche y se disparó a través de las nubes blancas algodón merengue hacia el rostro sin filtro de Tugol, que quemó el último rastro de razón mientras lo miraba hipnóticamente fascinada. Una mano fuerte se enredó en su largo cabello azul y fue empujada con brusquedad hacia atrás contra el musculoso cuerpo inclinado de Goten. Ella golpeó y se retorció entre sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza._

_—Te atrapé —susurró Goten con dureza y le hundió sus dientes afilados en el hombro haciéndola aullar de furia y de placer. Él le separó los muslos, tomó una lenta y profunda respiración para llenarse los pulmones con su aroma y se empujó dentro de ella desde atrás, conduciéndose profundamente a ese lugar donde nadie había ido antes._

_Bra se vino al instante gritando y comenzó a moverse con Goten dando vueltas en un arco giratorio, loca por la necesidad de más de él, de todo él. Ella arrojó su mente como una lanza clavándola en la de Goten y los pensamientos de los dos nadaron juntos, entretejiéndose en una unión hasta que fue imposible saber dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y su alma y dónde terminaba la de él. Goten estaba profundamente dentro de ella y ella estaba llena de él, incluso mientras lo llenaba de sí misma. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo una y otra y otra vez, nunca lo recordaría. Bra no tenía conciencia de nada en absoluto, excepto de la sensación, el olor y el tacto del cuerpo de Goten hasta que la luna comenzó a descender en el cielo, llamando al amanecer. Cayeron atravesando la cúpula destrozada de la sala de gravedad de su padre y luego una última vez, cara a cara ahora y con suavidad, trabajaron uno contra el otro antes de hundirse en una agotada maraña de brazos y piernas. Justo antes de que el sueño los reclamara, Goten la besó por primera vez, cálido y dulce, y Bra sintió que algo tocaba su conciencia y su corazón. Había una nueva línea de pensamientos y sentimientos extendiéndose entre ellos ahora, flexible, pero irrompible y permanente._

_—Eres mía, Bra-chan —susurró él y ella sonrió—. Mía para siempre._

_Durmieron._

Las frías baldosas del piso de la sala de gravedad estaban cortando su trasero. Bulma le entregó en silencio una larga bata esponjosa y ella se la puso sin mirar a su madre a los ojos. Probablemente no existían palabras para describir los problemas que tenía ahora. Goten se había ido. Su mente lo buscó desesperada, encontró el vínculo, corrió por el circuito invisible extendiendo la mano y recibió una caricia fuerte y suave antes de retroceder. De pronto, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse como los de una bebé estúpida, en una especie de sobrecarga emocional, y la expresión de su madre se volvió aún más angustiada.

—Mamá, ¿estás enojada conmigo? —Se las arregló para preguntar.

—¡No! ¡Dioses no, bebé! —Bulma la abrazó con cuidado, los moretones y las marcas de mordeduras que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de Bra aún se reproducían ante sus ojos conmocionándola y enojándola—. Bra-chan, ¿él… él no…?

—No, mamá —Bra negó con la cabeza enfáticamente—, no me lastimó. Bueno... en realidad lo hizo, pero yo...

—¿Lo disfrute? —terminó Bulma. Bra asintió con la cabeza, el rostro le ardía. Su madre suspiró profundamente—. Bueno, en todo caso diste tanto como recibiste. Parece que Goten también está herido. Tu papá dijo que eso es normal, pero aun así es un shock verlo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó Bra en voz baja.

—Está hablando con Goten ahora mismo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mamá, lo matará! —Bra se puso de pie a toda prisa.

—No, no lo hará —dijo su madre con firmeza—. Le hice darme su palabra.

Bra se relajó lentamente. Papá nunca rompía su palabra una vez dada. 

—¿Papá te dijo que era natural? Mamá, ¿qué nos pasó?

Bulma tomó su mano para ponerse de pie. 

—Vamos a limpiarte y te lo contaré todo.

* * *

Vegeta arrastró por el cuello a Goten hasta la cima de la torre de la Corporación Cápsula y lo sentó allí con una escasa gentileza. Goten lo miró receloso, Vegeta lo estudió durante un largo minuto que le heló la sangre antes de lanzarle un pantalón gi de color claro a la cara. Goten se lo puso agradecido, aún estaba seguro de que su vida dependía de lo que dijera e hiciera en los siguientes minutos. Su boca se tensó y miró al hombre mayor sin expresión alguna. No era, en un sentido muy literal, el mismo muchacho insensible y protegido que había sido ayer. No moriría fácilmente, si Vegeta tuviera la intención de matarlo.

—Tú —dijo Vegeta-san con frialdad—, te has desposado por encima de tu posición, por encima de tu sangre y por encima de tu inteligencia seriamente limitada... —Hizo una pausa—. ¡Y por el resto de tu vida, muchacho! ¡Si le fallas de alguna manera, forma o modo, te destrozaré en tantos pedazos que ni siquiera Shen Lon podrá rearmarte!

Goten le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Luego, lentamente, cayó en una rodilla y habló en voz baja y formal. 

—Mi vida es suya para que haga lo que quiera con ella, otoussama. —Vegeta lo miró fijamente, estaba sorprendido por el sonido de su lengua materna.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendiste saiyago, mocoso?

—De Surita, el cronista real de Tsirusei. Hablaba más de mil idiomas y nos enseñó a Trunks y a mí saiyago porque le divertía, supongo.

—¿Tú también? —Los rasgos oscuros e inmóviles no cambiaron, pero los ojos del hombre mayor parecieron suavizarse un poco.

El corazón de Goten se hundió.

—¿”También”? ¿Le hizo lo mismo a Trunks? —Su suegro parecía desolado—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bastante mal. —Fue la escueta respuesta—. ¿Y tú?

—Viviré —dijo Goten casi en el mismo tono—. Es como... si ahora fuera los dos Gotens. La suma de mis dos vidas, pero ella lo mejora todo… Bra, quiero decir.

Sintió que ella tocaba su mente por un instante y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. En los ojos negros y fríos de su padre, pensó que veía una especie de comprensión y se dio cuenta de que ahora entendía a este hombre mejor de lo que hubiera sido capaz antes de hoy.

—Viviré y moriré por ella, oujisama —declaró en el idioma saiyayín—. Lo juro. —Vegeta-san tocó su cabeza ligeramente en una aceptación formal de su juramento y su lealtad a Bra.

—Levántate, muchacho —dijo Vegeta después de un momento—. Ve y busca a Trunks si quieres. —Su boca se curvó apenas—. Luego ve a ver a tu pareja.

* * *

Gurasia estaba sentado acurrucado en un ovillo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. _Padre, padre, padre_ … se había ido. Estaba solo para siempre y ese sentimiento de cariño y aceptación, de amor completo e incondicional, nunca volvería. El namekuseiyín tenía razón sobre la naturaleza tsiruyín en general, no amaban, excepto en la temporada del embarazo y en la inmediata después del parto. Pero de lo que el diablo no se dio cuenta fue de que él, Gurasia, nunca nació. La línea de tiempo de su concepción había sido revocada, Frízer nunca dio a luz y había ido al tormento eterno todavía llevando alojado en su mente para siempre, el amor de un padre por su hijo. Y Gurasia...

No era natural, lo sabía, no debería existir, pero lo hacía, no debería amar, pero así era, contra todo lo que se consideraba decente entre los de su raza. En sus primeros años, sus cuidadores, el orden más alto de su propio sacerdocio, se habían alejado de él con disgusto al menor signo de afecto y había aprendido muy pronto a ocultar todos esos sentimientos. Que se condenen, él era su señor y su dios, él era y sería la ley en sí misma, así que le daría a su amado padre la satisfacción de la victoria, aunque le costara la vida. Se secó las lágrimas enojado y repasó cada paso de la campaña que su padre había preparado. La perra de cabello azul debería recuperar sus recuerdos del tiempo que no fue si era posible, aunque eso no sería obligatorio. Su padre tenía reservado un destino mejor para ella.

Había hecho todas las jugadas previamente estudiadas, pronunció todas las palabras memorizadas que su padre le dio. Pero quedaba una última pieza para colocar en el tablero, cambiar a alguien más allá del reconocimiento con un toque y poner las cosas en movimiento con una mentira muy plausible. Luego, solo quedaba sentarse a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Él rio estridentemente, esta noche debería ser un espectáculo bastante ruidoso.

* * *

Gokú entró en los restos del naufragio que una vez había sido la Corporación Cápsula y tomó una cautelosa respiración profunda. El aroma de Bra de la noche anterior estaba en todas partes, pero no envió un escalofrío, un deseo culpable a través de su cuerpo como había temido. Un olor almizclado, una mezcla de macho y hembra entrelazados como las raíces enmarañadas de un árbol joven gemelo, cada vez más fuerte por minutos, flotaba espeso en el aire. Fue como Vegeta había dicho. Bra estaba desposada ahora, ligada a su hijo y él a ella para siempre, y el nuevo aroma negaba todo el deseo de otros hombres saiyayíns por ella. Bra y Goten. Sonrió ante el pensamiento a su pesar. Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bra para dejar que Milk se asomara donde los dos yacían como niños exhaustos en la cama. Goten se retorció en sueños y gimió débilmente presa de una especie de pesadilla. El brazo de Bra lo rodeó con suavidad y él se quedó en silencio, adormecido de nuevo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sabía que Milk y Bulma aún no entendían del todo lo que les había sucedido a ellos, lo diferentes que serían ahora. Él sí… y podía sentir algo negro y asesino levantándose en su interior ante el pensamiento.

En la sala de estar, Krilin y Dieciocho estaban trabajando apurados en los dispositivos que Bulma había abandonado por un momento para mostrar a los chicos. La fría voz de la androide reprendió a su esposo suavemente por tocar de forma inadecuada un componente una segunda vez. Vegeta y Gohan estaban cerca, sombríos y tensos.

—Me llevé a Pan y a Videl... hace una hora —les dijo Gohan—. Podemos irnos con Bulma-san y Kassan tan pronto como los reflectores estén terminados … ¡Toussan, tu cola!

—Pensé que conservarla podría ser una mala idea esta noche —respondió—. La salida de la luna es a las seis y cuarenta y uno de la tarde, se pondrá a las tres y cincuenta y siete de la madrugada. Es mucho tiempo para jugar con todas sus vidas. La primera prueba del reflector será una prueba de campo… ¿Qué? —Todos lo estaban mirando inquietos de nuevo por la inseguridad que generaba el cambio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará terminar? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza los reflectores parcialmente ensamblados.

—Es mediodía ahora —contestó Bulma—. Tres horas más, tal vez cuatro para terminarlos todos.

—Tienes dos —dijo Vegeta de un modo rotundo—, después te vas terminados o no. —Ella lo miró peligrosamente, pero no discutió.

—Dieciocho y yo podemos seguir trabajando en ellos. Y Bra debe poder leer tus diseños lo suficientemente bien como para seguir trabajando cuando se despierte —opinó Krilin.

Dieciocho negó con su hermosa cabeza. 

—Debemos acompañar a Gohan y a los demás. Si el reflector que usará falla o se daña por cualquier motivo, necesitará nuestra ayuda.

—Yo puedo seguir trabajando en ellos —dijo una voz tranquila. Trunks lucía como si acabara de tomarse un mes de vacaciones en el infierno, pero sus ojos ardían alertas y lúcidos—. Te he estado observando trabajar toda la mañana, Kassan. Funcionarán o no lo harán, en cuyo caso Bra y Goten quemarán la otra mitad de la casa mientras yo arranco la cima de una montaña en algún lugar.

—Los dos primeros están listos —les informó Bulma al mismo tiempo que le entregaba los pequeños dispositivos en forma de collar a los dos saiyayíns. Ellos se los pusieron en el cuello como gargantillas y estos se cerraron con un clic perturbador—. No intenten quitárselos hasta mañana. Los he diseñado para darles un shock lo suficientemente doloroso como para dejarlos inconsciente durante unos minutos si lo intentan.

—Levanten la mano todos los que piensen que nos vemos estúpidos con esto —bromeó Gokú. Krilin levantó la mano con una sonrisa y la dejó caer rápido ante la mirada oscura de Vegeta.

Pasaron dos horas, luego una tercera en medio de las airadas protestas de Vegeta mientras Bulma y su equipo improvisado elaboraban tres dispositivos más. 

—¿Quién recibe estos? —preguntó ella.

—Pan definitivamente —declaró Gohan tomando uno.

—Y tú —le dijo Vegeta—. Debes estar lúcido esta noche. No tenemos ninguna forma de saber qué hará la luna con los saiyayíns mestizos… qué tan fuerte será su atracción sobre tu sangre. Puede variar de persona a persona, aunque en todos los mestizos, la naturaleza saiyayín es la más fuerte.

—Yo debería tener uno también —sostuvo Trunks algo indeciso. Miró a su hermana y a su amigo más cercano sentados uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse, pero inextricablemente unidos al mismo tiempo—. Bra ya no lo necesita. Ella y Goten no harán nada esta noche que no hicieran ayer. Dudo que hagan mucho más. —Bra enrojeció y le dirigió una mirada siniestra a su hermano.

»Yo... estaba al borde de la locura en esa otra línea de tiempo en la que Goten y yo recordamos haber vivido. Tal vez más allá del punto límite, lo que significa que no soy el tipo más estable ahora. —Se encontró con los ojos de Gohan de un modo firme—. Faltan más de tres horas para que salga la luna y ya, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en Pan. Puedo olerla en toda tu ropa desde aquí. Si no me pongo uno de los reflectores, iré a buscarla esta noche. No podré detenerme.

Gokú sintió más que vio la ola humeante de ira irracional que envolvió a su hijo mayor. Gohan le dio en silencio el último reflector a Trunks. 

—Si te veo esta noche, Trunks-kun —lo amenazó en voz baja—, no me andaré con rodeos. —Hubo un largo momento de tensión. Krilin dejó caer por los nervios dos alicates y todos saltaron como si hubiera disparado un arma.

—Lo siento —dijo tímidamente. Su esposa, sonriendo con su fría no sonrisa, le quitó los alicates.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas —le pidió Vegeta a Bulma con seriedad. Ella miró su reloj preocupada, eran casi las cuatro en punto—. Tú y yo también, Kakaroto.

_Kakaroto. Tu nombre es Kakaroto..._

—Tienes razón —Hizo una pausa para tratar de pensar en una forma diplomática de expresar su siguiente sugerencia. No había ninguna, decidió—. Hay otra cosa que debes hacer primero, Vegeta.

El otro saiyayín entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. 

—¿Qué?

—Serás menos peligroso sin tu cola.

—Los reflectores funcionarán —espetó Vegeta.

—No sé qué tan bien —comentó Bulma indecisa—. Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué tan fuerte será la atracción de la luna. Eres el único que ha visto algo remotamente parecido y eras poco más que un bebé. No sabemos qué esperar. Podría ser una buena idea…

—Nadie me quitará la cola, mujer —dijo rotundamente.

—¡Vegeta, estás siendo un bebé grande! Puedo hacer que te vuelva a crecer una mañana con el rayo blut.

—¡No!

—Vegeta, ¿tu cola significa más para ti que la seguridad de tu familia? —le preguntó Gokú exasperado. Se arrepintió al instante cuando el otro saiyayín se tensó por la furia.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme cuál es la mejor manera de proteger mi hogar, imbécil de clase baja!

De repente, Gokú estaba nariz con nariz con él. Había atravesado la habitación sin pensarlo. 

—No me gusta que me llamen así —dijo con una engañosa dulzura—. No creo que nunca lo haya hecho.

—Quítate de mi vista, Kakaroto —Vegeta apenas podía hablar—, o no esperaré hasta esta noche para dejarte inconsciente.

—¿Desde cuándo —gruñó Gokú suavemente—, has podido hacer eso?

Un dolor como la punta de un cuchillo afilado salió por un instante del reflector, le penetró el cerebro y él se dobló. A su lado, Vegeta cayó de rodillas, también jadeaba. Bulma quitó su dedo de un pequeño dispositivo del tamaño del control remoto de un televisor y suspiró aliviada. 

—Eso es toda la testosterona que puedo manejar por el momento —dijo con firmeza—. Al menos sé que el control a prueba de fallas funciona si alguno de ustedes viene a visitarnos esta noche.

Vegeta volvió su mirada homicida de Gokú a su esposa y su rostro se suavizó poco a poco, la razón se apoderó del orgullo. 

—Me quitaré la cola —aceptó finalmente. La besó rápido y salió de la habitación.

—Supongo que la pérdida de la cola es algo privado —comentó Dieciocho con un tono de voz despreocupado.

* * *

Tendría que aprender, pensó sombríamente mientras subía la escalera principal para ir a la habitación que compartía con Bulma, a tratar a Kakaroto —este nuevo hombre que de hecho era Kakaroto—, con respeto. La sola idea provocó una explosión de rabia casi incontrolable mezclada con vergüenza. Lástima que hubiera pensado solo en sí mismo al inicio, como lo había hecho tantas veces en su vida, al anteponer su orgullo a la vida de sus seres queridos. Rabia porque Kakaroto lo había dicho tan abiertamente y luego le arrojó su mayor fuerza en el rostro de como un puñado de barro.

Se quitó la ropa, la arrojó al incinerador y se duchó rápido. No había tiempo para tales cosas, pero su camisa apestaba a la niña de Gohan desde donde lo tocó la noche anterior. Se estremeció de horror por lo fuerte que reaccionó a su pequeña mano en el pecho. Había necesitado cada gramo del control que no tenía para...

Si captaba su aroma esta noche, pensó de un modo sombrío, la cazaría.

Estaba vestido y limpio ante el espejo, con las manos furiosamente apretadas y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a calmarse. No más arrebatos, no más poses ni beligerancia. Se cortaría la cola y las dos piernas si pensara que eso mantendría a salvo a su mujer y a sus hijos. Además, sonrió de repente, estaría golpeando a Kakaroto hasta hacerlo sangrar pronto esta noche. Habría una oportunidad de sobra para hacer que el otro saiyayín se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

Apuntó una ráfaga a su cola y cayó hacia adelante con un medio grito cuando la agonía lo golpeó. Vio al niño detrás de él, vio el pálido rostro de tsiruyín cuyos labios rojos le sonrieron de un modo malicioso y tuvo menos de un segundo para sentir una admiración a regañadientes de que el niño hubiera cronometrado su ataque tan perfectamente, en un momento en el que sería vulnerable. El niño pateó el muñón cauterizado donde acababa de estar su cola con una fuerza salvaje y Vegeta se desmayó. Después de lo que parecieron solo unos segundos, el tsiruyín dejó caer su cuerpo medio paralizado en la orilla rocosa de un río de montaña.

—¡No hay nada que puedas hacerme recordar, pequeño bastardo! —Vegeta sonrió a través del dolor. El agua helada del río alrededor de sus manos empezó a hervir cuando comenzó a subir su poder. Una vez que se levantara, tardaría mucho en matar a este pequeño monstruo.

—Lo sé —dijo la voz aguda del niño mientras tocaba la sien del príncipe saiyayín—. Olvida _._

Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó de rodillas apoyando las manos en el suelo. ¡Su cola…! ¡Un astuto y cobarde pedazo de mierda le había cortado la cola!

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, saiyayín no ouji?

Miró sin comprender al tsiruyín. 

—Estábamos a punto de aterrizar en el planeta. ¿Dónde está Nappa? ¿Y quién diablos eres tú? —Trató de pararse y cayó.

—Nappa murió hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy Gurasia, el hijo y heredero de nuestro amable Gran Frízer.

—Frízer no tiene mocosos —escupió Vegeta antes de respirar profundamente para tratar de controlar el dolor.

—Lo tiene ahora. Han pasado más de treinta años desde que aterrizaste por primera vez en Chikyuu. Mi señor padre habría enviado a rescatarte antes, pero te olvidaste de informar a dónde ibas, así que no sabíamos dónde buscar.

—¿Treinta... treinta años? —Vegeta se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua con un creciente horror. Las líneas de sus rasgos habían cambiado sutilmente, se habían ensanchado, dándole el aspecto de un hombre que ha llegado a la plenitud de su fuerza, muy diferente al rostro anguloso y juvenil que conocía como el suyo. Su cuerpo era más voluminoso, más musculoso y fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte. ¡¿Y qué diablos le había pasado a su cabello?!

—Cuando chocaste en este planeta —le explicó el niño—, fuiste inmovilizado y hecho prisionero. Has estado cautivo en este planeta la mitad de tu vida, Vegeta. —Hizo una pausa y miró el rostro del saiyayín mientras dejaba que sus palabras se hundieran—. Chikyuu está dirigido por príncipes comerciantes. Kakaroto, el hermano de tu camarada Raditz, sirve a la más poderosa de esas casas. Te traicionó y te convirtió en esclavo. La mujer chikyuuyín que te ha retenido durante todos estos años ha utilizado una tecnología que altera la mente para controlarte. Eras un fiel sirviente de su casa. —El niño se encogió de hombros—. Me imagino que te trataron bastante bien, ella dio a luz dos hijos tuyos.

—¿Hijos? —preguntó Vegeta con una voz mortalmente suave.

—Oh, sí. Has sido su puta por tres décadas. —El niño se burló—. Pero llegaste a esa ocupación con experiencia laboral previa, ¿no es así? —Vegeta siseó de furia y se abalanzó sobre el tsiruyín, sin embargo, el niño salió disparado fuera de su alcance—. He borrado la memoria de todo tu largo exilio, no creo que te importe.

—No —susurró Vegeta temblando de rabia y asco—. ¡Fui el juguete de una mujer!

—Deberíamos irnos ahora —añadió el niño—, pero el príncipe de Tsirusei no está exento de compasión. Puedes quedarte esta noche para saldar tus deudas, si lo deseas.

—Lo deseo —dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía de pie temblando.

—La mujer, Bulma Briefs, está escondida, teme por su vida ahora que eres libre. Le he quitado el dispositivo de control mental, pero todavía llevas el collar que te impedirá usar el poder de la luna. —Los dedos de Vegeta sujetaron el collar que rodeaba su cuello y sintieron que una ola de dolor salía disparada del odioso dispositivo. El niño tsiruyín sonrió antes de arrancarle el collar, lo que envió picos de agonía en respuesta a su cerebro. Lentamente, el dolor se alivió y quedó libre—. Es muy probable que Kakaroto esté donde está la mujer para protegerla de ti, sin duda.

Vegeta mostró los dientes. 

—Los encontraré.

* * *

—No está en ninguna parte de la casa, Kassan —dijo Trunks preocupado.

Habían esperado media hora a que Vegeta regresara antes de registrar la totalidad de la Corporación Cápsula.

—Algo está mal —les aseguró Bulma innecesariamente.

—No importa —respondió Gokú, su tono de voz era bajo y tenso—. Todos tienen que irse ¡ahora! —Faltaba una hora para que saliera la luna. Podía sentir que algo tomaba forma en su interior, algo violento y aterrador—. Iré a buscarlo.

—Iré contigo —dijo Trunks que miraba hacia el norte, donde su hermana y Goten acababan de desaparecer en el horizonte. Su madre les había sugerido con mucho tacto que no repitieran las actividades de la noche anterior en la Corporación Cápsula. Podrían despertarse a la mañana siguiente y encontrar toda la capital del oeste incendiada—. De cualquier manera, ninguno de nosotros debería estar cerca de las áreas pobladas esta noche.

Gokú gruñó algo que expresaba su acuerdo. Se volvió hacia Milk. Ella parecía miserable y asustada y él se preguntó con una sensación enfermiza si le tenía miedo. Trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla. 

—Terminará en diez horas. —Se despidió de Milk con un beso, algo que nunca había pensado en hacer antes, saboreando lo dulces que eran sus labios, lo bien que se sentía presionada contra él. Era suave y frágil, y todavía olía a las manzanas con canela que cocinaba para el desayuno. Era tan fácil tomarla sin resistencia, aplastarla, romperla y cortarla... Él la empujó hacia atrás—. ¡Vamos! —Su voz temblaba. Miró a su alrededor a los rostros pálidos y asustados de las personas que amaba—. Cuiden de ella —le dijo a su hijo, a Krilin y a Dieciocho—. Cuiden de todos ellos. —Se fue mientras aún sentía que podía hacerlo y Trunks lo siguió en silencio.

* * *

El extravagante pabellón de caza pertenecía a un viejo amigo de Gohan de la Universidad. Videl se sentó en la amplia hamaca que miraba hacia las frescas montañas verdes del norte de China, con la cabeza de su hija adormecida en su regazo. El calor sofocante que había bañado la capital del oeste con una débil y deprimente humedad estaba ausente aquí.

—Papá está en camino —suspiró Pan.

—¿Está cerca? —Videl acarició con suavidad la frente de la muchacha. Su fiebre subía.

—Estarán aquí en unos minutos. Papá y Bassan y Krilin-san y Dieciocho-san. —Pan se movió ligeramente—. Maron no está con ellos. Qué bueno, ella ya no me cae bien.

—¿No?, ¿por qué no?

—Es rencorosa y le gusta Trunks.

Videl sonrió. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enamorado de Trunks, cariño?

—¡Lo dices como si fuera un capricho! —dijo su hija lastimeramente—. No soy una bebé. ¡Todo el mundo me trata como una y lo odio! Pasé un año entero fuera de casa, peleando y viajando por toda la galaxia, y casi otro corriendo, escondiéndome y peleando cuando todos ustedes estaban poseídos por Baby ¡y nadie se acuerda de eso! —La voz de Pan, llorosa y débil, se había vuelto enojada y estridente antes de reducirse a una baja vibración en su pecho que Videl, se dio cuenta con un leve horror, era un suave gruñido.

_¡Gohan, date prisa! ¡Te necesito!_

—¡Todos están tratando de mantenerme alejada de él, no quieren que crezca! —añadió Pan acusadoramente y se sentó—. ¡Pero está bien que Bra tenga a Goten! ¡Eso no es justo!

Videl le devolvió la mirada a la muchacha con firmeza mientras trataba de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que la mantuviera calmada. _¡Oh Kamisama, si ella intenta irse, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla!_

—La diferencia entre los quince y los dieciocho es más grande de lo que imaginas, Pan —contestó finalmente—. Nadie dice que no puedas... casarte con Trunks algún día. Solo queremos verte terminar la secundaria primero.

Pan parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos de improviso se llenaron de lágrimas miserables. 

—Eso es lo que Vegeta-san dijo.

—¿Así?

—Sí. Anoche después de que Trunks se escapó, me dijo que Trunks seguiría esperándome hasta que creciera.

Videl se sorprendió. Era difícil pensar en que ese hombre frío y severo hiciera algo tan amable como consolar a una adolescente enamorada. Siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo. 

—Eso suena como un buen consejo de una fuente interna, cariño.

—Luego me le insinué.

Videl tragó saliva. 

—¿A Vegeta-san?

Pan sollozó. 

—Me empujó hacia atrás y me dijo que no era mi culpa. Pero, ¡oh mamá! ¡Todo esto es tan vergonzoso! ¡Nunca podré volver a mirar a Vegeta-san ni a Bulma-san!

—Él... Pan-chan, él fue criado como saiyayín y esto le pasaba a todas las mujeres saiyayíns. Probablemente no piensa más en eso de lo que tu papá hace cuando me pongo irritable y anhelo chocolate una vez al mes. —Besó la cara caliente de Pan—. Todo estará bien, cariño, lo prometo.

Gohan y los demás aparecieron volando en el brillante cielo de la tarde y aterrizaron suavemente en el césped descuidado. Videl exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio que fue interrumpido por la expresión del rostro de su esposo.

—Vegeta-san está desaparecido —dijo con gravedad.

* * *

Gokú buscó en el área inmediata algún rastro de la firma de energía de Vegeta. 

—Nada —admitió enojado—. ¡Maldita sea, será mejor que esté metido en problemas! Si simplemente se ha ido enfadado...

—Tal vez le ha pasado lo que nos pasó a Goten y a mí —dijo Trunks preocupado mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse a la par con la mayor velocidad del hombre más alto—. Y a ti también, de hecho. Si ese niño... lo ha alterado de alguna manera, su _ki_ puede haber cambiado. —Trunks frunció aún más el ceño—. ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho a tousaan, Gokú-san?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Goten y yo vivimos años en la línea de tiempo que recordamos ahora. Toussan solo tiene tres o cuatro días de recuerdos de ese momento. ¿Lo que sucedió durante todo ese lío... lo destrozaría? Lo recuerdas todo, ¿no?

—Sí. —Gokú se detuvo en el aire y Trunks se detuvo a su lado—. Pensemos en esto, ¿qué? —Miró con curiosidad la sonrisa mal disimulada del joven—. Ah, dije “pensemos en esto” ja ja.

—Lo siento, Gokú-san.

—Hay muchas cosas de esa época que lo lastimarían, pero nada que lo cambie. Hasta donde yo sé, Vegeta recuerda cada detalle de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado... —El destello de una terrible percepción apareció en el borde de sus pensamientos—. Hay un patrón distinto en todo lo que este niño nos ha hecho hasta ahora a cada uno de nosotros. Parece que está tratando de arreglar un conjunto de circunstancias para que nos enfrentemos entre nosotros…

—¿Qué podrá ser? —preguntó Trunks con miedo al leer la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Kamisama, espero estar equivocado! —susurró Gokú. Odiaba más el “regalo” que el niño tsiruyín le dio cada momento que pasaba—. Agárrate a mí —le pidió a Trunks mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. Intentó recordar las sutilezas exactas del _ki_ y los patrones del pensamiento de un hombre que ya no existía. Se aferró a algo casi al instante y maldijo en voz baja lamentando la pérdida de un amigo. Desaparecieron del manto de smog que colgaba sobre los suburbios para aparecer en el aire fresco y helado de una montaña a medio continente de distancia.

Frente a ellos, en el borde de la cima de una meseta rocosa estaba Vegeta con los ojos enrojecidos como los fuegos del Infierno. Su cola se había ido, también su collar reflector. Él estaba de pie con los brazos en alto y abiertos de par en par, mirando hacia arriba con una alegría embelesada y asesina. Habían saltado una hora hacia el este con _shunkan idou,_ el cielo lucía notablemente más oscuro y había salido la luna.

* * *

—¿Tou… toussan? —dijo el más joven de sus dos enemigos. Gruñó ante la palabra y la visión de un rostro tan parecido al suyo. Este era uno de los bastardos mestizos que había engendrado con la mujer chikyuuyín.

—No recuerda haber sido tu padre, Trunks —le aseguró el otro, el que se parecía demasiado a Raditz para ser alguien más que su hermano.

—Kakaroto... —ronroneó—. Te mataré a ti ya toda tu casa por traicionarme.

—¿Traicionarte? —El otro saiyayín trató de rozar sus pensamientos y le asestó al bastardo de clase baja un brutal golpe mental que lo hizo estremecerse—. Gurasia se llevó todos sus recuerdos desde que llegó por primera vez a Chikyuu —dijo Kakaroto y el mestizo palideció.

—Ha salido la luna. —Vegeta tomó una respiración profunda—. No hay mejor momento para que los saiyayíns se maten entre sí, Kakaroto. ¿No lo sientes arder en tu sangre? —Ambos lo miraron como idiotas y de repente vio los collares que llevaban—. Ah, la mujer chikyuuyín también los ha esclavizado. Puedo quitárselos si lo desean. Podemos matarla juntos antes de pelear.

—¡No! —gritó el muchacho. Vegeta podía sentir la furia de la luna construyéndose dentro de sus enemigos, presionando los límites de los collares que ambos usaban.

—¡Toussan, intenta recordar! Intenta…

Vegeta se lanzó al frente para golpear a la abominación de cabello claro que se había visto obligado a engendrar hundiéndolo en la piedra negra del pico aplanado de la montaña. El lamentable debilucho ni siquiera se defendió. Kakaroto estuvo sobre él en un instante ¡y fue bueno! Dioses, era bueno luchar con esta locura que rabiaba en su sangre y que expulsaba la vergüenza y la humillación de haber sido atado y controlado durante treinta largos años. Agradeció en silencio al mocoso tsiruyín por borrar sus recuerdos, aunque todavía quedaban algunos destellos de ellos. Se habría vuelto loco, pensó, viviendo con los recuerdos de su tiempo aquí. Vio que Kakaroto también comenzaba a sonreír con los dientes al descubierto luego de probar su propia sangre por los golpes que le dio.

El clase baja era fuerte, más fuerte que Frízer, más fuerte que Cold-sama, más fuerte de lo que jamás había concebido que pudiera llegar a ser un ser mortal. ¡Y Vegeta era su igual! Pasaron por las etapas del super saiyayín y gritó de alegría por la primera felicidad real que recordaba haber sentido desde su infancia. _¡Otoussama! ¿puedes verme desde los Salones de la Guerra Eterna? ¡Tenías razón, padre! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Soy el legendario, el super saiyayín!_ Él y el otro, corrigió con un toque de avariciosa envidia. _¡Pronto estarás muerto, Kakaroto!_

La luna se siguió elevando mientras luchaban. Sin previo aviso, ambos saiyayíns gritaron con fuerza y cayeron al suelo. En algún lugar cercano, Vegeta también podía escuchar al muchacho jadear de dolor. Una tenaza se había cerrado alrededor de su columna, desde la base del tallo cerebral hasta la herida donde estuvo su cola, y comenzó a tirar, a desgarrar los nervios, los huesos y los músculos, reorganizando a la fuerza su cuerpo. Se levantó jadeando, siseando y gruñendo a través de sus colmillos afilados mientras el dolor remitía. Su cola había vuelto a crecer. Todas las colas habían vuelto a crecer, incluso la del mestizo. Se recuperó primero, probablemente porque ambos todavía usaban sus collares de esclavo. Se tambaleó hacia el cuerpo aún retorciéndose de Kakaroto. Los guerreros de clase baja siempre estaban a merced de sus colas. Agarró la del hombre más alto y la giró en un ángulo particular, un truco sucio que había aprendido casi tan pronto como pudo caminar. Los ojos de Kakaroto se pusieron en blanco y cayó inconsciente. ¡Maldita sea, el hombre era poderoso!

No mataría a este oponente hasta que ambos volvieran a estar en el mismo terreno. Solo entonces podría probarse a sí mismo que era el más fuerte, pero primero, la mujer. Sus ojos contemplaron el rostro inmóvil del muchacho mestizo y volvió a gruñir al ver cuán fuerte era el parecido. Puso un pie en la cabeza indefensa del bastardo, preparado para aplastar la vida de esta prueba viviente de su vergüenza, de esta contaminación de la sangre de los reyes con… se detuvo.

Maldición.

No había más mujeres saiyayíns, ¿qué demonios asumió que eventualmente haría cuando llegara el momento de engendrar a un heredero, excepto engendrar un mestizo? Sabía que Radditz tenía cuatro o cinco mestizos esparcidos aquí y allá en diferentes planetas. Se había ocupado de saber que todos eran hombres. Los nacimientos de los saiyayíns tendían a ser abrumadoramente masculinos, casi veinte a uno. Retiró el pie. La sangre saiyayín era preciosa, demasiado preciosa para derramarla sin razón.

El mocoso era fuerte, muy fuerte, a pesar de que estaba fuera de forma. Eso podría arreglarse. Se dio cuenta del collar que controlaba la mente alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se lo arrancó con un silbido de furia. ¡Ningún hijo de la casa real de Vegetasei sería embridado! El muchacho abrió los ojos y Vegeta vio como la luna los llenaba, quemando el odioso azul claro para llenarlo con el más verdadero sentido de quién y qué era él, con libertad probablemente por primera vez en su vida.

—Cuando puedas pararte —le dijo—, sígueme. Nos vengaremos de la perra que nos ha mantenido esclavizados a los dos.

Se disparó hacia el cielo. Solo disponía de una hora más o menos antes de que la locura se apoderada de él por completo. Agudizó su concentración y revisó el entorno al azar mientras se preguntaba con una punzada de inquietud dónde había adquirido tal habilidad: explorar sin un rastreador. ¡Allí! A lo lejos, pero claro y definido, sintió una colección de niveles de poder extremadamente altos, todos agrupados. Los sirvientes de la mujer, sin duda, reunidos para protegerla de él. Se disparó hacia la fuente de las firmas de _ki,_ gruñendo como un animal rabioso. 

—Lista o no, perra, ¡allá voy!


	11. II. Temporada de la luna: capítulo cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy propietaria de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta pieza de ficción.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_II. Temporada de la luna_ **

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Tiempo de la luna**

Bulma, que estaba en el frente del fuselaje de su aerojet Corp. Cap. Mk87, alzó la mirada desde su posición, vio la luna llegar y sintió una oleada de alivio anticlimático cuando nada trascendental pasó. Le había llevado menos tiempo de lo que hubiera pensado montar las piezas de su cañón de rayos bluts en el aerojet, pero polarizar el aparato fue un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Los matará? —La ligera voz de Dieciocho podría haber estado preguntando si llovería esta noche. La androide se sentó en el columpio del pórtico para agregar los toques finales a un último collar reflector. Los mosquitos zumbaban en torno a ella y se retiraban confundidos. Eso debía ser agradable, pensó Bulma mientras aplastaba a otro de los pequeños parásitos de su brazo.

—No —le respondió—. El rayo blut mejora el _ki_ y lo fortalece por un corto tiempo. He revertido el efecto, debería interrumpir por completo la capacidad de cualquier persona para aprovechar el _ki_ durante unas horas. El control del reflector tiene un lector bioestadístico, ahora empieza a parecer que Son Gokú y Vegeta están a punto de matarse, les abriré la manguera, por así decirlo.

—Hmm —dijo la otra mujer. Ella miró hacia la puesta del sol roja. Sus hermosos e inmóviles rasgos no revelaban ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos siguieron la ruta que su esposo había tomado momentos antes—. Él está haciendo un "barrido de parámetros" —añadió sonando un poco molesta, sin embargo, los ojos pálidos y fríos se conmovieron un poco cuando Krilin apareció a la vista. Bulma saltó del aerojet y entró, dejando que la otra mujer saludara a su esposo. En la sala de estar del espacioso refugio en la montaña, había esparcido una colección de cápsulas y herramientas de apariencia engañosamente inofensiva: varias docenas de cargadores con un sedante que desarrolló hace años, adaptado a la fisiología del saiyayín. Un dardo mataría a una docena de elefantes machos adultos e hizo que Vegeta temblara y se desorientara durante quince minutos. Pistolas tranquilizantes para los cargadores, su control del reflector, un kit médico, una pequeña bolsa con las dos semillas del ermitaño que Vegeta le había dado esta mañana, su localizador del collar…

¿Dónde diablos estaba su localizador?

Se le ocurrió algo terrible, un destello de intuición que no tenía lógica, y corrió hacia la puerta de la casa que daba a una extensión verde de bosques. El aerojet de los Son se había ido.

_Oh, Milk, por favor, ¡espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que vas a hacer!_

Un grito atravesó sus pensamientos y volvió corriendo a la casa, al dormitorio donde Pan había estado febril y medio inconsciente toda la tarde. Pan y Gohan yacían en el suelo respirando con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasa? —gritó Videl—. ¡¿Qué les está pasando?!

Las dos mujeres vieron con horrorizada fascinación cómo padre e hija se retorcían de agonía mientras sus colas volvían a crecer, abriéndose paso por la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Después de lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, Gohan se retorció y rodó sobre su costado con una risa débil.

—Eso dolió —confesó débilmente—. Olvidé lo mucho que dolía.

—¿Gohan-kun? —Videl parecía como si se fuera a desmayar—. Puedo soportar que nuestra hija entre en celo, pero no sé si puedo lidiar con esto. —Él se rio de nuevo mientras ella lo ayudaba a sentarse. Krilin y Dieciocho entraron corriendo, y se detuvieron al contemplar la escena.

—Oh, Dios —dijo el androide.

Gohan comenzó a temblar por la reacción al cambio. En el suelo a su lado, Pan todavía estaba acurrucada en un ovillo y gemía levemente.

—¿Pan? ¿Panny? Se calmará en un minuto. Solo aguanta el dolor, cariño.

—¿Vas a estar bien, Gohan? —preguntó un Krilin trémulo.

—Yo... —La voz de Gohan era ruda, su postura se volvía más tensa con cada segundo que pasaba—. El reflector sigue funcionando, pero se siente... sobrecargado ahora... me siento… ¡Kuso, Videl! ¡No me toques! —Él apartó las gentiles manos de su esposa de sus brazos y ella gritó involuntariamente ante la expresión de su rostro. Gohan puso la cabeza entre sus manos temblando—. Lo siento... lo siento. No te acerques demasiado ahora, Videl. —Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y luego marrones de nuevo.

—... Trunks... —murmuró Pan.

 _Aquí vamos,_ pensó Bulma, _oh, Kamisama, Kamisama, Kamisama, por favor, deja que los collares resistan por el bien de los dos, ¡por el bien de todos!_

—Trrrrrunkssss. —Pan se levantó de un salto a una posición medio agachada e hizo, casi con indiferencia, que su madre atravesara la habitación de un golpe, su nueva cola se movía lentamente. Ella le dio una mirada de odio a su padre con la cabeza baja y gruñó hondo en su garganta.

—Apártate de mi camino, papá —dijo en voz baja. Se lanzó a la izquierda para despistarlo, luego a la derecha donde atropelló a Krilin. Gohan logró agarrar su pie y tiró de ella hacia atrás, pero Pan giró y le cortó la cara con unas uñas que de pronto se volvieron largas y anormalmente distendidas como garras, haciéndolo sangrar. Ella se liberó de su agarre y se lanzó... hacia la implacable pared de acero de Dieciocho. La androide levantó una pálida ceja perfecta y derribó a la muchacha de un solo golpe.

—¡Pan-chan! —Gohan volteó a la muchacha inconsciente que todavía respiraba con dificultad y se agitaba como alguien presa de una pesadilla—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenías que golpearla tan fuerte! —Las palabras salieron de su garganta con un gruñido retumbante. Colocó el cuerpo inerte de la muchacha en la cama.

Videl se había puesto dolorosamente de pie. 

—Ella casi logra… ¡Gohan! ¡Tus manos! —Los ojos de su esposo se habían vuelto rojos de nuevo y sus dedos curvados ahora eran garras afiladas. Él soltó un grito ronco, casi colapsó por el esfuerzo de reafirmar el control otra vez y tanto sus manos como sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Bulma olió algo que la asustó más que la transformación abortada, el olor a quemado de los circuitos forzados más allá de su capacidad venía del cuello de Gohan.

—Está bien —dijo ella haciendo que Videl saltara—. Plan b. Mis tranquilizantes son mitad sedantes, mitad relajantes musculares. No te dejará completamente inconsciente, pero creo que aliviará lo que estás sintiendo.

—¡Tráelo ahora! —exclamó Gohan con una voz ronca mientras apartaba los ojos de Videl, el impulso creciente de agarrarla y… —¡¡Ahora!!

Bulma rodeó a Dieciocho, que estaba atendiendo el hematoma en la cabeza de su esposo de un modo afectuoso, para ir hacia la mesita de café donde había esparcido sus herramientas y sus "armas". Cogió las jeringas, el control y todas las pistolas tranquilizantes, las metió en una mochila y pasó la correa por encima de su cabeza. Podría necesitar ser muy móvil antes de que termine la noche. Aparte de las demás posibilidades, había una pistola negra. Ella la miró durante un largo momento, estaba llena de suficiente veneno letal como para matar a un dinosaurio rabioso _. Por si acaso…_ Encapsuló el arma para meterla en su cinturón con el rostro inexpresivo. _Por si acaso._

Videl estaba acurrucada al otro lado de la habitación, detrás de Krilin y de Dieciocho. Gohan se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza, lo que le ocultaba el rostro, pero algo violento, primitivo y sin nombre parecía irradiar de él como fuego.

—Aléjate de mí, Bulma-san —le advirtió suavemente, ella retrocedió—. Deja que Krilin-san me aplique la inyección. —Bulma asintió sin decir palabras antes de entregarle la jeringa a Krilin. Gohan se arqueó en una renovada agonía cuando la droga golpeó su torrente sanguíneo y, poco a poco, en grados infinitesimales, comenzó a relajarse, su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

—Creo... que me siento mejor ahora —dijo. Su voz sonaba normal de nuevo. Videl corrió hacia él y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Puedo… quieres que te toque?

Gohan abrió los brazos, sus ojos repentinamente brillaron por las lágrimas y ella cayó sobre ellos, sollozando. 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le susurró. Bajó la mirada, su rostro enrojecido se puso algo más rojo al notar que tenía una erección vergonzosamente prominente—. Siento que volvemos a tener dieciséis años cuando me echaste del coche de tu padre luego de besarme por dos horas. —Soltó una risa entrecortada—. Si esto continúa durante el resto de la noche, es posible que no pueda caminar mañana. —A Krilin le costaba disimular su risa y Bulma sintió que sus labios comenzaban a curvarse.

Los rostros de los dos hombres de pronto se pusieron en blanco antes de que sus ojos se desenfocaran, algún tipo de mensaje o comunicación atravesó el alcance de sus _kis_. Krilin palideció. 

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bulma, no quería escuchar la respuesta.

Gohan la miró fijamente, su rostro lucía sombrío y temeroso. 

—Es Trunks, encontraron a Vegeta. —Él se quedó sin aliento—. Está vivo, el niño borró todos sus recuerdos desde que llegó por primera vez a Chikyuu, después le dijo que lo has tenido prisionero todos estos años. De alguna manera él se las arregló para vencer a Trunks y a toussan, y ahora te está buscando, Bulma-san.

—Dioses... —murmuró Krilin.

Todos la miraron en silencio asimilar la información. Cuando ella finalmente habló, se sorprendió de lo tranquila que sonaba su voz. 

—Ni bien llegue, Gohan, quiero que lo retengas el tiempo suficiente para que yo le dispare el rayo bluts —le pidió—. Luego lo llenaremos de tranquilizantes y veremos si eso evita que entre hasta la mañana.

—Bulma —comenzó Krilin—. Mañana o esta noche, no habrá ninguna diferencia. Recuerdas cómo era...

—¡No he olvidado nada! —contestó ella de golpe—. ¡Solo puedo resolver este problema paso a paso, maldita sea! Hasta que averigüemos cómo regresarlo a la normalidad, ¡te agradecería mucho que no mataras a mi esposo!

El penetrante grito de Gohan atravesó la torturada corriente de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre más joven se volvió hacia la cama y vio lo que nadie tuvo tiempo de notar hasta ahora: su hija se había ido.

* * *

Trunks se lanzó hacia el cielo, su cola cortaba el aire que lo rodeaba. _¡Toussan!_ No tenía forma de saber si su transmisión errática había advertido a Gohan y a los demás o no. Mantuvo los ojos bajos desde que salió disparado en la dirección que tomó su padre, pero su razón se iba disipando rápidamente y, una parte de él —una parte cada vez mayor de él—, estaba feliz por la pérdida.

—¡Touuussssaann! —aulló a través de sus colmillos dilatados mientras rasgaba el aire con sus garras. Había un pensamiento consciente girando tenazmente en el torbellino que envolvía su cerebro y se aferró a él como si clavara una estaca en el suelo dentro del ojo de un ciclón. ¡Debía evitar que su padre mate a su madre!

* * *

Aceleró en el aire de la calurosa noche, su largo cabello negro azotaba locamente su rostro. El aerojet chirrió cuando lo presionó más fuerte, más allá de los límites del motor de segunda mano que su hijo había tenido tanto cuidado de restaurar el año anterior. En el asiento de al lado yacía una de las pistolas tranquilizantes de Bulma y, apretado en una mano, estaba el localizador secundario robado. Ella tendría que perdonarle este pequeño robo.

Había deambulado sin rumbo fijo por el ostentoso pabellón de caza, viendo como los demás se preparaban para la noche que se avecinaba mientras el sol se iba sumergiendo cada vez más. Luego vio los localizadores tendidos uno al lado del otro entre los otros accesorios técnicos que Bulma había traído, vio que la señal de Gokú-saa empezaba a girar y a sacudirse, sus signos vitales subieron como el Everest: habían comenzado a luchar. Observó con mudo horror cómo la señal de su esposo disminuía, las estadísticas registraron inconsciencia o heridas y el alma se le cayó a los pies. La señal de Trunks osciló y después se apagó por completo. Oh, Kamisama, ¿Gokú-saa o Vegeta lo habían matado, o acababa de perder su reflector? ¿Estaba su esposo herido y era incapaz de moverse? ¿Había matado a Vegeta?

A ella no le importaba. El pensamiento era furioso y desafiante en su egoísmo, pero por una vez le importó un comino. Definitivamente, Gokú todavía seguía vivo y atravesaría el mismo infierno para evitar que ese exasesino bastardo se lo arrebatara de nuevo. Había intentado ser caritativa durante muchos años, intentó perdonar, pero el hecho de lo que Vegeta fue y lo que hizo al llegar por primera vez a Chikyuu era algo que nunca podría olvidar o perdonar.

Milk hizo girar el aerojet cuando vio a Trunks elevándose como un misil en la noche. La fuerza de la presión del aire mientras pasaba junto a ella gritando el nombre de su padre la envió a un salvaje sobreviraje. Se estrelló contra el suelo y rodó una y otra vez antes de detenerse con un ruido sordo. Se sentó durante un segundo o dos conmocionada, era incapaz de creer que había sobrevivido al choque sin siquiera un rasguño. _¡El aerojet de Gohan! ¡Ay, no, se va a molestar!_ Todavía sostenía el localizador con fuerza en una mano mientras buscaba a tientas en el piso hasta que encontró la pistola tranquilizante, luego saltó de la cabina deformada para seguir la señal certera del reflector de su esposo.

Ella no era tonta.

No estaba loca ni era irracional ni ninguna de las palabras de odioso autodesprecio que le venían a la mente si tomaba en cuenta lo que iba a hacer. Entendió el peso de todo lo que Vegeta les dijo y observó tanto la aterradora mirada oscura como la creciente necesidad en los ojos de su esposo cuando le dio un beso de despedida, ¡pero dioses, dioses, dioses!, acababa de recuperarlo. Y sabía en lo más profundo de su interior que Gokú-saa era suyo ahora, de una manera que nunca antes había sido. Amaba al hombre que fue, a veces más allá del punto límite, no habría creído posible amarlo más.

Pero lo hacía.

Este nuevo hombre que escuchó lo que le dijo, que entendió lo que le dijo, que le dijo que la amaba, en lugar de asumir que ella lo sabía de la misma manera que sabía que el cielo era azul. Que vio sus defectos y aun así la seguía amando. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo la certeza de que nunca más tendría que preocuparse por iniciar siempre las relaciones sexuales. Sabía instintivamente que el hombre que era ahora su esposo nunca olvidaría que había pasado una semana, dos semanas, desde que la cargó para llevarla a la cama con una dulzura bondadosa que siempre la dejaba preguntándose si no era solo para hacerla feliz, ya que mostraba más interés en una buena comida o en una buena pelea… y siempre, en algún rincón de su mente lleno de culpa, la dejaba sintiéndose fea e indeseable.

Desde el momento en que entendió por primera vez todo el peso de lo que sucedió entre Bra-chan y Goten, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza, la cual se negó a descansar o estar en silencio. Ella se paraba ahora a un lado del cuerpo tembloroso y medio consciente de Gokú, y vio con algo de alivio que su collar seguía intacto. Él abrió los ojos. No lo perdería de nuevo, no lo haría, incluso si eso significaba su vida.

—Milk... ve...

—Shh —le pidió ella antes de besarlo y le disparó tres dardos del tranquilizante de Bulma en el brazo.

* * *

Vegeta se desplazó a lo largo de una inquebrantable línea recta hacia las lecturas de poder que había sentido antes. Siseó por la expectativa cuando sintió una solitaria chispa de _ki_ dirigiéndose hacia él. Era increíblemente alto, aunque menos que uno o dos de los otros y mucho, mucho más bajo que el suyo. ¿Quizás sería un explorador? Bien, sonrió, un aperitivo antes del plato principal. Se dejó caer en las copas de los árboles para esperar, luego se lanzó de improviso hacia arriba, hacia el camino por el que se aproximaba el enemigo que chocó contra él. Se quedó paralizado al ver lo que acababa de capturar, la conmoción interrumpió por un momento la loca canción de la luna. La muchacha que se retorcía y gruñía en sus brazos lo miró fijamente con unos ojos marrones impregnados de oro y carmesí en su rostro y su pequeño cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Una saiyayín… ¿sería la cachorra de Kakaroto? Una lenta y completa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la segunda real y verdadera alegría que sintió en más tiempo del que podía recordar lo atravesó por segunda vez en una noche. Maravilla tras maravilla ... literalmente se había topado con la única cosa que no existía en ningún otro lugar de todos los planetas en todas las galaxias de la creación.

Una mujer saiyayín.

Ni bien inhaló su esencia, estalló dentro de su cerebro y de su cuerpo convirtiendo sus rodillas en gelatina. Ella estaba en la plena floración de su primer celo. Una mano pequeña, con huesos de pájaro, recorrió su pecho y garganta hasta detenerse en su rostro. 

—Vegeta-san...

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Ella parpadeó, sus ojos calidoscópicamente pasaron del dorado al rojo y después al marrón. 

—Toda mi vida —susurró—. Quiero… —Él sonrió. Sabía que su aroma estaba llenando la mente de la muchacha, quemándole el pensamiento de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su presencia masculina aquí y ahora. Luego, vio como los ojos se le volvían marrones de nuevo y la sintió sacudirlo con una sorprendente fuerza.

—¡Quiero a Trunks! ¿Dónde está?, ¿dónde está Trunks? —La respiración de Pan se volvió irregular, estaba casi presa del pánico—. ¡Ya no sé lo que quiero! ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Levanta la cabeza, muchacha —Vegeta respiró suavemente para evitar la violenta necesidad de tomarla hasta que la luna y las fuerzas furiosas dentro de ella la llevaran a marcarlo e iniciara la persecución. No arruinaría esto para los dos por la impaciencia—. Levanta los ojos hacia la luna y deja que tu mente se vaya. Tu cuerpo lo sabe, sabe qué hacer, no necesitamos nuestras mentes esta noche. —Él inclinó la cabeza para mirar como los ojos de la muchacha se encendían con el color de la dulce sangre fresca y notó que su pequeño pecho palpitaba contra el suyo. Alrededor de su cuello expuesto, vio otro de esos collares infernales que asfixiaban el instinto y la naturaleza. Pero si se lo arrancaba, ¿la lastimaría o incapacitaría como le sucedió al chico? Luego ella bajó la cabeza para hundir los dientes en su hombro y Vegeta gritó cuando los colmillos le clavaron una daga de placer en el cuerpo tan intenso que casi dolía. La muchacha se echó hacia atrás siseando desafiante, sus puños lo golpeaban ineficazmente, pero él la sostuvo de un modo firme mientras la presionaba contra su cuerpo. Ella se calmó un poco, aunque temblaba y gruñía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro al mismo tiempo que él cabalgaba la primera ola de placer de su mordisco. Vegeta empujó su cabello oscuro hacia un lado, dejó al descubierto los colmillos contra su delgado cuello oliváceo y saboreó la indecible dulzura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La muchacha lanzó un medio sollozo, temblaba contra él con sus bracitos rodeándole el cuello y ella levantó la cabeza de donde la había enterrado en su hombro.

—Tienes que mostrarme qué hacer —le dijo en voz baja—. Yo... yo te quiero. Creo que sí... pero tengo miedo...

La ruptura en su voz, la mirada de total confianza en su rostro en forma de corazón, fue como un picahielos atravesando el fuego que ardía en el cerebro de Vegeta. No era solo el collar, se dio cuenta de repente. Ella era joven, debería haber tardado años para entrar en su primer celo. El cuerpo que sujetaba contra el suyo era el de una mujer, pero la voz y el rostro... Rozó sus pensamientos y otra punzada de fría lucidez lo atravesó. Miró fijamente su rostro surcado de lágrimas. No era una mujer joven, era una niña muy joven. Poco más que una niña y tenía miedo...

_No llores Vegeta-chan... Tengo un lugar especial en mi corazón para los niños..._

Vegeta la empujó hacia atrás mientras luchaba contra las olas asfixiantes y nauseabundas de autoasco y deseo que se arremolinaron juntas en la boca de su estómago como un dulce mezclado con veneno. Podía ahogar el pico más alto de este planeta con los océanos de sangre que había derramado, pero no haría esto, ¡no lo haría!

La cogió de las muñecas y Pan se derrumbó soltando un suspiro de agradecimiento contra él.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderla, de sí mismo y de los demás, mientras aún tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo. Volvería por ella a la mañana y la llevaría de regreso ... a algún lugar. No a Tsirusei, sino a un sitio seguro. Sería su compañera, pero no esta temporada, no por varios años. Después de haber destruido a Tsirusei y a todos los miembros vivos de la raza tsiruyín, después de haber tratado con Frízer… —tenía previsto que le llevaría meses, tal vez años, matar al viejo monstruo—, tomaría las riendas del imperio pirata y él y la muchacha comenzarían a reconstruir su raza.

—¡Vegetaaa! —Un rayo de _ki_ se estrelló contra su espalda y Pan salió volando de sus brazos—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

—¡Nada! —Él se volvió gruñendo hacia este nuevo enemigo—. ¡Y me merezco una maldita medalla por el esfuerzo que me costó! Pero no me apareo con niñas.

El otro hombre, otro de la prole de Kakaroto a juzgar por su rostro, se calmó un poco y tocó otro de los odiosos collares negros alrededor de su cuello. Por encima y a su lado flotaban dos mujeres y un anciano. La más oscura de las mujeres chikyuuyín ahora sostenía a la niña de manera protectora.

—Videl —llamó el hijo de Kakaroto bruscamente por encima del hombro—, lleva a Pan de vuelta con Bulma-san.

Bulma-san...

—Me llevo a la chica conmigo, mestizo —dijo Vegeta—. Devuélvemela o haré volar a esa mujer en el cielo. —La mujer trató de alejarse, pero él le lanzó un disparo a la parte baja de la espalda con suavidad, para que no dejara caer a la muchacha y se hiriera. —se rio—. Te lo advertí.

—¡Videl! —gritó el hombre. Los demás, la mujer pálida y el anciano, estaban volando hacia él. Golpeó al hombre con tanta irritación que lo envió dando vueltas hacia el bosque oscuro de abajo. La mujer rubia lanzó un agudo grito de rabia y se abalanzó sobre él. Vegeta le sonrió. Ella no tenía un _ki_ mensurable, pero podía sentir su enorme y de alguna manera antinatural fuerza, habría hecho picadillo a cualquier guerrero que hubiera conocido hasta esta noche, sin embargo, su poder no era nada comparado con el suyo. Él esquivó su aluvión de ráfagas de _ki_ sin ningún esfuerzo y la envió a toda velocidad hacia abajo para unirse al debilucho en los bosques oscuros. Se volvió para ver al mocoso de Kakaroto dirigiéndose en su dirección a toda velocidad. Intercambiaron golpes rápidos de evaluación y siseó cuando el otro hombre lo atrapó.

—¿Es tu hermana? —Vegeta se burló en la cara del hombre más alto—. No… tu mocosa. —Él siseó por la frustración y la creciente rabia. No podía romper el agarre del bastardo. El hombre era casi tan fuerte como Kakaroto y eso con el collar de esclavo que sintió, de alguna manera amortiguaba todo su potencial. Se dio cuenta de que si su oponente fuera liberado de sus limitaciones, sería una seria amenaza—. No la tomaré esta luna, pero ella es mía de todos modos. ¿No ves dónde me marcó? —El hombre más alto gruñó y le clavó un puño en las costillas, partiéndolas—. ¡Me la llevaré conmigo cuando haya matado a Kakaroto y a la mujer, Bulma, y te haya mandado a ti y a este planeta al otro lado de las puertas del infierno!

El guerrero más joven apretó los dientes, todavía lo agarraba decididamente. 

—Vegeta-san... trata de recordar…

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —escupió Vegeta con disgusto—. ¡¿Cómo puedes defender a la mujer que puso unos collares de animal alrededor de sus gargantas?! —Se liberó hasta la mitad del agarre del mestizo, giró y cortó las costillas de su enemigo con un barrido de tijeras de sus garras—. No puedes derrotarme mientras lo uses.

—Entonces me lo quitaré —dijo Gohan irritado. Alzó la mano, se arrancó el collar y una oleada de parálisis agonizante lo atravesó. «No intenten quitártelos» había dicho Bulma-san. Vegeta se abrió paso entre las defensas momentáneamente congeladas del otro hombre para hundirle el puño en el costado sangrante. Siguió la caída de su enemigo al suelo mientras convocaba el suficiente poder del pozo sin fondo del _ki_ al que ahora estaba accediendo, lo suficiente para acabar con este peligroso bastardo. ¿Qué tipo de poder monstruoso e insondable tendría este hombre si no estuviera obstaculizado por el collar que llevó? Mejor era no tener que averiguarlo. Dudó al buscar el _ki_ de la muchacha y se lanzó hacia abajo con una sonrisa. Por algún extraño giro del destino, padre e hija habían aterrizado a solo unos metros el uno del otro en la suave alfombra de agujas de pino en el suelo del bosque. Él se inclinó para comprobar si ella tenía heridas.

—¡Noooo! —La fuerza del golpe que pareció surgir de la nada lo envió de cabeza a una ladera cercana.

* * *

Trunks se arrodilló junto a Pan mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos. ¡No podía pensar! ¡No podía! Sus brazos y piernas lo habían llevado por su propia voluntad al lugar donde yacía Pan. Su rostro se retorcía y sus uñas le cortaban las palmas de las manos. ¿Podría arreglárselas para noquearse? ¿Siquiera quería seguir deteniéndose? Le puso una mano en la cara y vio que ella abría los ojos ante su toque, ahogando el pensamiento, el sentido y la conciencia.

—Trunks —sonrió Pan—, te encontré...

La levantó en sus brazos temblorosos, todas las dudas y vacilaciones volaron como un sueño medio recordado... y se atragantó cuando una mano ensangrentada se cerró alrededor de su garganta para tirar de él hacia atrás.

—Maldición, quédate quieto —gruñó Gohan débilmente.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó Pan sacudiendo a su padre—. ¡Devuélvemelo, papá!

Algo frío y metálico reemplazó la mano alrededor de su cuello y se cerró en su lugar con un suave chasquido. El latido en sus oídos se apagó y Trunks casi sollozó de alivio cuando la noche y el bosque se volvieron claros y enfocados. Se quedó mirando a Gohan que sostenía a Pan en un agarre fácil debajo de un brazo. Trunks tocó el reflector alrededor de su garganta y vio con horror que el cuello de Gohan ahora estaba desnudo.

—Tu padre quiere matar a Bulma-san y llevarse a Pan con él —Gohan soltó las palabras con esfuerzo—. No podré detenerlo si sigo usando el collar. ¿Puedes pensar con claridad ahora? —Trunks asintió en silencio. Un áspero rugido de rabia, distante pero cada vez más fuerte, le dijo que su padre iba a llegar. Gohan puso a su hija que se retorcía en los brazos de Trunks—. Él se ha vuelto loco ahora. Llévatela, aléjala de él. Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que él le hará. —La mano apretó su garganta de nuevo y casi lo atragantó cuando lo tiró nariz con nariz con su amigo mayor—. Confío en ti, Trunks. Júramelo... júramelo.

—Lo juro, Gohan —respondió sin saber cómo cumpliría su palabra.

Gohan gruñó furiosamente por el esfuerzo que le costó hablar. 

—Pase lo que pase esta noche... por favor... ¡por favor, no la lastimes! —Otro aullido más cercano. Costaba creer que el sonido hubiera salido de la garganta de su padre—. ¡Vamos! —gritó Gohan.

Trunks se elevó a menos de tres metros sobre el suelo y despegó esquivando y lanzándose bajo la cobertura de los árboles, llevando su preciosa carga firmemente en los brazos.

* * *

—Por favor… —susurró Gokú contra sus labios—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás —dijo Milk, ella cerró los ojos para buscar profundamente en su interior la reserva de poder que no había extraído desde que comenzó a entrenar a Goten para que usara su _ki_. Un aura roja entrelazada con vetas de azul crepuscular estalló a su alrededor dándole la fuerza y la densidad del acero a su carne y a sus huesos. El olor humeante de los circuitos sobrecargados se elevó de nuevo desde el reflector de Gokú y él la volteó rodando hasta detenerse por encima de ella, su cuerpo la presionó con fuerza a todo lo largo mientras ronroneaba bajo contra su nuca.

—Te necesito, Milk —gruñó Gokú ni bien comenzó a quitarse febrilmente su ropa y la de ella hasta que no hubo nada que separara sus corazones más que los huesos y la piel desnuda.

—Estoy aquí, Gokú-saa —le dijo Milk al oído—. Puedes tenerme.

Él la besó profunda, plena y lentamente. Luego, con un grito de agradecimiento, se sumergió en ella, en su cuerpo y en su mente. Y Milk sintió… todo: la boca contra su cuello, los incisivos atravesando su suave piel como no lo había hecho desde la noche en que hicieron a Gohan, para beber su sangre, su sudor y el olor almizclado de su excitación. La estaba penetrando demasiado bruscamente, incluso para la fuerza que ella tenía, con tanta violencia que no podía respirar, solo exhalar un largo grito silencioso de placer y de un dolor desgarrador. Su mente dentro de la de Milk entró tan profundo, fuerte e imparable como su cuerpo, rompiendo las barreras de toda una vida de dolores y resentimientos ocultos y eliminando toda la apariencia de privacidad y reserva. Él corrió a través de cada pensamiento, cada sentimiento, cada momento y cada recuerdo de la vida de ella. Y Milk también lo vio: el niño que había sido, el hombre en el que se convirtió, el hombre que era. Vida, muerte y resurrección. Su abrazo a este mundo que llamaba su hogar con un perfecto amor y aceptación de todos los seres vivientes en él. Su fe inquebrantable de que cualquiera, fuera lo que fuera y hubiera sido, podía cambiar para mejor. Y vio que el pequeño tonto tsiruyín no lo llegó a cambiar, no había debilitado su dulce bondad de ninguna manera, todo lo contrario, la había fortalecido y cristalizado, haciéndola mayor de lo que fue, porque era fácil ser bueno cuando uno era completamente inocente en la mayoría de los sentidos. 

Y lo maravilloso de todo fue descubrir que el milagro no residía en que él la amara tanto como a todas las demás personas de su mundo, sino que los amaba tanto como a ella. No existían palabras para describirlo y tanto la amplitud como la profundidad eran inconmensurables. Ella sollozaba suavemente, inhalando bocanadas de aire cuando podía contra el ritmo agotador y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Sintió la presión de la liberación acumulándose dentro de la mente y del cuerpo de Gokú mientras la llevaba arriba con él, incluso a través del dolor, escalando a una vertiginosa altura de necesidad y deseo en un crescendo primitivo pulsante. De pronto Milk se vino gritando su nombre hasta que sintió la garganta en carne viva y Gokú se empujó una última vez, ahogando sus gritos con los de ella. Milk notó la cálida oleada de él cuando se vino llenándola con su mitad de la esencia de la vida y supo más allá de toda lógica, razón o explicación de que si sobrevivía a esta noche, tendría a su tercer hijo. Cuando Gokú se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo sollozando, ella se dio cuenta vagamente de que nunca lo había visto llorar antes de este último cambio, ni una sola vez en toda su vida adulta antes de la última noche.

—Milk… —Él la estaba besando—. Milk, por favor... ¡Por favor, recupérate!

—Yo... estoy bien, Gokú-saa —le respondió ella débilmente, luego lo rodeó con un brazo y sostuvo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras él lloraba. No podía mover el otro brazo por alguna razón, pero podía sentir su mente entrelazada con la de ella en una mezcla invisible y permanente: el vínculo saiyayín. Sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

Giraron, desgarraron y cortaron abriendo surcos profundos en el suelo, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la tierra al cielo y viceversa. El oxígeno en el aire que los rodeaba se encendió con el calor de sus ráfagas de _ki._ Recordó que una vez tuvo un nombre, pero por el momento lo había olvidado y no lamentó su desaparición o la pérdida del pensamiento. Tenía la sensación de que toda su vida había estado encadenada y estrangulada por pensar demasiado. No más. Era libre de toda restricción, modales y responsabilidad, lo bueno y lo malo se volvieron tanto ceniza como humo a raíz del fuego que ardía dentro de él. Estaba matando al otro, el que lo había amenazado con algo que no podía recordar, algo importante. Mientras lo apaleaba mortalmente con los puños haciendo pulpa sus huesos y músculos con cada golpe que conseguía asestar, se dio cuenta de que siempre, siempre, se había contenido algo, que siempre hubo dentro de él una parte reticente que no quería hacerle daño a nadie ni a nada. Pero un débil núcleo de la memoria le dijo que este enemigo había sido el primero en hacerle levantar el puño con ira hace mucho tiempo, que este hombre fue de una manera muy real la muerte de la paz y la seguridad de sus primeros años.

No se estaba conteniendo para nada ahora. Increíblemente, el otro le sonreía mientras chocaban y volvían a volar en círculos. El planeta debajo de ellos se sacudía como una reacción violenta al poder cada vez que intercambiaban golpes. Volvió a lanzarle un puñetazo al enemigo y oyó el dulce y satisfactorio crujido del hueso, luego apareció detrás del hombre para agarrarlo de la garganta antes de que pudiera recuperarse. Dijo las siguientes palabras sin darse cuenta de que las había pronunciado antes, hace más de treinta años. 

—¡Mataste a mis amigos y lastimaste a mi toussan! ¡Ahora vas a morir!

Por el rabillo del ojo captó la vista de la máquina voladora sobrevolándolos. Dentro, vio una tez clara y cabello azul rozando unos ojos tan duros e implacables como ágatas azules. Tuvo una fracción de segundo para pensar que la mujer le parecía muy familiar antes de que la ráfaga helada y entumecedora del arma que les había apuntado lo golpeara a él y al otro con toda su fuerza en el pecho, dejándolos caer como rocas sin paracaídas. 

—¡Eso te enseñará a perseguir mujeres más jóvenes, bastardo! —Escuchó la voz de una mujer exclamar mientras caía en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Todo terminó —dijo Milk suavemente.

Él se apoyó en los codos, la miró y se atragantó. _¡Oh, diosesdiosesdioses!_ Rasgó uno de los jirones de su gi desechado, encontró la bolsa con las semillas del ermitaño que llevaba y presionó una en su boca. Golpeó con un puño la piedra lisa debajo de ellos mientras luchaba contra otra avalancha de lágrimas frescas al ver… lo que le había hecho. El mecanismo alrededor de su cuello crepitó cuando volvió a golpear el suelo con el puño al luchar por el control y, esta vez, la montaña debajo de ellos crujió por la fuerza del impacto. La semilla del ermitaño inundó el cuerpo destrozado de Milk con su magia curativa, ella se sentó y lo abrazó.

—No ha terminado —murmuró Gokú en su cabello oscuro con la voz cruda—. Recién ha comenzado. La luna todavía no llega a su cúspide. —La sacudió ligeramente—. ¡Tienes que irte “ahora”! Sé por qué viniste, lo entiendo —la besó de nuevo—, pero los tranquilizantes están desapareciendo de mi sistema y el reflector puede no aguantar una hora más. Si te quedas, te mataré, ¡no podré detenerme!

—Entonces debe quedarse —dijo una voz alta y ligera. Gurasia salió de las sombras y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a ellos. Y Gokú se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

* * *

Bulma estaba en el bosque en llamas, su rostro era una máscara torturada de indecisión. Había visto comenzar la batalla entre Vegeta y Gohan, había visto como las ráfagas perdidas convertían el seco y quebradizo polvorín del bosque debajo de ellos en un infierno. Ella se movió en silencio a baja altura rezando para que ninguno de los aterradores locos aulladores en que su esposo y el hijo de su viejo amigo se habían convertido la sintieran, rezando para que tuviera la suerte de no ser golpeada por una ráfaga al azar. Cuando encontró a Krilin, a Dieciocho y a Videl rápidamente con el equipo de detección biológica que instaló en el aerojet, los llevó de regreso al albergue. Todos estaban inconscientes, incluso Dieciocho, pero no heridos de gravedad. Luego, de pie en el pórtico, miró los destellos en el cielo lanzados aquí y allá, y de repente se dio cuenta de que Vegeta no ganaría esta pelea. Aún tenía todo el poder que había ganado en su vida en Chikyuu, pero no los largos años de control, disciplina y experiencia en su uso. Y Gohan, sin el conflicto de tener que inhibirse y de su conciencia, era más poderoso que nunca. No dejaría de golpear a Vegeta hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no esta noche. Él lo iba a matar.

¿Cómo habían sido todos tan arrogantes para pensar que podían entender o gobernar a esta fuerza de la naturaleza, para pensar que podían controlar la cadena de eventos que el niño puso en marcha? Ella había agarrado el último reflector, lo arrojó en su cartera y se lanzó con el aerojet al aire. El rayo blut polarizado derribó a los dos hombres como si hubiera fulminado con un hacha a unos bueyes, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Ahora se quedó mirando los cambios. Ambos tenían las garras todavía incrustadas en el otro. Si dejaba a alguno de ellos aquí, moriría quemado o por la inhalación del humo. Si se los llevaba con ella...

Gohan estaba enojado ahora y seguiría estándolo hasta la mañana. Vegeta… Bulma negó con la cabeza, deseaba que las lágrimas se acabaran. Él era un extraño para ella ahora. Se había vuelto loco por la locura del celo masculino saiyayín… y peor aún, no sería menos peligroso mañana. Cerró los ojos para tratar de bloquear los recuerdos del joven despiadado y violento, del asesino solo medio cuerdo que puso un pie en Chikyuu por primera vez hace tanto tiempo. Caminó mecánicamente de Gohan a su esposo y vació el contenido de una pistola tranquilizante en los cuerpos de los hombres: seis dardos en cada uno. Deberían tomar una pequeña siesta ahora, esa era su esperanza. El humo empeoraba cada vez más. Cuando los robots subieron a ambos hombres a la nave, el fuego ya los rodeaba. Ajustó el control del piloto automático y el del aterrizaje automático para que regresara al albergue en caso de que tuviera que lidiar con alguno de ellos en pleno vuelo. Una vez que el aerojet se elevó sobre ondulantes olas de humo y de calor, Bulma tocó el último reflector. Gohan era el más poderoso, pero… Ella colgó el control en su cinturón y su mano se desvió hacia el rostro cubierto de hollín y sangre de Vegeta. Tenía que creer que existía una manera de devolverle la última mitad de su vida, se volvería loca si no se aferraba a esa esperanza. Decapsuló sus dos últimas armas, una pistola con el tranquilizante y la pistola negra que estaba llena con el veneno mortal. _Por si acaso._ Las metió en la cintura de su pantalón, cerró de golpe el último reflector alrededor del cuello de Vegeta, suspiró de alivio ni bien el pestillo se enganchó… y gritó cuando una mano salpicada de sangre se cerró alrededor de su tobillo. Tambaleándose, Vegeta pateó la puerta del aerojet, esta cayó en espiral hacia la noche, con bisagras y todo y rodó hacia la enorme ráfaga de aire arrastrándola con él. Luego solo hubo viento, humo y oscuridad mientras caían juntos en picada hacia la tierra.


	12. II. Temporada de la luna: capítulo cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD DE LISALU: No soy propietaria de Dragon ball z ni de ningún personaje del mismo. No recibo ningún dinero por escribir esta pieza de ficción.

**_La tetralogía del dragón rojo_ **

**_II. Temporada de la luna_ **

**Capitulo cinco**

**Vínculos**

—¡Deténte! —le gritó Pan al oído—. ¡Mira!

Trunks dio la vuelta y se elevó solo lo suficiente para ver por encima de las copas de los árboles. A lo lejos, en el distante horizonte, dos luciérnagas de luz que giraban, parpadearon sin previo aviso. Frunció el ceño mientras buscaba desesperado a la pequeña y muy agitada chispa del _ki_ de su madre. 

—Kassan los noqueó —dijo.

Ambos suspiraron al unísono, el alivio y el cansancio desapareció de él, entró en ella y regresó. _Nuestros padres casi se matan..._ Por más que lo intentaba, Pan no podía decir si el pensamiento había sido suyo o de Trunks. La oleada de conmoción e inquietud que vio reflejarse en su rostro, que estremeció sus pensamientos, le dijo que él acababa de darse cuenta de lo mismo.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando? —preguntó ella—. Siento como…

—... si nuestros pensamientos y nuestros sentimientos estuvieran entretejidos. —Trunks terminó la oración y Pan vio en su mente la imagen del torpe intento de Goten de explicarle cómo había sido todo con Bra, cómo sería siempre a partir de ahora. Ella se giró en los brazos de Trunks para mirarlo, el dulce olor a cedros y arces sangrando savia en la noche caliente se elevó alrededor de los dos. Pero, por encima del embriagador aroma, estaba el olor del hombre que ahora la sostenía. Pan sintió cada punzada, cada ritmo y cada temblor del cuerpo de Trunks. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir al mismo tiempo que el suyo, lo sintió que tensarse y lo sintió endurecerse contra ella. Nada de eso la imbuyó con algo parecido a la aterradora mezcla de miedo y anhelo que tenía por su padre. Vegeta-san era tan oscuro, ardiente y violento, él era…

—… demasiado mayor —dijeron juntos en voz alta y Trunks se rio suavemente en su oído—. ¿Eso significa que no lo soy?

—Tú... —La joven buscó las palabras adecuadas—. No me asustas. Nunca podrías asustarme, eres mi amigo y te amo.

 _Pan-chan… Pan-chan, no debemos,_ él no dijo las palabras en voz alta, pero se las hizo escuchar. Ella sintió la lucha interior, vio la imagen del rostro ensangrentado de su padre: «Confío en ti, Trunks-kun». Y pisándole los talones, otra imagen, clara y brillante como una instantánea, de sí misma caminando inestable por la playa en Kame House, su mano regordeta agarraba los dedos de un Trunks de catorce años para apoyarse. Las olas llegaban a la base de su pañal, que se caía hasta la mitad de su pequeño trasero.

—Ya no soy una bebé, Trunks-kun —susurró Pan casi enojada.

—Tampoco eres una mujer. —La voz de Trunks sonaba angustiada. ¿Por qué, se preguntó ella, se reprimía así? Luego pasó la mano entre los dos para tocar los duros músculos de su abdomen y dibujó círculos lentamente. Él se estremeció, su respiración se aceleró.

—La mayor parte del mundo me vería como una mujer. La mayoría de las chicas de mi edad en la aldea de Ub-kun ya están casadas.

—Pan-chan… —Ella podía sentir que la resolución de Trunks fluía como el agua en un colador y quedó colgando de unos hilos con palabras como honor y decencia, palabras que se volvían más difíciles de definir a cada segundo que pasaba. Pan lo besó de lleno en los labios y casi gritó de alegría por haber hecho lo que soñó hacer durante tanto tiempo. Dónde encontró el valor, nunca sabría, no podría haber concebido ser tan atrevida hace menos de una semana, pero con la otra mano lo acarició en la zona lumbar, agarró la cola y la apretó suavemente. ¡Bulma-san tenía razón! Él gritó con una voz ronca haciéndola saltar sorprendida, lo que rápido se desvaneció por el cálido ardor de la satisfacción, la primera sensación plena de su poder como mujer, de saber que ella, con solo su toque, le había hecho eso. Pan bajó los dientes hasta la unión de su cuello, los hundió, Trunks gritó de nuevo y la sujetó más fuerte, con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que sus costillas se romperían. Una ligera brisa hizo crujir los árboles al inclinarlos y Pan sintió esa calidez contra la desnudez de su piel empapada de sudor y la suavidad húmeda y sedosa del cuerpo desnudo de Trunks al que abrazaba. Levantó la cabeza con la boca llena de su sangre dulce y caliente, no pensó en preguntarse adónde habían ido de repente sus ropas, luego él le clavó los colmillos en el hombro y ya no pensó en lo absoluto.

Todo dentro de ella estaba en llamas mientras giraban lentamente sobre el suelo del bosque en un vals aéreo, sus senos bajo las manos de Trunks, su piel ardiendo donde él la tocaba con la boca. La desgarrada agonía de su desesperada y dolorosa necesidad por él iba de entre sus piernas, atravesaba su cuerpo y llegaba hasta su palpitante corazón. Un rayo de luz azulada de Tugol cayó sobre su rostro de Trunks y ella pensó que moriría con la belleza de esa imagen encerrada en su mente: _hermoso, hermoso, hermoso…_ Y, aun así, él no hizo ningún movimiento para tomarla, para quemar la última puerta de su infancia intacta por la batalla, la invasión y la lucha de los últimos dos años. Trunks continuó besándola, besando todo su cuerpo, hasta que Pan sollozó por algún tipo de liberación. Él envolvió la cola alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla cerca y su mano encontró el camino para acariciarle la cola. Bajó la otra mano para acariciarla suavemente entre sus muslos, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y gimió en voz alta cuando todo se rompió en su interior antes de que él volviera a construir otro clímax bajo la suave presión de sus dedos. Era como morir y resucitar con un hambre insatisfecho que crecía más con cada probada de lo que ansiaba. Trunks la bajó sobre la alfombra verde cubierta de helechos del suelo del bosque, todavía la exploraba con las manos y la boca, su respiración era entrecortada por el esfuerzo. 

... _No te... no te haré daño..._

Pan penetró de lleno en su mente, lo buscó y encontró un infierno de dudas y culpa hecho gritos, de recuerdos de dolor y tortura, de asesinatos, obscenidades y una brutalidad a un nivel que jamás había imaginado que existiera, recuerdos de esa época que nunca sucedió y que, sin embargo, eran tan reales como la barbacoa de la semana pasada en la Corporación Cápsula. Ella se abrió paso a través del infierno ardiente de Tsirusei y de las dos vidas ahora fusionadas dentro de Trunks, buscó frenéticamente lo único que aún no había visto allí, lo único que necesitaba más que su próxima bocanada de aire. Y lo encontró.

La amaba.

La había amado toda su vida, como amaba a Bra, como amaba a Goten. Había llegado a admirarla cuando viajaron juntos por el espacio, envidiaba su espíritu de lucha, su optimismo, su feroz e inquebrantable amor y lealtad… cosas que pensaba que la marejada olvidada de la pesadilla de Tsirusei había lisiado en él. Nunca se le ocurrió verla como un hombre ve a una mujer hasta anoche y ahora... El amor, la amistad y el respeto se habían transformado por el deseo en el tipo de amor que Pan deseaba de su parte con tanta naturalidad y facilidad como el hielo que se derrite en agua durante la primavera.

Ahora estaba por encima suyo, moldeado contra las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, su dureza colocada contra ella. Solo haría falta un breve movimiento y estaría dentro. Y de repente Pan sintió una punzada de miedo: miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a que, mientras el reflector mantenía a raya la locura por ella, la sangre mitad saiyayín de Trunks abrumara el collar que usaba. Miedo a la absoluta irrevocabilidad de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Trunks captó la corriente de sus pensamientos y una ola de horror lo invadió. Él gimió y controló su movimiento hacia adelante con un esfuerzo de voluntad que Pan solo pudo imaginar y luego enterró el rostro en su hombro _._

—Lo siento… —suspiró ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Te quiero... ¡Por favor, no pares! Lo siento...

Trunks la beso. 

—Shhh... _Pan-chan... Pan, si me amas... estoy hecho pedazos... no puedo, no te ataré a mí para siempre a los quince. Ambos necesitamos tiempo. Tiempo para que vivas más de tu vida, tiempo para que yo me recomponga. ¡No puedo entregarme a ti cuando ni siquiera sé quién soy! Si me amas…_

—¡Te amo! —Ella sollozó.

—Y yo a ti... demasiado para no esperarte.

Atacaron en el mismo instante, en una perfecta sincronización física debido a su vínculo mental, los dos golpearon el punto de presión neuronal en la base del cráneo del otro y cayeron sin fuerzas y sin soñar en un abrazo de amantes.

* * *

Gokú no podía moverse. Una mirada al rostro asustado de Milk le dijo que lo mismo le sucedía a ella. 

—Sabes que esto no lo traerá de regreso —le aseguró con los dientes apretados—. Sea lo que sea que nos hagas, Frízer seguirá muerto.

El pequeño le siseó como una serpiente. 

—¡Hipócrita! ¿Quién diablos eres tú para sermonearme sobre "aceptar la muerte" como un buen mortal cuando tú y esa perra de cabello azul fueron los que lo mataron? ¿Cuándo, Son Gokú, en toda tu vida tonta has aceptado la muerte de alguien que te importa? ¡No! ¡Siempre tuviste las esferas del dragón para hacer que todo termine bien!

Gokú abrió la boca para hablar… y la cerró. El niño tenía razón, siempre había hecho que todo terminara bien al final, sin importar lo que sucediera, con las esferas del dragón. Era doblemente así ahora que llevaba las orbes de Shen Lon dentro de él. Estaba seguro de que el niño no tenía idea de la ubicación actual de las esferas del dragón de Chikyuu, no es que fueran de ayuda durante meses en cualquier caso. Estaba usando todas las técnicas de meditación que conocía para luchar contra lo que crecía dentro de él: la ardiente locura. Disminuyó la respiración a fin de detener el ritmo galopante de su corazón. 

—Si quisieras, ¿podrías deshacer lo que hiciste esta noche?

—¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —El niño se burló, sus ojos los miraron de arriba abajo con repugnancia—. ¡Animales asquerosos!

—¿Podrías? —lo presionó Gokú. Cualquiera sea el control mental que el tsiruyín le había impuesto, era tenue y estaba a punto de caer. Todavía no podía mover un músculo, pero tenía la sensación de que el niño había sobrepasado el alcance de su fuerza esta noche sin darse cuenta. Si pudiera romper su concentración...

—Te soltaré —dijo Gurasia con una sonrisa—. Cuando hayas perdido la razón lo suficiente, cuando el reflector finalmente se apague en poco tiempo. Entonces te veré despedazarla. —Volvió los ojos hacia el este para buscar algo y soltó una carcajada—. Creo que el príncipe de Vegetasei pronto matará a su esposa o ella lo matará. De cualquier manera, me vengaré de los dos, pero será interesante ver de qué forma se desencadena ese pequeño duelo. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Solo limpié su mente por unas horas. Mi padre me dijo que no sería divertido si no se despertaba como él mismo mañana, después de haber violado y asesinado lo primero que amó. —Unos ojos demasiado grandes se volvieron hacia Gokú—. Me temo que no es y nunca será un tipo estable. Es obra de mi padre. Me imagino que se suicidará cuando se despierte con ella muerta en sus brazos y se llevará a este mundo rancio e infestado de alimañas con él.

Gokú apretó los dientes para reprimir la ira. _¡Piensa! Usa la mente hábil que te dio para deshacer los planes de su padre._ Tenía que haber una manera, ya que era tan joven, de atravesar la malicia instintiva y el odio xenófobo de la raza tsiruyín, de atravesar el veneno de las enseñanzas de Frízer, hacia la persona, el alma que yacía dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo. Gokú no podía creer que no fuera posible.

—Dime lo que realmente quieres —logró decir.

—¿Lo que quiero? —El pequeño tsiruyín comenzó a temblar de rabia—. ¡Quiero venganza, mono estúpido! ¡Quiero ver a mi padre triunfar por fin sobre todos ustedes! —Se atragantó, su voz aguda se rompió—. Quiero, quiero…

El control sobre la mente del saiyayín se deslizó infinitesimalmente, lo suficiente para que Gokú se librara de la parálisis y saltara para sujetar el cuerpo pequeño y frágil del niño en un agarre mortal.

—¡Hazlo! —sollozó el niño—. ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino de una raza de asesinos! ¡Solo finges que eres mejor que yo!

Donde encontró la idea, nunca lo sabría, pero lenta, muy lentamente, aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para que el niño respirara y le hizo una pregunta.

—Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en el universo, ¿qué querrías?

Gurasia temblaba de furia, miedo y odio por este, el mayor enemigo de su padre, pero las palabras salieron a la fuerza antes de que lograra detenerlas. 

—¡Lo quiero de vuelta! ¡Quiero a mi padre!

* * *

Las extremidades junto con las ramas y la maleza que se rompieron debajo de ellos frenaron su caída por apenas la velocidad límite. Vegeta gruñó de dolor cuando aterrizaron en un enredo, él quedó debajo del de ella, el agarre de su tobillo se había perdido. El rayo blut polarizado le había paralizado temporalmente el _ki_ y la capacidad para aumentar su poder.

Los tranquilizantes lo dejaron atontado, débil y desorientado, pero incluso en ese estado de deterioro, era más fuerte y más resistente que cualquier humano con toda su fuerza. Ella rodó para bajarse de él y gritó cuando las partes rotas de su fémur izquierdo se juntaron. _¡Soy una chica con suerte!,_ pensó, _tuve una caída monumental y salí con solo una pierna rota._ ¿Por qué no se sentía afortunada?

—Perra. —Vegeta jadeó débilmente. Bulma se arrastró hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Evité que Gohan y tú se mataran —murmuró ella mientras buscaba a tientas el otro cargador de tranquilizantes. Quedaba uno. Algo le dijo que eso no sería suficiente—. Supongo que no me lo vas a agradecer, ¿no? —Miró sus ojos nublados y llenos de odio, y quiso romper a llorar como una niña por todo lo que había perdido, por todo lo que él había perdido. De alguna manera, Vegeta captó el borde de ese pensamiento y se burló.

—¡Ya no soy tu perro faldero, mujer!

—Nunca lo fuiste. —Bulma se secó la frente y empezó a retroceder—. Vegeta... sé que no te acuerdas y también sé que te es difícil pensar ahora, pero ese niño te mintió.

—¿Así? —Él se incorporó aturdido hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas y sus manos, luego empezó a avanzar hacia ella dolorosamente—. ¡Dime cómo me quito este collar del cuello, perra!

—Viniste a Chikyuu para robar las esferas del dragón… —Bulma sintió otra punzada de agonía mientras continuaba alejándose—. Terminaste destruyéndolas cuando mataste a Pícolo. En realidad, Nappa lo mató.

—Me lo compro —dijo Vegeta sonriendo—. He visto agujeros negros más brillantes que Nappa.

—Luego... fuiste a Namekusei para buscar las esferas del dragón de allá. Nosotros también fuimos. Todos terminaron peleando contra Frízer. ¡Frízer está muerto, Vegeta! Lleva treinta años muerto. No hay ningún imperio tsiruyín para que lo derribes y no hay ningún Frízer. Ya cobraste tu venganza. —Él rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la suela del zapato de Bulma y ella retrocedió con un sollozo de dolor.

—No toda mi venganza —le aseguró Vegeta con una voz ronca—. El niño dijo…

—¿El hijo de Frízer? ¡¿Crees en el hijo de Frízer?! ¡Baka! ¡Él quiere matarnos a todos por la muerte de su padre! Quiere que me mates porque sabe que eso te destruirá. —Bulma parpadeó rápidamente contra las lágrimas. Las lágrimas siempre lo habían enfurecido cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

—Entonces. —Vegeta sonrió y la comenzó a flanquear mientras ella se arrastraba hacia un lado. Se estaba acercando—. Maté a Frízer y conseguí las esferas del dragón. ¿Fue entonces cuando traicionaste nuestra pequeña "alianza"? ¿Cuando pusiste esta correa alrededor de mi cuello y torciste mis pensamientos con tu máquina de control mental para convertirme en tu puta? —Lanzó un gruñido gutural y ahogado antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Bulma rodó, él cayó de bruces y gruñó débilmente.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? —Ella jadeó—. Vegeta, eres mi esposo. Has vivido conmigo todos estos años por tu propia voluntad... y me amas.

—Ah... —Él se levantó de nuevo—. Podría haber gobernado la galaxia, pero no lo hice. Podría haber deseado la inmortalidad, pero no lo hice. Podría haber dejado esta apestosa bola de barro de planeta hace tres décadas, pero me quedé, ¿Y todo por ti? —Escupió y su cola se movió de un lado al otro como la de un gran felino enojado—. Eres una mentirosa. —Una corriente de sus pensamientos rozaron los de Bulma y ella inhaló bruscamente con náuseas por lo que vio allí: asesinato y carnicería humeante de una cuna roja empapada de sangre. Placer en la muerte y en la destrucción, en el poder y la conquista. Alegría por la emoción de cada nueva batalla y por el orgullo en el rostro de su padre. Dolor, humillación, tortura, violación y una vergüenza abrumadora a manos de Frízer. Se había levantado como el ave fénix de su orgullosa y violenta infancia para conocer solo el odio, la rabia y, por encima de todo lo demás, la desesperada e imperiosa necesidad de tener el control… y, sin embargo, nunca se sintió en control de nada, nunca se sintió seguro. El respeto propio fallaba y se convertía en polvo todos los días de su vida con nada más que la suave risa burlona y la sonrisa rubí del señor de Tsirusei. Hubo asesinatos, atrocidades y un genocidio generalizado a una escala casi inimaginable... ninguno de los cuales borraría jamás el sonido de esa dulce risa burlona. Bulma lo vio reír en los rostros de los seres que lloraban y le suplicaban mientras quemaba los planetas que los rodeaban. _¡Oh, dioses, dioses, dioses!_ Ella retrocedió con terror y repulsión. Nunca se había permitido pensar demasiado o muy profundamente en lo que fue el hombre que amaba antes de conocerlo. Y ahora veía todo a través de sus ojos como si hubiera sido ayer…

—¿Qué pasa “esposa”? —Vegeta se rio—. ¿No quieres vincularte conmigo? ¿Viste algo en mi mente que no te gustó? ¿Por qué mejor no nos saltamos directamente al apareamiento? —Le agarró el extremo inferior del pantalón y la jalo hacia él con un tirón brutal, solo para desplomarse gritando cuando Bulma apretó un botón del control del reflector que llevaba en su cinturón. Vegeta lo golpeó a ciegas, atrapó la punta del dispositivo y lo envió a volar hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Se congeló cuando ella se preparó para volver a pensar en él y esta vez le abrió su propia mente. 

_Mira la verdad, Vegeta... déjame mostrarte tu vida: Derrota_ _en Chikyuu, su muerte a manos de Frízer con un dolor y una tristeza insoportables por no haber podido vengar a su raza y a su planeta. Resurrección, desorientación y las primeras semillas de su atracción por Bulma, nacidas al mismo tiempo que su creciente obsesión por derrotar a Kakaroto, por darle una paliza a ese soldado común que había alcanzado el poder del Legendario primero. Su entrenamiento hasta que sus huesos se agrietaron y rompieron durante el día antes de hacer el amor, antes de aprender a hacer el amor por la noche. Su rechazo a Bulma y al niño que crecía en su interior con palabras agresivas y crueles, y el abandono, que ella sabía, enmascaraba su terror por las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Mirai Trunks, Cell y la vida sin la existencia de Kakaroto, que quemó un agujero en su cerebro. Tiempo de paz, el primero que había conocido, su aceptación a regañadientes del amor que Bulma le ofreció y sus intentos vacilantes, forzados y torpes por devolverlo. Algo así como el primer débil amanecer de satisfacción, siempre roto por el miedo constante de que todo pudiera serle arrebatado en cualquier momento. «¡Papá, enséñame a pelear!», una carita que era una copia de la suya pintada con colores humanos. Muerte de nuevo, en el primer acto completamente desinteresado de su vida, que no salvó a sus seres queridos de los acontecimientos que había puesto en marcha. Otro renacimiento y otra oportunidad… Un centenar de imágenes, miles y miles. Su rostro contraído en agonía hace semanas cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ver a Chikyuu destruido, como Vegetasei fue destruido, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Su mirada nerviosa, con algo de miedo y asombro cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Bra de cabello azul, que gritaba enrojecida. Sus ojos ardiendo en ella, su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el suyo en la hora más oscura de la noche, su voz: Bulma, te amo..._

—¡Detente! ¡Detente! —Vegeta soltó el enlace, se abalanzó sobre bulma y le bloqueó la garganta con una mano.

* * *

— _¿Puedes hacerlo o no? —_ preguntó Gokú rechinando los dientes.

La voz oscura y retumbante de Enma Daiosama sonaba apagada y algo nerviosa. ¿Cómo, se preguntó Gokú fugazmente, había llegado a un punto en su vida donde el guardián de los muertos casi temía hacerlo enojar?

_No es una cuestión de no poder, es una cuestión de si debería y yo no debería hacerlo. Incluso si tanto Frízer como Pícolo-san están de acuerdo…_

_No estoy de acuerdo,_ la voz incorpórea de Pícolo murmuró enojada y Gokú sintió que tanto Enmasama como Gurasia se estremecían ante la repentina sensación de la presencia del namekuseiyín, _si fuera por mí, arrastraría al pequeño bastardo conmigo y lo metería en la misma celda con su papá ... pero confío en los instintos de Son._ Su voz pareció alejarse de ellos, _¿has escuchado todo eso, cretino? ¿Entiendes lo que te ofrecen?_

La voz de Frízer sonaba intrigada. 

_Vida, renacimiento... la muerte de mi identidad... Olvidaría todo y sería otra persona... ¿Quién, puedo preguntar, sería?_

_¡Padre, padre, padre!_

Gokú captó la ráfaga espectral del paso de Gurasia saltando a unos brazos que no eran físicos, pero que, sin embargo, lo envolvieron en un abrazo aplastante.

 _Si…,_ Gokú forzó el pensamiento a través del creciente estruendo en sus oídos. _Si hacemos eso, Frízer, Enmasama te dejará renacer como el hijo de Gurasia cuando alcance la madurez. Dejará la... anomalía de tu amor por el niño intacta. Cuando nazcas, podrás amarlo tanto como él te ama a ti. Y él sabrá que eres tú, incluso si no lo recuerdas, pero primero tienes que ser humilde._

Una ola negra y venenosa de odio arremetió contra él. 

_Mooono estúpido, arrogante y apestoso…_

_Padre, padre, por favor... ¡escucha!,_ la voz llorosa y suplicante del niño tsiruyín detuvo las amargas palabras de Frízer.

 _No puedo y no lo haré,_ los interrumpió un Enma Daio enfadado, _¡mandar que el alma de este monstruo renazca como el hijo de su propio hijo! ¡Simplemente no!_

 _¿De verdad?,_ dijo un Gokú tenso, sabía que no iba a poder asirse a su mente por mucho más tiempo, _¿dónde está el alma de mi padre, Bardock?_

Silencio del guardián gigante.

 _Cuando piensan que eres un poco_ tonto _,_ continuó Gokú, _es increíble lo que la gente dice frente a ti... incluso los dioses. Bardock fue limpiado de sus pecados y de sus recuerdos, y regresó a la vida como mi hijo Goten, ¿no?_

 _Ese fue un caso especial,_ le explicó Enmasama a la defensiva, _durante su tiempo aquí, tuvimos una especie de problema técnico... una especie de colapso. Bardock hizo algunas cosas que salvaron a todo el reino de la implosión, luego pidió específicamente renacer como tu hijo._

 _Este es otro caso especial,_ Gokú envió la respuesta en privado, _no solo salvará las vidas de las personas que amo, también ayudará a alejar a este niño del camino en el que está y le evitará a la galaxia el problema y el dolor de tener que derribarlo eventualmente... podría salvar su alma de la condenación._ Volvió su mente hacia la oscura presencia que abrazaba amorosamente a la brillante chispa de la fuerza vital del niño, _tienes que decidirlo ahora y para siempre, Frízer. ¿Qué amas más?… tu odio por mí o a tu hijo._

Hubo un silencio tan ensordecedor como el enfrentamiento de los ejércitos de los dioses en los Tiempos del Caos.

 _¿Qué...,_ vino la voz suave y sibilante desde el pozo más profundo del infierno, _¿qué debo hacer?_

 _Tu hijo podría haber vivido mucho y haber crecido para reconstruir a tu raza y para restaurar a tu planeta,_ gruñó Pícolo, _pero lo atrajiste a tu vieja guerra contra los saiyayíns y ahora, si Son o Vegeta, o cualquier otro de sus parientes mata a alguien que aman debido al trabajo de esta noche, no habrá ningún lugar en el universo donde pueda esconderse de ellos. ¿lo lamentas?_

 _Bueno, ciertamente desearía haberlo planeado mejor_ ,una pausa, luego más suave, _si algo que he hecho en mi vida o en el más allá le causa dolor, lo lamentaré,_ honestidad absoluta.

_¿Lo amas?_

_…sí…_

_¡Dilo, Frízer!,_ dijo Pícolo con brusquedad.

_¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí, maldita sea!_

_Entonces déjalo ir._

Un suspiro y el último hilo de una risa maliciosa mientras él pasaba por la mente de Gokú para ver el caos que su hijo había causado, todavía rodeaba al niño fuertemente con sus brazos… y con un amor tan abrumador, desinteresado y completo que dejó a Gokú sin aliento y aturdido a su paso. El señor de Tsiruyín abrazó a su único hijo un momento más... y después hubo un lavado de pensamiento, memoria y odio, como arena en una playa barrida por una tormenta, hasta que no quedó nada más que el núcleo brillante y ardiente del alma integral del ser que una vez fue Frízer.

 _Es hermoso,_ susurró Gurasia.

 _Te estará esperando cuando tengas la edad suficiente para dar a luz_ , le explico tranquilamente la voz ronca de Pícolo, _ahora mantén tu parte del trato, mocoso._

Gokú tembló de alivio ni bien la fuerza junto con la abrazadora necesidad se desvanecieron y su cuerpo físico se derrumbó inconsciente, después de suspirar, en los brazos de Milk.

 _Dormirás hasta la mañana,_ dijo el espíritu del niño pálido que flotaba junto a su cuerpo astral. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, _podrías haberme matado muy fácilmente, Son Gokú. ¿No me odias?_

Gokú consideró la pregunta por un momento. 

_Estoy muy, muy, muy enojado contigo en este momento, Gurasia, pero no te odio. Es terrible estar solo._

_¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?_

_Maté a la primera persona que amé, por accidente. Después de eso, me convertí en una especie de salvaje durante unos años. No creo que me diera cuenta de lo solo que estaba hasta más tarde,_ él exploró la tierra y el cielo en busca de sus amigos y familiares, vio a Krilin acostado herido, aunque no mal, en los brazos de una Dieciocho de aspecto maltratado. _Amigo mío, mi más querido amigo, no es justo que hayas envejecido mientras el resto de nosotros todavía seguimos siendo jóvenes._ Continuaron avanzando hasta donde Gohan gemía irregularmente junto a una asustada Videl en la bodega del aerojet de Bulma que había aterrizado a salvo a un lado del albergue, incluso ahora él trataba de abrirse paso a través de las capas de drogas, heridas y el rayo blut. Un ligero toque de Gurasia y se hundió de nuevo en un profundo sueño. Gokú se acercó al hombro del niño para atisbar el lugar donde Goten y Bra se aferraban el uno al otro encerrados en la inconsciente agonía del apareamiento, luego pasaron por arriba del cálido y verde valle donde Pan y Trunks yacían inconscientes, inocentes y desnudos una en brazos del otro.

 _No puedo deshacer lo que les hice a ellos o a ti,_ dijo Gurasia lentamente, _todo lo que en realidad te hice fue una profunda curación cerebral, con respecto a Trunks y a Goten... Sus viejos recuerdos y personalidades se han fusionado con sus seres actuales de una manera indisoluble. Si los retiro, será como si les hubiera arrancado la mitad de sus almas. No estoy seguro de que la mitad que les di no les haya faltado todo el tiempo._

Vegeta...

Oh, dioses, ¿dónde estaban Vegeta y Bulma? Dónde… Los vio a través del radar infalible del barrido mental del niño _._ La mano de Vegeta se cerraban alrededor de su garganta para exprimirle la vida. Él se dobló y perdió su agarre cuando ella le disparó de nuevo con su último cargador de tranquilizantes. Bulma trató de alejarse, pero Vegeta gruñó débilmente, la agarró por el cabello y la jaló de vuelta. Ella sacó una pistola negra de su cinturón mientras él buscaba a tientas otra sujeción en su cuello con sus manos en garras. La expresión del rostro de Bulma era una que perseguiría a Gokú por el resto de su vida. Fue una mezcla aterradora de dolor, aflicción y un terrible, terrible amor. _Vegeta, mi amor, prefiero mataré yo misma antes de dejar que despiertes mañana con el recuerdo de haberme asesinado..._ Gurasia giró la llave de la habitación cerrada de los recuerdos del saiyayín, él gritó una vez y cayó sobre su espalda.

* * *

Vegeta se despertó temblando, era incapaz de moverse. Se las arregló para girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Bulma sentada a unos metros de distancia, pasando un soldador de huesos, uno de sus pequeños juguetes de tecnología médica, sobre su pierna. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿Y qué… ¡La luna!

—¡Bulma! —gritó enojado—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, mujer? Te dije que te quedaras... —Se detuvo ante el sonido de sus profundos y desgarradores sollozos de agotamiento y alivio. Ella se arrastró hasta donde él yacía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por las marcas de moretones en su cuello. ¿Qué tan cerca había estado de matarla?—. Bulma —dijo con una voz inestable—. ¿Te… te… lastimé…? —Le era difícil pronunciar las palabras.

—No —contestó ella débilmente—. Me rompí la pierna cuando nos caímos de mi aerojet.

—¿Qué... qué he hecho esta noche? —No estaba seguro de quererlo saber.

—No mucho.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, mujer. —Vegeta hizo una mueca, le dolía respirar—. ¿Me hiciste esto?

—Gohan te ablandó primero.

—Mujer peligrosa —sonrió él débilmente.

Bulma alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. 

—Kamisama, Vegeta, solo a ti te alegraría que me las arreglara para casi matarte. Eres un hijo de puta enfermo, ¿lo sabías? —Ella frunció el ceño preocupada—. ¿No recuerdas nada?

—No... sí... no. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó de repente—. Creo recordar que golpeé a Kakaroto hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Bueno, al menos alguien se divirtió esta noche. —Bulma se inclinó y besó sus labios sangrantes con cautela—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Él se rio entre dientes para reprimir un siseo de dolor mientras sus costillas crujían y protestaban. La miró a través de sus párpados abiertos. 

—Eso depende de lo que quieres decir.

Los ojos de Bulma recorrieron su cuerpo y estalló en risitas medio histéricas.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó después de un momento más suavemente, su mano rozó con delicadeza la longitud de la dolorosa erección. Vegeta gimió—. Estás en celo, ¿no?

—Creo —dijo él con voz ronca—, que esto es a lo que Trunks y Goten se referían con bolas azules, todavía no puedo moverme.

Ella flexionó su pierna recién curada de forma experimental y se inclinó, tan cerca suyo que su respiración pareció llenar los pulmones de Vegeta. 

—Así que estás completamente desvalido e indefenso.

—Gracias a ti —admitió él en voz baja—. Ahora estoy a tu merced...

Bulma lo besó lenta y profundamente, saboreando su boca y otra nueva oleada de lágrimas tanto de felicidad como de alivio corrió por sus mejillas. Vegeta pensó que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como el rostro de su esposa sucio, despeinado y manchado de hollín. 

—Bien —dijo ella.

* * *

Gurasia hizo un delicado sonido de asco y se alejó de la escena. Gokú lo siguió en silencio hasta un pico nevado, tranquilo y frío, un lugar que existía solo en la mente del niño. 

_La mujer lo habría matado antes de dejarlo despertar con ella muerta en sus manos_ , murmuró el niño después de un momento, luego tamborileó pensativamente con la cola, _mi gente no está dividida en dos géneros, nos bastamos con nosotros mismos. Por eso, me han dicho mis tutores, no amamos. El acto de... la cópula es algo agradable para nosotros, pero siempre hemos utilizado la debilidad y la sensibilidad que lo rodea para controlar y dominar a las razas menores. Quizás… quizás hemos perdido algo en la traducción._

 _El amor toma muchas formas,_ le aseguró Gokú, _lo descubrirás a medida que crezcas._

 _Solo hay una cosa que amo,_ dijo con frialdad el pequeño tsiruyín, después de salir de su breve ensoñación.

 _No funciona así,_ Gokú negó con la cabeza, _el cuidado tiene un carácter complicado. Se infiltra en todos los aspectos de tu vida sin que te des cuenta._ Él se detuvo, al niño no le haría ningún bien oír cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado, _¿qué harás ahora?_

 _Yo..._ Gurasia se abrazó a sí mismo para tratar de encontrar consuelo, intentó recordar que no siempre estaría solo. Eso ayudó al lugar vacío en su interior, solo algo. A pesar de todo, Gokú sintió una profunda lástima por esta pequeña cosa, todavía un niño en muchos sentidos, que se encontraba tan completamente solo, ajeno incluso a su propio pueblo _. Debo ir a casa, mi gente me necesita._

 _Vuelve si quieres,_ le ofreció Gokú después de un largo silencio, _más tarde, cuando hayamos limpiado el desastre que has hecho. Será difícil, pero de alguna manera evitaré que Vegeta te persiga. Vuelve cuando no esté tan enojado contigo y hablaremos si quieres. Quizás después de que Milk tenga al nuevo bebé._

_¿Lo harías... después de lo que he hecho?_

_A algunos de mis amigos más cercanos les fue mucho peor la primera vez que los conocí._

El niño se quedó quieto en una actitud fría, con los brazos alrededor de su delgado pecho, mirando al saiyayín con incredulidad y un poco de asombro _._

 _¡No necesito tu amistad!,_ siseó finalmente, se volvió para huir, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Indecisión, ira y algo que podría haber sido consideración jugaba en sus rasgos astrales, _aunque, maldita sea, estoy en deuda contigo_ , comentó, _así que_ _iré_ _si lo deseas,_ y se fue.

 _Lo_ vigilaré _,_ Pícolo retumbó a la distancia _, por nuestro bien... el suyo incluido._

Gokú suspiró con cansancio y dejó que su conciencia se hundiera para unirse a su cuerpo en las profundas aguas del sueño.

* * *

Pan bostezó y abrió los ojos al sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana abierta de su dormitorio. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el hombro… tenía los brazos vacíos.

—¡Trunks! —Ella se sentó en la cama.

—Se fue a su casa para ver cómo estaba su familia, cariño. —De repente, su madre estuvo allí, sus gentiles manos la tranquilizaban. Pan buscó algo de él, encontró el cordón, un lazo casi tangible de su mente en la de él, y lo tocó tímidamente. Una caricia mental rápida... _Pan-chan_... La sensación de la sonrisa y la mano cálida de Trunks en su rostro, y se fue. Ella comenzó a temblar, cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, los brazos de su madre la rodearon de nuevo.

—¿Qué recuerdas, bebé?

—Trunks... recuerdo a Trunks. —No pudo decir nada más y Videl no la presionó, solo la meció.

—Mamá —dijo Pan después de un momento—. ¿Alguien... todos están bien?

—Sí —le contestó su madre—. Tu papá y Vegeta-san estaban en muy mal estado, pero teníamos las dos últimas semillas del ermitaño que Krilin-san llevaba.

La voz baja de su padre se escuchó desde la sala de estar. 

—... no recuerdo nada después de que mi cola volvió a crecer. —Una suave risa—. Lo último que realmente recuerdo haber pensado es que me dolió muchísimo más como adulto. Videl tampoco me dirá nada sobre anoche. —La cola de Pan se movió por la sorpresa. Miró a su madre con horror. ¿Cómo iba a ir a la escuela este otoño con eso?—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? —murmuró la gentil voz de Gohan.

La profunda voz de Vegeta-san envió un temblor de memoria sensorial a través de ella: una canción a medio recordar que tenía que ver con la luz de la luna junto con el salvaje y ardiente sabor de su sangre. 

—Solo fragmentos. Luché contra Kakaroto, luché contra ti. —Su voz pareció sonreír—. Fue una buena pelea. —Su padre gruñó ante eso, tal vez estaba de acuerdo—. Nada real después de que ese pequeño bastardo me tocó. Y mi mujer no dirá más sobre lo que sucedió que la tuya. Han conspirado contra nosotros en esto. —Otra oleada de esa risa tranquila y mortal—. Bulma logró hacerme más daño que tú o tu padre, muchacho.

Una pregunta, formulada con tanto cuidado que Pan no pudo descifrarla.

—Nada más allá de lo que equivalía a caricias fuertes, dijo Trunks. —La voz de su padre sonaba tensa y aliviada—. Cumplió con su palabra, aunque no sé cómo. Pero dijo que, aun así, el vínculo telepático entre ellos existe.

—Eso no es saludable. —Vegeta-san sonaba sorprendido y un poco preocupado—. Hubiera sido mejor si hubieran consumado todo a dejarlos colgando en el limbo.

—Ella no consumará nada a los quince —espetó su padre.

—Puede que pronto tengas motivos para lamentar esas palabras —sostuvo Vegeta-san crípticamente—. El vínculo de pareja es para siempre. No se puede romper, excepto por la muerte. Solo estás postergando lo inevitable.

Su madre se levantó para cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

—Tengo que verlo —dijo Pan.

—Lo harás —le aseguró su madre en voz baja.

* * *

Su padre voló hacia el hangar a través de la luz del cielo y se sentó junto a la pila de suministros y provisiones que había apilado cerca de la bodega de la nave espacial, lo miró sin decir una palabra.

—¿Es un viaje largo? —dijo Toussan finalmente.

—Tal vez. —Fue la corta respuesta de Trunks.

—Lo más probable es que la chica te siga si te vas.

—Gohan la detendrá. —El joven se sentó en la caja de las raciones encapsulada que puso en el piso y suspiro de cansancio—. No es solo Pan, Toussan. Bra quiere ir a Nuevo Namekusei. Goten y yo debemos hacer algunas cosas. Hay muchos planetas que están vivos y a salvo, pero Goten y yo tenemos recuerdos muy claros de acabar con ellos. No nos recuerdan, pero... quizás queremos hacer algo por todos ellos. Quizás entonces los dos podremos dormir por la noche... —Sabía que sonaba como un idiota, sin embargo, su padre asintió, lo comprendía. El rostro del hombre mayor se tornó repentinamente sombrío y reservado.

—Eres afortunado de poder expiar lo que has hecho —declaró Vegeta en voz baja. _No hay nadie vivo con quien pueda redimirme..._

Trunks se estremeció en la cálida habitación ante las palabras no dichas. Su rostro lucía triste y demacrado, era casi un espejo del de su padre. Vegeta se acercó para poner una mano vacilante sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo agarró firmemente.

—Vete entonces —acepto—. Tu madre y yo nos encontraremos contigo en Shikaji dentro de tres años... llevaremos a tu novia, ya sea que Son Gohan lo quiera o no. —Se volvió para irse.

—Te amo, papá —dijo Trunks en voz baja antes de perder el valor.

Su padre se detuvo y se quedó de espaldas a él durante un largo, largo momento. 

— _Ji'sattsu, Torahnksu —_ contestó su padre en el idioma de su mundo muerto.

* * *

Se quedó mirando como los servorobots preparaban la nave en el bochornoso calor de la tarde. Él no la miraba, no se acercaba a ella, aunque los sentidos de los dos estaban tan sintonizados que casi podrían haber estado usando la misma piel. Goten la abrazó primero, luego abrazó a su padre y a su madre con brusquedad. La cara de Obassan lucía herida y terriblemente preocupada al ver a este extraño de rostro sombrío y ceño fruncido que había reemplazado a su hijo menor de naturaleza dulce y excéntrica.

Ojiisan le dio un abrazo aplastante y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que el rostro de Goten estallara en algo que se parecía a su vieja sonrisa fácil.

Bra y Trunks, sabía sin saber cómo, ya se habían despedido de sus padres lejos de las otras miradas. Ellos ahora intercambiaban breves despedidas con Bulma-san y Vegeta-san. Trunks se volvió hacia ella por fin, su padre que se situaba a su lado, fue alejado por el suave e inflexible tirón de la mano de su madre. Él se inclinó, su frente tocó la suya, sus brazos la rodearon.

—Soy tuyo, Pan, y tú eres mía... nada puede cambiar eso.

—Sí... —susurró ella. Se había prometido que no lloraría, pero no parecía posible.

La besó y sostuvo su pequeño cuerpo que se desgarraba por los sollozos. 

—Confía en mí... confía en mí cuando te digo que te volveré a ver pronto. Te amo.

—Te amo, Trunks. —Él sonrió, luego se volvió y se fue.

Vio cómo la nave se elevaba hacia el cielo rojo del atardecer, cegada por las lágrimas, sin sentir ni oír las palabras y caricias reconfortantes de sus padres.

Se sentó en silencio, separada de todos durante la conversación apagada en la cena, sin comer. Más tarde, justo antes de que la triste reunión en la Corporación Cápsula comenzara a disolverse, Vegeta-san la encontró sentada apática y con los ojos secos en la cocina.

—Dentro de tres años, ven aquí y te llevaremos con él. Para entonces, tus padres no se opondrán. —Se volvió y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

Tres años…

Una pequeña sonrisa trémula comenzó a tirar de su boca. Tal vez... tal vez para ese momento, ella no tendría el pecho tan plano. Se levantó para ir revisar las sobras en el refrigerador.

* * *

—Nuestro nido está vacío —dijo Bulma en voz baja, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Quiso que las palabras sonaran tranquilas, pero había un cierto tono en su voz.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. —Él la tomo y la hizo rodar hasta ponerla por encima suyo—. Te di otro mocoso anoche. Un niño.

—¡¿Tú, qué?! —Ella casi gritó.

—¿Qué diablos crees que significa la palabra celo, mujer? —Vegeta frunció el ceño, sus ojos la buscaron—. ¿Lo quieres?

—Yo... sí. ¡Dios mío, sí! Es solo que... era demasiado tarde para más antes del deseo de Son Gokú. Un niño... —Bulma apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, donde escuchó los constantes latidos de su corazón. Un niño—. ¿Qué piensas del nombre Vegeta?

Él sonrió en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Mi Goten-chan —dijo Milk mientras contemplaba el cielo oscuro sembrado de estrellas—. No es el mismo.

—Tiene que hacer lo que está haciendo para tener paz, Milk. —Gokú puso ambos brazos alrededor de sus hombros después de pararse por detrás de ella y siguió su mirada. Él tampoco era el mismo. Era incómodo y doloroso ver tantas cosas en las que nunca había pensado, pero… no querría regresar, más de lo que querría volver a ser un niño otra vez. Milk estaba en silencio y relajada contra su cuerpo, sus suaves curvas se moldearon contra Gokú. Él bajo una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre su abdomen—. Es una niña —comentó en voz baja.

—Gokú-saa —dijo Milk con una voz paciente y sufrida que Gokú conocía bien—. Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa.

—Vaya, lo hice, ¿no? —Él sonrió tímidamente—. Tal vez no soy tan inteligente después de todo. —Miró su rostro pensativo—. Bulma me contó que ella y Vegeta dejaran Chikyuu para ir a visitarlos en tres años. Fue muy misteriosa al respecto.

Milk asintió.

—Ella y Videl están planeando una especie de fiesta de bodas para Trunks y Pan. Gohan no necesita saberlo todavía.

—Bueno. —Gokú no se sentía bien con ocultarle algo a Gohan, pero tal vez su hijo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de su hija con Trunks—. ¿Quieres ir? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Al espacio con una niña de dos años colgando de mi espalda? —Milk se echó a reír, pero en realidad parecía estar pensando en ello—. Es la boda de Pan-Chan. Tal vez, tal vez lo haría. —Sintió que las cuerdas del vínculo entre ellos tiraba de su corazón mientras la riqueza de todo lo que sentía por él se oía como una canción en su alma—. ¿Tú lo harías? —le preguntó ella casi tímidamente.

Él le sonrió y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. 

—Solo si lo quieres —dijo en voz baja—. No voy a ningún lado sin ti.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


End file.
